


Abrasion

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, Gerudo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hero was not raised in fields of gold. He was raised in sands of gold. The sky was not serene blue. It was harsh and striking. Winds were not kind. They were harsh and carried death. This is the beginnings of the hero. This is the beginning of Link of the Gerudo." just dabbling in origin stories and exploring the idea of Link growing up as a Gerudo and getting hurtled into destiny unwillingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exile

Ma’re continued combing the sandy dunes long past her post. She couldn’t help it. Not when she heard a child crying in this goddess forsaken desert. The youngling couldn't have been any older than one if they were still hollering like this. Either that or in immense pain.

And then she found the child. Its skin was red and slightly peeling from the bite of the sun, but still pale enough to contrast with her dark hands. The hair was the color of gold. Clearly Hylian descent. She picked the child up and undid some more of the swaddled cloth to tell that this child was a young boy. 

Ma’re began humming under her breath and soothing the child while trying to track who abandoned him. A few ways off she found a skeleton. Nope. The desert was harsh, but if this child was left in this unforgiving place today- which Ma’re would bet her life on -even the harshest winds couldn’t strip away the cloth and skin of a deceased parent that fast. Whoever left the boy here was long gone, and the sand denied any knowledge of where they went and why they left the child.

Ma’re headed back to the fort, “Little one, you need shade and water.” She glanced down when he gurgled at her. His eyes were as blue as the cloudless sky.

She smiled. He liked her, and maybe she liked him, too. She mounted her horse, saying in a coddling voice, “You’re my little arrow, my little Link.”

...

Link was ten when he finally got to ride a horse and learn how to fire a bow. Until then he had been helping his surrogate mother, Ma’re, do household chores. She did watch for the fortress most of the time, so it was Link and a few other Gerudo women who taught him what to do and the customs of the tribe.

He whooped at the desert wind combing his lanky, curly hair as his horsemanship sored to attention. He’d always watch his mother leave, so now those years of watching came to fruition. The camp was surprised to see the ten year old handling the stallion so well, traveling at breakneck speed and turning on a Rupee. Link had a grin on his face the belied nothing but pride at how many gawked in pride at him.

The little arrow was soaring fast.

He pulled his horse to a rapid, disheveled and dangerously sudden stop (the horse almost tipped onto its side, which would have been at least a crippling sentence if it weren’t for Link’s instincts) at the imposing glare of the Gerudo chief.

Ganondorf.

...

Link had seen thirteen rains when he went on his first raid. He’d finally gotten approval from Ganondorf that he would screw anything up. Those were his exact words. It was clear Ganondorf expected Link to be subpar at best.

Still, a thirteen year old was a powerfully determined being when excited. Link’s hand shook with trepidation and joy as he nocked an arrow with a wide grin. He could do it! He could certainly get a wheel stopped so the ladies could do the real work. He wouldn’t screw up that way, could he? Maybe Lord Ganondorf would commend him this time... Or smile. Or something. All Link wanted was approval. He was thirstier for it than water.

“Link.”

Link drew his bow, took aim, and fired. His aim was perfect.

...

Link blew his bangs out of his eyes. They weren’t quite long enough to tie back yet. Still had to keep an eye on prisoners, though. The Hylians whimpered and whined in the sun. Suited them for wearing such heavy clothing. All you needed was linen in one layer, maybe an undershirt if you felt the day was cool.

The boy didn’t feel any connection with his ancestral kin. He knew he wasn’t Gerudo, but he had become a child of the Goddess of the Sands. He Wasn’t Hylian either. He’d lost that when he was handed over to the winds and the sands.

He stopped, taking a better look at the flash he saw out of the corner of his eye.

The flash was a lock of blonde hair from a girl three years younger. Her skin was already blotchy red, and her eyes were teary and blue. Link glanced at his fellows, then stared at the girl. Her clothes were fancy. Like Ganondorf’s except more Hylian. Royal clothes with a tiara in her sweat-pasted hair and long ears. But what drew Link in was her eyes.

Time and time again he had been told his blue eyes were an omen of struggle, among other fortunes. His adoptive tribe loved telling the future with the windows to their souls. Link had a small knack of the divinatory hobby from watching and waiting.

This girl’s eyes begged and screamed with heavy burdens and a great destiny in her future.

The girl stared back, as if she couldn’t believe who this boy was. Not a haughty, almighty look given her status, just confused. Link’s skin was tanner, but still a very pale shade compared to his fellows.

Link left her, finding the silent questions unbearable and desiring for the girl to leave the desert whenever she could.

...

Link was fifteen. Not quite a man yet, but man enough to get his ears pierced. He sat there with a placid expression while his fellow women winced, whimpered, and cried.

He wanted to be different in a good way. He wanted to be strong like his family. He wanted to be strong for an “outsider”.

He glanced around as one ear was slowly being pierced, watching Ganondorf a ways off reading scrolls that had been retrieved in their last raid. The chief kept looking at Link recently like he was poison. Of course, most of the women kept saying that Lord or not Ganondorf was starting to slip in his sanity.

Ever since he had learned of the Triforce and Sacred Realm of Hyrule

...

Link had seen seventeen rains when his mother was lost.

His hand trembled, unable to burn the funeral pyre in the middle of this moonless desert. It was always the vanished moon when they went out into the desert with the intent for the deceased to be lost in the sands, never to be found again and permanently released to the Goddess of the Sands.

Ma’re’s closest friend, Saran, guided his hand and lit the dried palm leaves. Link turned to her and bawled as his hands scrambled for something to cling to. He’d been raised by the tribe, but his mother wasn’t like anyone else he’d met.

...

Link ate his dinner in silence. The sun was down and the chill of night was creeping into his bones. He made this little hut of his by himself after Ma’re died. Ganondorf had denied anything Link’s mother left behind for him to little uproar. While it was small it was there, which was odd considering the respect Ganondorf got as the sole true Gerudo male. He was grateful for all who stayed with him to build his home. He just wished he had more of a family.

The canvas of his door brushed aside, and Link nodded in respect to whoever was entering.

He did a double take and paled when he realized Ganondorf had come. Link quickly prostrated himself on the ground and hoped for mercy. He felt Ganondorf grab his arm, felt only air as he was tossed out of his own house, and finally lost any of the breath in his lungs when he crashed into a pile of wood and building tools.

Link was hoisted out of the rubble by Ganondorf, who threw Link to his feet, “Do you know how old you are, Uknir?!”

Link swayed a little and tried steadying his head. He knew “Uknir” was the family name he had taken on. And by taken on he meant forced into choosing by Ganondorf. No one wanted Uknir. Uknir meant “broken”.

Link stood as tall as he could, squaring his shoulders and becoming wary of the crowd, “18, Lord Ganondorf.”

Link ran when he saw that fist reaching for his head rather than his chest, “Exactly!”

The crowd gasped and huddled backward into their homes as Link began running along walls and rooftops to try and escape. The Gerudo chief was on a rampage. Link jumped up out of Ganondorf’s reach, knowing he was much more nimble-

Ganondorf grabbed his leg and sent Link rocketing back to the earth. Link rolled away just as two scimitars launched at where his neck used to be. He looked at the gouges in the sand with wide eyes, then at Ganondorf; what was this madness?

Ganondorf pointed a scimitar at Link. His eyes were monstrously blinded with rage, “18. A man. Eligible for my throne.”

The crowd murmured with dissent. Link was not eligible, in fact. He wasn’t the once-in-a-hundred-years man. He was just a little one found in the desert. At best the child could hope for being a captain or second-in-command while Ganondorf was alive.

But Ganondorf was beyond reason with this, and Link held up his arms in desperation to keep the Lord’s scimitars away from anywhere more vital. He cried out, and soon brought his arms in to hug them and staunch their bleeding. Link began running again. He knew he just had to outwit Ganondorf and get somewhere where he would be safe.

Link grabbed a bow and tried firing to make an impromptu trap, but realized he had greatly underestimated where the Gerudo chief was as a sword pommel slammed into his eye. Link staggered against a wall, holding his right hand against it while his left made sure his eye was still working.

“Hero Who Protects The Triforce! Feel the sting of my blade!”

Link screamed as Ganondorf’s scimitar rammed through his right hand, pinning it against the wall.

The women of the tribe were at a loss. This had never happened in the tribe’s history. There had never been a squabble for power like this. Maybe Lord Ganondorf had gone mad. Actually, no maybe about it. Still, it was clear that even though Link was male and identified as Gerudo, he was by all technicalities Hylian, and unable to ascend to the rank of chief unless he went through much more strenuous trials and hardships to prove himself. Even then Ganondorf had to be supplanted. Or murdered. Perhaps the insane one had some reasoning. It was still chilling to watch while they couldn’t lift a finger without fear of opposing Ganondorf, though.

Link was holding up his left arm to block sword blow after sword blow. He couldn’t take much more of this, and his hand needed to be treated. Already tears were washing black rivers of diluted kohl down his face in a disgraceful sight. He pulled out the blade and began running again. There wasn’t much else he could do. Ganondorf outclassed him by miles.

He stumbled up the steps to the temple of the Sand Goddess, hoping and praying he could do something-

Link was yanked back by his pony tail, left to fall onto the steps. He sat there when his journey was over, dazed. Blood oozed past his eye. He had trouble thinking, but managed to will himself to sit up. He looked up to see ebony metal glinting in the torchlight. Ganondorf was yelling something, and women were finally screaming for it all to end.

Link backpedaled rapidly, climbing the steps and onto his feet. The ground shook at the strength of Ganondorf’s blade crashing into the earth. Link didn’t know what to do. He watched as Ganondorf lifted his sword again with a single desire to see Link’s blood all over the stairs he stood on, “Perhaps your blood will grace these steps as a lovely offering to the Sand Goddess.”

Link held out his bleeding arms to the sky and tossed his head back to the heavens, “GODDESS OF THE SAND! I BEG OF YOU TO HEAR MY PLEA AS ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN!” Silence fell on the courtyard as Link’s voice dwindled away, “Please... I seek asylum, I seek sanctuary.”

Link watched Ganondorf, wondering if that wasn’t enough. Then the torches dimmed. Their dancing flames stilled and fell away. People gasped in awe when they flared back to life again, decreeing it a sign the the desert goddess heard Link and was proclaiming her ward over him.

Link took his chance and threw himself into the temple before anyone could say otherwise.

...

His arms ached in their bandaged prisons of white linen designed with orange and blue and green in healing glyphs of the Goddess of the Sands. His right hand was near useless. Link smiled a little hopefully at how he knew he was taught how to use both hands. That would be handy.

“Link? Link, dearest oasis, where are you?”

Link sprang to his feet and ran for the voice, and found himself stumbling into the arms of a friend, “Saran! Oh Saran!”

Saran patted his back, “Yes, I am here, I am here.” She pulled away and held up his chin, “You were so brave.”

Link shook his head, “I don’t feel brave. I feel scared.”

Saran backed away and began pulling things out from underneath her robe, “That in and of itself is bravery.” Link counted water and food that would last for about a week between horse and rider, saw a star chart bound with silk. He looked at Saran, confused.

Saran gave him the provisions, “Ganondorf still asks for your head. He won’t rest until he knows you are dead.”

“Of course.” Link nodded grimly and began attaching the water to his belts.

Saran continued, “His Lordship says that the flames flaring once was a sign that you only have tonight as protection. Many are uneasily agreeing to his plan to make you an arrow holder the moment you step out tomorrow morning.”

“Then why do I need this? You need it more than I do!” Link cried, handing back the gifts.

Saran pushed them back into his hands, then wrapped her black cloak around him, “Because Ganondorf said in the morning. The night still sleeps. You can escape.”

Link took them back, frowning. Saran guided him to a horse, and watched as he mounted it, “Follow the stars I marked with red. That should get you to Hyrule and there’s just enough water and food to last. If anyone asks, say you seek asylum from the Gerudo.”

Link shook his head, “N-no! No Saran I-I can’t you know what they’ll do-”

“Link, dearest oasis,” Saran snapped, “this is a matter of your life. The life Ma’re thought was worth salvaging from the sands that should have swallowed you.” Saran hugged Link for what she knew to be the last time, “Link, you know she would want you to leave and seek sanctuary among your true kin.”

Link began crying again, adding more black on his cheeks in clumped patches while some tears washed it away, “No, no I don’t want to go-”

“Link, we all love you.” Saran said, “We raised you into a strong warrior who will find a path straighter than any little arrow could take.”

Link clinged to the hug for as long as he could. His voice cracked as he whispered, “Saran, my love for all of you burns hotter than the sun, and is colder than the moon.”

Saran nodded, but she pulled away with tears in her amber eyes. She smacked the rear of Link’s horse with a yell, and watched as the black dot on the horizon became smaller and smaller.

Link couldn’t help but watch as his home became lost in the ever shifting dunes, then kept his eyes fixed on the stars that would guide him to the safety of Hyrule. Slowly, his gaze lowered to his left hand, clutching the reins with a pale, golden glow of three triangles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just sat down and wrote this because this AU has been eating away at me.
> 
> I'm thinking maybe Zelda 2015 opening/origins??? I dunno.
> 
> For those interested:
> 
> * Link is mentioned wearing kohl because it's a black make up that can be worn to reduce glare, which is handy in a desert. Figures that it had use in Egypt for awhile  
> * Uknir is actually "Rinku" backwards, which if I remember my stuff right is Link's name in Japanese.


	2. Lon Lon Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's journey takes him to a small ranch just at the border of desert and Hyrule; what he's known and what he has to learn.

The journey wasn’t rough, but it was tiring. Link’s eyes strained at the starry sky to try and find his guiding star, and it was torture resisting his urge to nod off into sleep. Saren had picked him a good horse, and he was thankful for that. Of course, by a good pick Link meant it was restless and kept him on his toes. 

Saren had been also correct in picking his supplies; the journey to Hyrule was plagued with riding the desert by night and hiding among the dunes to rest by day. Link could barely sleep, constantly nodding off then bolting awake at the slightest provocation, thinking someone had found him.

It was a good half hour past the dawn of the sixth day when the sand became grass. As the sun climbed the desert smoothly transitioned to neat dirt paths in an endless sea of waving green. Link paused atop a cliff to admire it all; he’d never really seen his neighbor country, he suddenly realized. He tiredly smiled at the beckoning grass. They were right to call this a golden land- it was heaven.

He saw what looked like a ranch a short walk away with horses grazing in their pen. Link got off of his horse, wondering what to do with it. He could send it back, but it had a good chance of not surviving. He could let it drift in Hyrule, but some poor person would end up with it and incur the wrath of his tribe. Still, Link didn’t want the beast to perish, and with a yell he sent it careening through the plains, never to be seen again.

As he approached the ranch, Link wondered if they’d be welcoming to him. He still had his cloak and blue tunic that were distinctly not Hylian. He looked at himself in a nearby pool of water; blue eyes, gold hair. Hylian traits. They’d be welcoming enough.

Link walked in with his hood and with purpose. If there was anything he learned people didn’t tend to suspect someone who walked like he knew where he was going. The ranch was identified by a slightly dusty and worn sign: Lon Lon Ranch: Fine Dairy Products and Equestrian Sundries.

Link walked up to the door to the owner’s house, ready to knock. He hesitated, realizing he was using his right hand. There was still dried blood on it, and it wasn’t closing all the way. There was a numbness he suddenly noticed as well. It scared him.

“Hey! Sir!”

It took Link a moment to realize someone was calling to him, and he turned around. A girl with waist-length red hair was approaching him. Her dress had boots under it and was stained with what Link presumed was milk and dust and other things. She swung her bucket from one hand to the other and held out her freed hand, “Malon’s the name, helpin’ customers is my game!”

Link stared at her hand. He didn’t know what custom this was, but uncertainly he shook it. His lips didn’t budge. The girl- Malon, he reminded himself -straightened, let go of his hand, and huffed a little, “So, you here for milk? Cheese? Maybe a new saddle! We do lotsa saddles-”

“I’m looking for refuge. Just for the night at least.” Link’s words were mumbled and quiet.

Malon paused her babbling to try and catch the words. Her ears- long and pointed like Link’s, making him realize that wasn’t abnormal and probably another Hylian trait -flicked in the air a moment. Her smile scrunched up, “Um, say again? I didn’t catch that.”

“I just want somewhere to stay for tonight.” Link said again. His hands were clasping each other in front of his and he was staring at them, the gem-like grass, his boots, anything but Malon.

Malon responded to this by leaning into his vision, “Okay! No need to be embarrassed, me n’ pop would love to help ya out!”

Link jumped, and watched Malon saunter past him and open the door, “Hey, pop! Think we can let a guy stay the night?!” Her voice was loud. Link was sure it could be heard for miles. 

Link heard a dim reply, “Of course, but make sure he gets some good work done while he stays!”

Link nodded almost automatically. That was a fair trade. He looked around, then noticed horses. He felt his lips flick into a smile for just a moment. He liked horses, horses liked him, it was perfect. He began drifting over towards them.

Then Malon unceremoniously grabbed his arm and sent them both careening elsewhere, “No horses yet! We still gotta take care of the cows!” And so the morning filled with Malon teaching Link the ways of the farm. Cows bellowing, a few kicking, curses and laughter. Thumps of hay, pats of human hands against hide.

Link did his magic when they could tend to the horses, though. He leapt right into the pen with Malon trying to jump over the fence with similar ease in a panic, “W-Wait they don’t take kindly to stran-” Link had pulled out a small clay flute and was playing a soft, lilting, yet exotic tune with one hand and the other stretched out against one horse’s muzzle. Malon finished her sentence with a surprised smile, “gers...”

Link was soon surrounded by the herd, laughing as they nuzzled him for treats and brayed in disappointment. Then Malon cleared her throat and began singing, “Here it’s safe, Here it’s warm, Here you aren’t alone.” The herd left Link and walked to Malon. Without skipping a beat she pulled out treats for them all, “Here you all will be loved, None will hurt you here,” She repeated her tune, except this time going over each and every name of the horses.

A clydesdale- chestnut coat and white feathering in its mane, tail, and legs; a beautiful horse -trotted over to Malon and she brought her song to a close, “Epona, Epona, Epona my dear...” The two pushed close to each other, muzzle to nose.

Link approached and patted the horse, “Epona’s the name?”

“Beautiful, ain’t she?” Malon sighed, “Named after The Hero’s horse. Gem of the ranch, she is.”

Link tensed when she mentioned the word “Hero”. Ganondorf thought he was a hero. One who protected that stupid myth. Epona suddenly leaned over and snorted in Link’s hair, then skittered away. “Easy, easy, Epona.” Malon began rubbing the horse’s muzzle, “It’s alright, he’s friendly-”

Link had pulled out his flute again and began playing Malon’s song by ear. Epona left Malon’s side and began cantering around Link with happy nickers. Malon grinned at Link, “Wow, no one’s ever realized that Epona loves my music. You’re pretty sharp, sir.”

Link didn’t hear Malon. Epona... What could he say about this beautiful horse? Something about her felt like she was already his. Her brown eyes stared at his blue ones as if to say: I know you, I know you.

...

The day had already wound down when Malon realized that the rust stains on Link’s clothes were blood. So Link’s wrappings were being cleaned and Malon was inspecting the old wounds. “Gosh, no wonder you were quiet. Whatever happened was terrible.” Link nodded. He made sure that the mark on his left hand was hidden; who knows what she’d say if she saw that.

He flinched when she bent his right hand and tried to force it closed. She looked at it some more then said, “This one’s gonna be like this for the rest of your life. Hit in just the wrong spot.” Her finger lingered over the scab turning into a scar, “Nice story to tell, I guess.”

Link didn’t think that day that Malon could be so quiet. She was addressing him like he was a skittish horse. She then got up and went to a cabinet to rummage through it. Link ran his right hand along the wounds on his left arm. He felt quiet. He didn’t want to say anything.

There was a pop. Something glittered. Link raised his head to see a glowing ball with wings dancing overhead and letting bits of light sink into his hair and skin. Link’s mouth whispered open, “Fairy...?”

He looked at his hand; the scar was still there, but faded. His arm; nothing, better than new. While Link marveled at his healed injuries, Malon sighed with a laugh, “Never seen a fairy, huh?”

Link shook his head. He thought they were rumors they were so rare in the desert. He heard legends of a fountain where they danced somewhere in the heart of the sands, but quickly he used reasoning to disprove it. Fairies wouldn’t be in the middle of a desert.

Malon put the bottle back on a shelf, “Got that one from a fountain a quick ride from here.”

Link was cupping the fairy in his hands. He was entranced by the glow, by the serene dip and sway of its floating. He held it up and tried to see the source of the light, but it just seemed to be... there. He flicked near a wing, it dipped away with a jingle. He bounced his hands, the fairy mirrored.

Malon laughed, “Well, fairy boy, I think it likes you!” Link looked at her, and she explained, “Normally the things just up and leave when they’re done.” She sat down again and checked his wrappings, “No need for these, but do ya still want ‘em?” Link nodded, letting the fairy go to exchange it for some of the last pieces of home. Link was going to wrap himself up when Malon went ahead and did that anyways, “I get it, they’re yours.”

“Malon!” her father called, “Dinner!”

Malon finished Link’s wrappings and stood, “POP!” She stormed off, leaving Link rubbing his arms. “POP I’VE TOLD YOU! YOU GOT NO CLUE HOW TO COOK!” Dinner was delayed as Malon grumbled over the chicken stew, tasting, grimacing, trying to save the apparent culinary disaster. “Couldn’t cook to save his life or mine.” She grumbled as she set down the meal.

Link took a small slurp when she wasn’t looking. It was delicious. More than that. How on earth could someone make something so good?

“Well you’re being awfully picky as always. I tasted it myself and it wasn’t that bad.” Malon’s father- a portly man with a bushy mustache by the name of Talon -said as he waved his spoon in the air.

Malon put her hands on her waist and leaned in aggressively close, “Pops, let’s just eat.” She gestured to Link, “I wasn’t having our number three and honored guest eating pig slop.”

She then sat down at the head of the table and held her father’s hand. Her other lingered in the air near Link, expectant, waiting. Link accepted it reluctantly, not knowing what was going on. He just wanted a decent meal. His stomach pleaded embarrassingly loud, causing Malon to snigger.

Malon then cleared her throat, and began intoning, “Din, we thank you for your strong sun to grow our food,”- Link’s ear twitched up; Din? The name was familiar -”Nayru, we thank you for the wisdom to harvest it,”- Link shifted uncomfortably in his chair; oh yes, the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule -”Farore,” Malon and Talon giggled, “we thank you for making it in the first place!” She smiled at Link, “And we thank you for guiding...” She paused, studying Link carefully.

“W-what?” Link asked.

“Just never got your name, that’s all.” Malon said. Her words lingered as if she expected Link to answer it instantly.

“I don’t have to give my name.” was all Link said.

“Don’t be silly, fairy boy!” Malon laughed at him as if he told a good joke, “Farore gives our parents our names and in turn our parents give our names to us. So what name did she give you?”

Link was almost ready to yell at her. He didn’t receive a name from that play-pretend deity. His name was from his mother. His name meant “little arrow”. It certainly wasn’t from any goddess that didn’t exist. His name was his, and he could tell it to as many as he wanted.

Yet the word ground past his lips: “Link. My name is Link.”

“Thank you, Farore, for guiding Link into our loving home.” Malon finished the prayer. She clapped her hands, “Let’s eat then!”

Chit-chat became much less strained on Link’s part, mostly he could listen, which is exactly what he wanted to do in this foreign land. He learned a few more things, found out a few more customs and figured out what was commonplace and what wasn’t.

“Link, where’ve ya been?”

Link continued eating his soup as if he hadn’t heard what Malon said. She said again, “Where’ve ya been? Obviously not in Hyrule for awhile.”

Link set down his bowl, “I can withhold that information, can I?”

“Yes, don’t be rude, Malon.” Talon agreed.

“Well, your clothes are different.” Malon tittered, “You even acted like one of those desert-folk.”

Link stiffened. He didn’t know it was that obvious.

Malon waved her hand, “I bet you’re one of those missionaries who went to educate those weird peoples.” Link felt his stomach sink. He didn’t think he was weird. He felt outrage sink into a soft, mushy bowl of his stomach that he could only equate as a deep blow to his confidence.

“Y-yeah.” He said. The words felt like poison, “My parents and I were missionaries.”

...

Link stared at the blackness he figured was the roof. The bed was soft, comfortable. He’d rather sleep on sand and rocks. This was a fool’s bed.

He turned over, and tried sleeping.

He missed his home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHHHHHH THIS WAS GONNA BE A ONESHOT BUT DAMN IT LINK'S PESTERED ME ALL WEEKEND


	3. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's stay at the ranch has ended, but it's time for destiny to tackle him in the complete opposite direction of where he's going.

Link looked at the gleaming town nestled within the castle walls. He'd be safe there, could probably find a house. No one would think of him staying in such a crowded place, and there was plenty of spots to hide in in a city.

"Gon' be on your way today, right?" Malon plopped next to him with her skirts flying up and drifting back down.

Link shrugged, "Dunno. I'm heading there." He pointed towards the white walls to indicate his destination.

Malon squinted, then looked at him, "Few hours by horse; whole day on foot." Link leaned back, inhaling the sweeter air of Hyrule. Day on foot. He could do that. Easy. Malon then said worriedly, "The gates close at sundown. And you don't got anything to protect yourself with."

It was Link's turn to give her a funny look, "What?"

"Oh, you've prob'ly been gone so long you forgot about the Stalchildren." Link's frown grew as Malon began warning him like it was a dark night and she was trying to scare him into staying, "They say they're children and women who've gotten lost. Died of thirst, starvation, disease, maybe even unjustly murdered. They come back at night to get revenge on their cruel deaths by dragging the unsuspecting traveler into the ground with 'em at sunrise after rending their flesh with claws the whole night, and the cycle repeats."

Link took back his statements about Hyrule being beautiful, "That's... pleasant."

"There's also a word or two roaming around about a blessed weapon being able to soothe their souls if they're defeated by it, but I think it's a load of horse droppings." Malon added, as if to try and reassure him but ending up blurting out her own opinion.

Link stood, "Well, I wanna get there before nightfall then. Better get walking." Link judged the sunrise; he had... what, 11 hours?

Malon bounded off, "Hold on, lemme let ya borrow a horse."

Link was surprised when she guided Epona's reins into his hands. Malon held out her own, "All I ask is for a quick lesson with that flute of yours and letting me keep it. Then you can borrow Epona as you please. Whenever, wherever, fairy boy."

Link pulled it out, and hesitated. Malon put her fingers in her mouth and whistled the same three descending notes twice, and Epona responded by getting closer to her. Malon smiled, "See? With that song she always comes running. I'm askin' for the flute because it seems to work better with the other horses."

Link put it in her hands, and in about half an hour Malon's flute music was drifting through the fields long after Link and Epona had left.

...

Link sent Epona back on her way to Lon Lon Ranch when the ride was done and went through the gates alone. His hands fumbled his hood back up. He hated crowds; they compressed him. He hated the city; it was stench and noise that made his ears ring. Why was this such a good idea at Lon Lon Ranch?

Still, he'd grow accustomed to it. Link kept saying it in his head over and over again. He'd grow accustomed to it. While walking through market street he realized he didn't have any rupees. He left every gem to his name at his home.

All at once, Link stopped in the street and closed out the bustle of urban life. What was he going to do now? His plan- his only, dear plan -hit a bump in the road he didn't know how to fix. He looked around; people were clutching their purses or had their hands hover around them, most looked far more mistrustful than Malon had been. Link craned his neck to see beggars without anything.

When people's anger and insults became too much, Link drifted in the crowd while trying to think about what he would do. An idea illuminated a possibility, and he pulled out Saren's star chart. Without any hesitation he went out to find the proper merchant and sold it for a meager price. 50 rupees wasn't much, but it was more than nothing.

With another in a long line of tired and scared sighs, Link sat down on the edge of a fountain in the main square. 50 rupees, what would he do? He glanced up at the crowd; not many were paying attention, but quite a few were giving him odd looks.

Especially an old woman who appeared to be blind across the way. He watched her, certain she wasn't watching him back, but then noticed her crossing through the busy street, and slowly realized her eyes were just very, very gray.

Link stood and was about to join the crowd when bony hands wrapped around his left wrist, "Excuse me, young man."

Link didn't look back. There were two Gerudo women (their names were Aaleyah and Kabira, Link recalled) watching the square, leaning on a post-board that had several bounties on it. Link was unsure if his own was on there yet, but he didn't want to chance it. He needed to run.

"Hmm, the mark of the Triforce..."

Link stiffened. He stiffened to the point where he was a statue. He tried wrenching his hand away, "Just a birthmark. It's stupid. It doesn't look like that relic get your eyes checked!"

He turned to see those intensely gray eyes trained on him, "I think you're denying it, boy."

"My name is Link." He said softly, "Now please," he glanced at the Gerudo women; they seemed to start recognizing him, "let me go!"

The old woman grinned like Link was a precious gem, "I will, I just need you to do an errand for an aging woman." She removed her ring. It was gold, a bent circle formed from an image of the Triforce flanked by wings. She slipped it from her thin finger onto Link's thicker one, making a snug fit, "All I ask is you go to the castle and meet a dear friend of mine waiting the the topmost chamber in the center of the castle. If anyone gives you trouble, show them this ring."

Link fingered the ring anxiously, "Why should I?" What if this woman was tricking him? Setting him up so Ganondorf would have his head?

"I will let you go as you will," the woman smiled, "and mayhaps let you stay with me."

That convinced Link to at least try. He eyed his pursuers, "So if I see this friend of yours... I can live with you?"

The woman nodded.

Link asked, "Why? Do I need to send a message?"

"Tell her..." the old woman smiled sweetly, "He has come back."

...

Link had amazingly little trouble finding where he was going. He merely had to raise his hand and anyone would direct him with a surprised nod. In a sweet bonus he even threw off his pursuers when he mentioned he might've been followed, and was able to withdraw his hood (although a few guards insisted he do so). The doors were large and ornate, which made Link wonder what exactly the woman was, and who her companion was, as well.

He opened them to realize that this companion was royalty.

Sitting on a small throne beneath a large triangle of stained glass tales was a girl. Her hair was gold, her eyes were blue, skin fair and clothing ornate, refined, graceful. A tiara of golden leaves sat in her hair, letting only a swish of it rest above her eyes and none in front of her long ears. Simple earrings- golden triangles and nothing more -dangled from them. The advisers and messengers around her halted, staring at Link, a dirty, dingy, commoner, unannounced.

Chaos ensued, everyone scrambling and yelling things like "How dare you come to Her Highness so flippantly unannounced!" at Link before he could even explain himself. Link backed up with his words choked and clinging to his throat with fear as the angry men (and occasional woman) rallied to throw him out. Probably out a window, actually.

And then the girl raised her hand. Quiet and harmony was restored in an instantaneous ripple. She then quietly waved it and the ensemble grumbled as their footsteps sullenly went out. One man grabbed Link's arm roughly, "Ruffian, you're supposed to-"

"The boy stays. I wish to talk with him alone."

Link finally heard the girl's voice. It was commanding, like it was meant to be there and law was established the moment the words entered the air. But it was also soft, and sprang from her throat with purpose, kindness, and compassion. Link felt himself longing for a desert spring at the sound her voice, even if it was now mere echoes in the marble hall.

The doors sealed them within the tomb of silence, drowning out any other sound with their closing. Link stared at the girl, and the girl stared back with wide blue eyes. Eyes that begged and screamed with heavy burdens and a great destiny in her future, possibly too near. Eyes that Link suddenly recognized. The girl, the one from that raid all those years ago, was the Princess of Hyrule (then, or still, he didn't know yet).

She stood from the small and simple throne, continuing to examine him, "So... It's you." Link admired her careful and balanced strides. Like she was walking on air with no dip in her posture or height. "The boy... The Hylian boy in the desert."

Link felt offended. So what if he was Hylian? She singled him out from his family, his friends, his community, as if he was anything better. It was clear enough from the way "Hylian" sprang from her lips that she saw him as something superior to them and not one of their number.

Still, once again his mouth sealed itself shut. He had no reason to talk with her other than the message; now- when she could punish him however she wished -wasn't the time to be the delivery boy.

The princess held a hand to her breast, "I've been..." She paused as if deciding her words again like a cautious editor, "You never did get my name, did you?"

Link said nothing.

She chuckled, "You didn't talk either." She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Zelda." The introductory gesture seemed cold from so far away. As if she was scared of edging into dangerous territory. Link turned his left side away from her slightly. He swore to the Sand Goddess if she was after his stupid birthmark too...

"I suppose you're unaccustomed to a typical Hylian gesture of welcome." Zelda said with a frown. Her cheeks became roses as she dared to walk a little nearer, "I suppose it also works better if you're closer. I apologize, no one ever gets close enough to me to do it properly; descended from the gods and all that."

Link scoffed. They really believed that?

To his surprise, Zelda wasn't offended, "It must sound ridiculous to you. It's clear to me you weren't raised in Hyrule." Suddenly her careful pace did a complete 180, and her head raised itself to the stained glass above, "I suppose I need to tell you why my nanny, Impa, thought you should seek me out." Link followed her gaze and took another look that the glass, admiring how beautiful, but fragile, it was. Hylians certainly did the arts better.

Zelda began explaining the legend above their heads. She started with the top- an image that repeated the three triangle layout with the center white and gold, bottom right green with a golden triangle inside, repeated on the bottom left and top with blue and red encapsulating their own pieces. So the Triforce was three pieces, of three virtues Zelda explained as Courage (green), Wisdom (blue), and Power (red).

Then she wandered down to the bottom left of the stained glass as a whole. A dark, sharp monster carved out of ebony and violet glass reached for a shining image of the whole Triforce. Smoky tendrils reached beyond the monster's corner and into the center, and almost strangled two figures against a golden background.

The final image in the lower right wasn't of note; just denouement as balance was restored to the land. Link didn't see that, though. He felt his breath stop in the center image. On the right was a princess holding arrows that shone in their own circle of light, but on the girl's left...

On the left was a boy clothed in green that looked almost identical to him. Link continued staring at his twin in glass. NO. No no no no no. That wasn't him. This wasn't his destiny this country- t-this princess! T-they were all crazy-

Link heard the vaguest drone from his left hand. Something warm seemed to emanate from it. He tore his eyes from the glass to inspect it, but found Zelda inches from him. She was startled by the sudden movement, and once again the two stared at each other in some nameless contest. Link almost hated her eyes- wide and piercing. Something uncannily... old and ancient in them that clashed with her youthful face of what Link surmised was merely fifteen.

She reached for him and Link took a step back. He almost felt his hand vibrating uncontrollably when her touch neared. Zelda withdrew her hand, but she held up her right and began rubbing it while admiring... Link hoped that was the glint of gold jewelry, "Impa was right... It's you."

Link held up his left in proximity to Zelda's right hand.

Both of them swelled into a loud (but not unpleasant) drone.

Both of them held the glowing image of the holy relic known as the Triforce. Wisdom for Zelda, and Courage for Link.

Link couldn't keep his stoic mask up. He panicked.

"WHAT?! NO! NO NO NO! NO I-I'M NOT-" He looked at Zelda, who seemed to be experiencing time in a slower flow; reacting, but just barely, "I-I'm not- t-this isn't-!" He held up his hand, "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

It wasn't true. He wasn't a hero who protected the Triforce. The Triforce wasn't even real! What was he doing with the piece of Courage?! It was a sick, sick joke. The princess was joking with him. His hands shook with anger born of fear, reaching and clawing for Zelda but not daring to graze her skin, "Answer me, Zelda!"

Zelda bowed her head and took a step back, "I've told you. You're the spirit of the Hero of Legend reborn."

The Hero of Legend.

The Hero Who Protects the Triforce.

Different name.

Same fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry my KH is showing)


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides that being a hero is the exact opposite of what he wants and from there he tries to scrape together somewhere to stay and avoid both Hylian and Gerudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be fun I swear

Link’s anger had fired his soul into a hollow urn of despair. He couldn’t do anything but stare at Zelda as if she had just betrayed him. It was true. Ganondorf was right. He was some sort of reincarnation of some greater hero.

But he didn’t want this. He just wanted to lay low and let the Gerudo chief come to his senses. He wanted to go home and live out his life peacefully. He wasn’t a hero anyways. It was just this myth that glowed on his hand, not real, not proof, of course it wasn’t proof it was superstitious nonsense-

“D-don’t you feel honored?” Zelda’s voice stuttered. As if she was really surprised that Link didn’t want to bear this legendary burden.

“Honored?” Link asked, “Honored?!” He threw his hands in the air, “What in the names of the stars makes you think I’m HONORED?!”

Zelda backed away, biting her lip. She had no answer, “I-I just thought...” She held out her hands, pleading, “B-but you’re a hero! You get to save this land and be forever honored in legend-”

“It was THIS that tore me from my home!” Link yelled at her, waving his mark of destiny around, “THIS that made me lose everything I had! THIS that took my right hand and almost KILLED ME!”

Zelda seemed to still be at a loss, staring numbly at Link’s right hand. Link held it up, cupping it because he couldn’t do any more than that, “You wanna see my proof? You got a cripple for a hero!” 

Link turned from her, tired of her cowed silence and her terrorized gaze. He made a few more frustrated noises, unsure of what to actually say. His gut screamed that Ganondorf was this nameless evil he would have to defeat. He would have to turn against his tribe, his chief, everything he had known. He’d be a traitor to his home and a savior to a country who didn’t care about him until he was needed.

One foot walked in front of the other, and then one foot ran in front of the other. Soon Link was bursting out the doors of the throne room and running through Hyrule Castle with Zelda yelling at the guards to stop him. Her shoes sounded like dainty bells as she ran after Link, calling his name and begging him to let her try and remedy his fate. As if she could find another to take his place or coax him into willingness.

But Link kept running. It was easy enough from him to perceive how to avoid the guards. He twisted arms, ducked between legs and tripped them, anything to get his single-minded desire to run from his destiny satisfied. He skidded around a corner and found himself trapped. Link glanced at a window and quickly judged the distance to the ground.

He jumped out.

...

Link didn’t exactly know how long he ran after that, nor how long people were following him. He managed to disperse any damage When he got outside the gates he stumbled for a few more feet before sticking his fingers in his mouth and screeching those same six notes of the same three. He waited. He couldn’t run forever, and Malon said Epona could be his any time, right?

Just over a nearby hill the clydesdale horse galloped to his side. He ran up to her and hopped on in one seamless movement, clinging to the snowy mane and whispering, “Epona, just take me away from here. Far, far away.”

The horse seemed to understand the pain in Link’s voice and began running at breakneck speed to... well, Link didn’t care where. Link’s ears were filled with only the howl of the wind as time seemed to stop with the sun shining bright at a future that was everything but.

He’d go back to Malon and Lon Lon Ranch. 

Yes, that’s what he’d do. 

He’d go back when Ganondorf realized what he was doing and what he was pursuing was pointless. Until then he’d just be an ordinary Hylian. Just ordinary. No hero. No vanquishing evil. Just Link. Link and his horses. He’d settle down. For the rest of his life if he’d have to.

Epona suddenly lurched. Link looked around to realize the sun had fallen, and now he was faced with the nightmarish sight of... what had Malon called them? Stalchildren? They were nothing but sharp, mean bone that scratched at rider and horse and intended to drag them both down into their wretched home.

Link spurred the skittish horse on, bolting through the night to escape this new danger. “Forward, just forward!” Link yelled when he heard pursuit behind them, “You can go, Epona! You can do it!”

Suddenly, Epona’s hooves became unsteady and she swayed with a screeching bray and rearing to turn completely around. Link desperately tried to hold on, “Epona! Epona calm down!” His fingers began either slipping in her mane or getting painfully caught in tangles. 

He looked back, realizing that Epona almost ran off a cliff. The hole that made it was pretty well hidden. He urged the horse on as she began trying to get her weight onto firmer ground, “Come on, Epona, come on, good girl you can get us out-”

And then his fingers didn’t feel horse-hair.

Then there was weightlessness.

Then...?

Nothing.

...

“Mama! Mama look!”

Ma’re brushed aside the bead curtain door to see Link proudly wearing a smear of black across his eyes, “I’m just like you! I’m ready to go into the desert and keep us safe!”

Ma’re sighed with a laugh and scooped Link into her arms, “You’re so young, though!”

“You’re young too!” Link replied.

His mother only shook her head and began wiping up the glare-reducing paste, “But compared to you, I am much older, much wiser.” 

Link pouted, but didn’t seem to disagree with his mother either. She held him up and pointed at the man addressing a problem with reasonable judgement, “And he is wiser and older than both of us. That is why Lord Ganondorf is the chief.”

The business was apparently resolved, because Ganondorf had left and was heading their way. Ma’re set Link down and bowed, “Lord Ganondorf.”

Link copied her, “Lord G’nin’orf.” He smiled up when the chief laughed.

Ma’re only scolded Link, “Link, please, show respect-”

“It’s fine, Ma’re, be at ease.” Link felt a shudder pass. Ganondorf’s voice was much deeper than he’d ever heard, and he liked it. Like the thunder before rain. His head dipped when Ganondorf rubbed it, “He is young. He will learn to say it properly in time.”

Link nodded, and tried again, “Lord Gan’dorf.”

Ganondorf left to resume his chiefly duties with a smile, “See? He already improves.”

...

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

That was what Link felt first. Droplets on his head and their steady patter echoing elsewhere. His clothes had the barest soak of moisture. No, no he was lying in a puddle of water. He wanted to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t. Sleep, they insisted, sleep on.

So he moved on and sat up instead. He held a hand to his head, wondering what the ache was. He felt the back, and knew he’d hit it pretty hard; there was dried blood on clumps of hair. His eyes finally complied to open, and he looked up to follow the light. He could see the moon through the hole, but mostly there was darkness around him. Definitely not coming out the way he came in.

He stopped looking at the moon. Link needed his eyes to adjust to the darkness if he was going to get out. There had to be a door elsewhere; there was tile on the floor. Human made. This wasn’t just some kind of sinkhole that spontaneously happened. There had to be another door, another way out.

Link began standing, but almost fell over with a howl. He looked at his foot. Not broken, but sprained badly enough to be a problem. He looked around for a wall, then found one and managed to shuffle to it. Leaning against it would be annoying, and would make things difficult, but at least he’d have better movement.

He gave the room one more look over, then followed the wall to a door. Link looked back at the moon one more time before delving deeper to find another way out. The place, now that Link’s senses were on high alert, smelled damp and old. Link’s fingers kept drumming over grooves and smooth stretches, leading him to presume there was mosaics on the wall. He still couldn’t see well at all, so how could he know?

The wall stopped, coming to another large room. Link rounded the corner, but almost slipped. There wasn’t any ground, his feet were now barely on the ledge. His hand grabbed what felt like a candelabra, and then it slid down the wall with a deep “shunk”.

One torch flared into life, followed by another and another until Link was caught staring in precarious, slack-jawed amazement at the glittering hall. The tiles were full of precious materials, from gold to copper and rubies to diamonds, all carefully carved into their own glittering frescos. 

He managed to get back on his good foot, seeing that he slipped because the stairway was missing some of it’s landing. He then cautiously slid down the remaining railing to the ground floor (or was it sublevel 2, in relation to the surface?) and looked for an exit there. 

Grand sealed doors, torches illuminating some Hylian mythology. An eye above the doors seemed to observe him for sin (or valor or something else Link couldn’t place), and the walls twinkled with what looked like beings of ruby, emerald, and sapphire creating the lands. Nothing useful. Not to him. Maybe a cobweb or two if he was really stretching it.

Link looked back up, noting that the way he’d came had a glow of torches, too. Perhaps he’d turned all of them on through some mechanism or magic? He began hobbling back up the stairs; if there was torchlight everywhere, he could get another look at his arrival point. It didn’t hurt to double check.

He slipped and hurt his bad foot some more, but the pain was becoming a dull, almost unnoticeable throb. If anything it’d be hard to walk on it for a few more days. Link looked around the chamber, and noticed rubble reaching for the hole he’d come from. He could climb it... if his foot was better. He didn’t even recall how it’d been hurt. Maybe it was jumping out that window and he just now noticed...

Water from years- centuries -of rain was dripping through cracks in the roof. That was the source of the puddles strewn about the room like he was a small creature observing a small spill. Link then saw something flickering in the torchlight. Something in the rubble. He drew closer, but slipped and fell flat on his face. 

While he cursed at the gods for his misfortune, his hand clawed out and managed to brush away the dirt. Polished wood, varnish still shining as if a day hadn’t passed. Golden edging on top of that. A keyhole that guarded what lay within. Link sat down cross-legged and pulled the small chest out. He tested the lid, and it opened with the lock remaining unlocked. Link worried nothing was inside it until he realized the cloth was something much better.

He pulled out a sling with a confident grin. A bag was nestled in it, filled with- Link scoffed here -precious stones perfect for throwing. Pricey ammunition but ammunition worth having when there was nothing. He then went through the rubble and collected stones until he had 25 shots altogether. 10 gems and 15 stones. He’d keep the gems for when he knew he could get them back, since they were precut to be better throws than an uneven rock. Perhaps even a little harder than the stones he’d collected.

Link then got back up and shuffled through the place again. He finally put it through his head that this place was a temple, abandoned by time. His starting point was filled with murals of Hyrule. The hallway between the two rooms he knew of were decorated with the Legendary Hero. So the most sacred place- Link presumed -must have been behind the sealed doors in what he labeled “Room of Creation”.

He paused in front of the doors once more, puzzling over how they would open. He pressed in gems for switches, running his hands along the walls like a blind man. There seemed to be no pressure plates in the floor. Link slumped on the stairs, wondering if he could end up living here. The water was good and ground filtered. Animals could fall in for meals. Yes, it wouldn’t be glamorous, but he could live here.

Absently he took out a stone and swung it against the wall. It clattered back and he picked it up and swung it again. Link repeated this like a madman’s creed. 

CLACK, skitter skitter... CLACK, skitter skitter... CLACK, skitter skitter... CLACK, skitter skitter...

Link figured he’d amuse himself with profanity towards Hyrule’s gods. He tossed a stone at that omnipresent eye in an act of blasphemy none would witness except the gods. Maybe Link would be lucky and he’d be killed by one of them before his head could fuss over living as a wanted man by both Gerudo and Hylian.

To his surprise the eye sank into the wall with the smallest hiss, and the doors grinded open. Link stood, tripped, then rose back to his feet. There was more to explore, and perhaps a way out with it. He almost ran in, but he curbed his enthusiasm by hiding behind one door and looking in. Link then strode right in when he realized it was an empty room. He paused in the center, wondering what the new sound was in his ears. It was too dry to be running water, too soft, too consistent.

Link looked up at a glowing set of eight eyes.

He jumped away out of pure instinct and ended up falling when his foot didn’t support him right. The spider- far larger than any normal spider, of course -fell down onto Link’s level with a dry crack of its mandibles. Link let out a nervous laugh; perhaps it was saying “mmm, lunch”.

He tried standing again, but he couldn’t get the right leverage to do so. He couldn’t get onto his feet without crippling pain. He pulled out his sling, already feeling a few wisps of some kind of mucus. 

The spider was just about on top of him. Link took as careful aim as he could, swung, and rolled away between the arachnid’s legs. There was a screech, and Link knew he hit it where he wanted to: the eyes. Or maybe an eye. 

Link checked his ammo, knowing he’d used a gem. It was far too smooth to be a rock; he’d just grabbed something and threw it so of course he didn’t have the care. He turned back to see that one of the eyes had gone out, and he quickly grabbed another to defend his poor vantage point.

What was he tossing? Did they hit and, if so, what? Link just wanted the thing squished. He’d only been more terrified when he fled from his home. Soon the spider was down to one eye, and Link was crawling among muck that he figured was spider blood. It was thicker than water, but not as thick as his own blood. More like mucus. Maybe drool, if spiders really did that. They’d always been too small for Link to bother observing.

Link grabbed one more stone and began swinging it around. The spider was slinking through the shadows so much easier now that only one eye pierced the dark. Link listened for the clicks of its joints and mouth, but found nothing but echoing dust time after time. Occasionally a leg would knock him to the ground, winded for just a few moments.

And then, with Link huddled against the wall for dear life, that eye was right next him his face. It illuminated two pincers at his neck. 

Link did what any cornered person would do. He yelled and punched right through the eye. Disgusting- it was like punching through mud, except there was more resistance and some sort of fluid retaliated and drenched him -but it worked. What else was he supposed to do? 

The arachnid howled with rage and despair, and Link pulled his hand out of the gooey mess to scramble to his feet back against the wall so he wouldn’t be pinned when the massive weight fell to the floor.

The beast twitched once. Twice. It was dead. Some webbing fell away and exposed moonlight. Link sighed and sat back down. His leg throbbed with pain up to his knee and even past it. He then noticed... something was clenched in his fist. He didn’t recall ever grabbing anything, but his mind was still addled by adrenaline. He looked at his hand, and opened it.

A small ruby heart encompassed by golden filigree sat there, innocent, but wet from bodily fluids of some kind. And then slowly it glowed and melded into his hand, and Link felt warmth spread through him. The ache in his leg was gone.

Link curled up, observing the corpse of the spider he just killed. He felt... Alive? Safe? Like he just did something amazing. But it was hollow, of a sorts. His mind was running rampant, trying to get him back to his composed self.

He drank in the silence after the frantic encounter, pulling out a diamond and watching the rays and rainbows it refracted into the spider husk with eight bloody eyes.


	5. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link isn't quite as alone in the abandoned temple as he thought...

Link had been in his trance for... well, it was a long time. Once again time seemed to stop bend to his will. He stared at the play of light from the diamond sphere onto the desecrated mess of exoskeleton and limbs and blood that had been steadily dissolving as if he was staring miles away or into the future. His eyes were unfocused and glazed.

“Your soul is so strong, so courageous as always... How, oh how, does it maintain it’s will?” Link blinked. His muscles tensed. He looked for the source of the voice as he tried to discern who could say it. It was old, but young. Whispery like the wind but clearly understood. Like a mother’s lullaby reaching for you at the edge of dreams.

Something grinded against another; the sound of stone shifting against stone. Link stood, arming his sling, “W-who’s there?!”

“But I should know,” more grinding, but it was soft, balanced, careful, even graceful. A cold marble statue- a woman, young and beautiful with flowers in her cropped hair with motherly curves -stepped into the moonlight, “I did forge your courageous and gentle soul many eons ago...” The statue held a hand- one with a single golden bangle -to its breast, “Hylia made it eternal, but I fashioned it from my courage, kindness, and the ever persisting rhythm of life. I tempered it to be stronger than any mortal steel.”

While the statue crooned over Link like he was a toy she’d made so long ago, he was staring at her. But her lips didn’t match what she said. He finally seemed to register the whispering drone of an unknown language. What was this sorcery? Who was this who claimed to have made his soul?

“Sister,” there was a different grinding from elsewhere, and another stepped into the light. Her hair was long and loose, but to clash with it her dress hid her curves, leaving her flat looking; a choker of gold covered her shoulders alongside her wrists clamped in the metal like manacles. “You do forget he has such a potential for wisdom.”

“And you both forget,” Link just about had a heart attack; he knew the hourglass figure and seducing sways of step and the high ponytail of this new statue, “that the boy has enough power to always defeat my corrupted piece.” Golden braces were on both of her wrists, but Link didn’t care.

He dropped to the ground, “Goddess of the Sands!”

The woman of marble looked at her sisters, smug, “And this time he has been raised as my own.”

The first statue made an angry grinding noise as her hands clenched shut- well, one didn’t because it was holding a sculpted flower, “Sister,” the honeyed word was laced with annoyed venom, “you neglect the fact that the boy is under my charge.”

Link scrambled back with a cry when his crest of the Triforce almost blinded him with an angry drone. He wondered if his hand had caught fire.

“Enough, both of you.” the long haired woman snapped. Her pupiless eyes furrowed with anger, then slowly her head turned to Link with a softer look, “You’re scaring the only hope we have.” 

Link then noticed all three statues had converged on him, cold white with only gold to accompany it. He only bowed his head and muttered prayers as they began deliberating and arguing about something he was purposefully ignoring. No, no please this wasn’t happening. No he wasn’t being visited by goddesses that didn’t exist. This was a dream, a hallucination.

“Link, hero chosen by the gods, stand at least.” the first statue commanded. Link did so, but stared at his feet. If there was any word to describe his state of mind it would be “nope”.

“Desert child, look at me.” Link complied to the Sand Goddess’s will and watched her. The other two were just trickery. 

She shook her head, her voice soft and chastising, “We are all very much real.” She bent down to Link as if addressing a child, “And my true name-” Link covered his ears and rapidly shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to know that. He hadn’t gone through the proper rites. He wasn’t even a part of the clergy for her sake! The information was far too sacred for his ears. He wondered if the rumors were true. If he’d go deaf if he even just barely heard it.

But he heard it anyways, like a hollow ring in his skull, a voice in his very mind, “is Din. Goddess of Power, the Desert and Mountains, Fire, and Fate.”

The other two statues agreed proper introduction was needed, and exchanged their own titles:

“I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, the Lakes and Rivers, Water, and Law.”

“I am Farore, Goddess of Courage, the Forest and Plains, Wind, and Life.”

Link uncovered his ears. Water dripped somewhere. A piece of rubble finally fell. Not deaf. He wasn’t burning to death on the spot either. His stomach burned with shame and his cheeks felt hot, but that was it.

Din seemed to still be staring at him; it was hard to tell if she was without pupils carved into her eyes, “See? You are safe from harm.”

The first statue- Farore -spoke up, “Quit talking to him like he’s yours. You know very well the piece that dwells within him is mine.”

Din stood tall again, “Farore, dear, he is comfortable with me.”

The long haired one- Nayru -once again stopped the struggle, “Farore, Din is not trying to change his destiny, nor steal the Triforce of Courage. She is talking to him because she feels he is most comfortable with her.” Nayru trained her stony gaze upon Link, “Is that not so, hero?”

Link nodded, but then mumbled, “I-I’m not-”

“You are,” Nayru coldly cut him off, “It was preordained long, long ago, when the Kingdom of Hyrule was nonexistent and the land that would become it was only a few millenia.” She held up her hands as if it was a fussy child she was talking about, “Hylia’s struggle with the Demon King Demise required a champion to be reborn eternally alongside his curse of hatred.”

“That reborn hero, would be you.” Farore helpfully explained, “You are the soul Hylia made eternal so long ago to rise again when Hyrule needs it most.”

Link bit his tongue. These were goddesses he was talking to. His hands turned to fists, then they trembled, and finally he said firmly, “I don’t... I don’t want to be the hero.”

There was the same stunned silence Zelda had given him. As if the idea of him rejecting this fate was ridiculous and had never been done before. Link only stared at his muddied boots now. This was it. Smote for sure by divine wrath. Then someone else could do it.

“Then Hyrule shall burn.”

Link’s head snapped up to see the goddesses watching each other. “If he is unwilling, our creation has finally fallen.” Nayru said dismally.

“But it can’t end yet.” Farore insisted. She glared at Din with a shriek, “This is all your fault! If he wasn’t raised with-”

“We just need to add his family into that observation, Nayru.” Din cooly replied. She looked at Link, “If you don’t save Hyrule, you cannot save yourself, and you can never return Saran’s kindness. All of our creation- Hyrule and all of our precious desert -will be ruined, because you refused to find peace.” From Nayru and Farore, the words were meaningless. From Din? Link felt crushed with guilt and blame.

Link watched Farore wave a hand, and doors he hadn’t seen opened, “I take it your mind has changed, hero?” Awaiting him was a single pedestal, and upon it was deep green cloth and leather trappings.

Link saw no point in resisting any longer. His stomach- no, his entire body -felt like a hollow vessel awaiting his duty. Link took a step towards the green cloth, “I suppose... I can...” His words kept sticking to his throat as if it was coated in glue, “I can wait no longer for my destiny to change. It... It won’t.”

Link nodded again, except this time it was sluggish and absent. “I know now that it won’t.” He picked up the cloth, and found out it was a tunic. The hem was done in a vaguely different shade of green, and the leather belts were for holding a sword, a shield, and the like. There was also chainmail, for protection. Link stared at the new clothes, “It won’t.”

Farore nodded, and her arms drifted around the air to form a pseudo-hug, “Change is good. It adapts and grows to be better than before. This place- this hallowed ground known eons ago as the Temple of Time -is one of metamorphosis, desert child.”

She backed away, and the three statues nodded. Their voices rang together in chorus, and Link stopped. “Three pearls we have left,”

Nayru’s voice was cold and clear, “Three pearls you must seek,”

Din lamented, “Three tribes all bereft,”

Farore added, “For you to replace what’s unique,”

The cycle repeated:

“One in the deepest waters,”

“One in the mountains high,”

“One where nature always wanders,”

There was a pause before the statues spoke together once more, “Your reward, where people never die.”

When the ominous prophecy faded, Link noticed that something in the air calmed. The statues halted in their poses, mouths open as if to sing. Farore still seemed to reach out gracefully to hug Link. Nayru was reaching for his shoulders as if to whisper the secrets of the universe into his ear. Din held out her hands like strings were attached to Link, her darling puppet.

Most of all, Link realized he was alone again.

...

A youth clad in green scrambled out of the rubble, then stood back on the solid plain of Hyrule Field. He adjusted his cap again, worried it would fall off, and brushed off the cobwebs and dust. His eyes blearily blinked at the sunrise.

Link put his fingers in his mouth, and whistled sharply for Epona.

Moments later, he was solemnly on his way back to Lon Lon Ranch.

Exactly where he had stood, was a small effigy of a boy his age dressed in blue.


	6. Lake Hylia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sets out for whatever these "Deepest of the waters" are in Hyrule

“Oh I can’t believe those silly townsfolk.” Malon sighed as she thoroughly brushed Epona’s hair for the hundredth time since she began ranting and raving to Link’s pensive silence, “Think MY horse- my precious little gem of a horse -ran off with some rapscallion wanted by the princess.” There wasn’t any snags at all now- there hadn’t been for hours -but Malon still brushed and brushed and brushed with a huff, “Epona wouldn’t even dream of running away,” she looked at the horse, “now would you?”

Epona snorted. Malon took it for a “no I wouldn’t” instead of “can you stop that now?” and continued, “I mean, she just about bolted the middle of the day yesterday- jumped clear over her fence and every other like she was running from a wildfire, mind you -and I didn’t see her again until later that night,” Malon then began lamenting a recount of what she had been greeted with this morning, “but ‘no siree Mr. Guard my horse was not holding a wanted man’, ‘she’s being borrowed by a friend of mine sir’, ‘I don’t know what in the blazes you’re talkin’ about, sir’!”

Link shrugged, “I don’t think he was in trouble...”

Malon shrugged back, “They said the princess herself wanted him so I figure he’s done somethin’ bad.” She noted the water trough was getting low and left to snag some more water, “Suppose I’ll hear about it at the market.”

While Malon whistled away, Link and Epona shared a treasure of a glance. Link raised his eyebrow. Epona snorted his hair up, grabbed the hem of his hat and began chewing on it. Link grabbed it back from her, “Hey now! That’s...s” he felt conflicted about saying “sacred” and opted to instead say, “special.”

Malon came tromping back in, “... And can you believe the nerve of him to think that just because we’re hospitable we’re a place for fugitives to hide!” She sloshed in the water with another frustrated sigh. She looked for Link and saw the tail of his horse-spit imbued hat swaying as he brushed the coat of a different horse.

Malon sauntered up to him and watched him for a moment. Link seemed to not really be focusing on his brushing, and his gaze kept wandering, glazed over and distant. She touched his hand over the brush, “You alright?”

Link whirled, the whites of his eyes almost the only thing Malon could see for a brief moment. He then looked away while his gaze became vacant and cow-like, “S-sorry... you scared me.”

Malon flipped his hat around into his face, “Sorry back.” She laughed as Link rearranged his hat with the most amusing expression. She then picked up where his brushing left off, “You gotta brush with the coat.”

“I know that,” Link mumbled. He rubbed the horse’s muzzle, “I’m sorry. Not thinking straight today...” The horse did the same as Epona and began eating at Link’s hat. Link wrenched it away, “Will you quit that?” Malon giggled. Link couldn’t help but chuckle himself. Link backed away and leaned against the opposite stall, returning his mind to whatever other things he was thinking about.

Malon leaned next to him, “Nice clothes.” She still didn’t understand where he got them. The quality and styling was old, but definitely fancy. They couldn’t’ve been bought anywhere recently, either. Not to mention the whole “clad in green” deal that made her stomach float with admiration.

It was about a minute later when Link said, “I guess they are.” He fingered the hem of his tunic, revealing amazingly good quality chainmail beneath, “...guess they are.”

Silence was not comfortable for Malon, “You know, you’re being awfully quiet. A different quiet.” She shrugged, “I know you’re the quiet type- it’s why I’m always talkin’ around you. Quiet types are good listeners in exchange for not bein' good talkers... But you’ve definitely got somethin’ else tangling your head in a knot.”

Link didn’t reply. He was staring at the water trough. Something clicked, and his mouth opened every so slightly, “Malon, where’s the deepest water in Hyrule?”

Malon stood up and began pacing around, “Well, dunno about the deepest water, but the biggest amount would be in Lake Hylia. About...” She looked out a window to see where the sun, “About south of here.”

Link nodded. It was a lead, the best he had right now. He asked, “Can I borrow Epona again?”

Malon pulled out the flute Link had given her and played a few notes. She then smiled, “Well, you gave me this and I said you could use her as you pleased!” Link smiled. 

He guided Epona out of her stall, “Well, I suppose I’m off, then.”

Malon followed him out, “Where ya going?”

Link mounted Epona, “Lake Hylia. I was told to go there for a...” he hesitated before explaining, “job.” He mounted Epona and waved goodbye, “I’ll see ya in a few days!” With a yell, Link and Epona were no more than dust

...

Epona’s hooves slowed from full gallop into a neat trot as the hard and beaten soil of the plains turned into looser, loamier dirt. Link got off with a smile lighting his face. Malon should’ve told him this was an ocean of water. He’d never seen so much in his life!

He ran to the shore with a laugh, dipping his hands into the water and drinking it. Cold, clear, deliciously pristine. He waded in, surprised that he could. Oases were normally far too shallow to soak more than his boots, and now here he was waist-deep- with tons of room to continue -and surrounded by liquid. He stopped there, though. Link didn’t know how to swim well, and with wearing chainmail that wasn’t terribly good.

Link’s fingers dipped into the water, and he even dared to back up and sit down in the slightly shallower section near the shore. His tunic was soaked already, and his teeth chattered ever so slightly. It was cold, and cold was amazing. Delicately his head hung down into the water, and delicately balance was maintained so that he floated there, watching the cloudy sky with everything but his face encased in the wonderful chill. Epona walked up to him and snorted in his bangs.

“Epona!” Link laughed. He sat back up and playfully nudged her. He stopped when he heard a splash. He looked out at the lake, his hand hovering to his sword- Oh wait. He didn’t have one. He was using the wrong hand, too. Muscle memory wasn’t going to do him good.

He stood as sloshed back through the water. His hands clumsily grabbed at his sling, and he loaded in a rock, “Who’s there?” Of course, if it was a fish- he’d heard of fish before, just not seen one -talking was pointless. He didn’t know how big fish were supposed to be, but the ripple on the surface of the water was definitely big. “I hope that it’s not the whole country trying to kill me...” Link couldn’t help but mumble.

But it wasn’t exactly a fish. Pale blue scales and fins came out of deeper water, followed by large, dark eyes that were furrowed in confusion. Then a jaw, exposing a face that was human enough if not for the blue scales part. And the eyes. The eyes were kinda creepy, actually. A few sapphires glittered among gold and silver and coral jewelry, arranged in such a way that it was haphazard, but continually twinkling and glinting in the light. 

The thing then said something that sounded like gurgling water in a distinctly feminine voice.

“You can talk?” Link replied. The fish-girl babbled something back. A question, he supposed. He caught something that sounded like a garbled “Hylian”. Link held up his hands to his chest. His voice was slow and clear, “Yes, I’m Hylian. I speak Hylian.”

“I knew that.” The fish-girl splashed at the water with a pout, “I was trying to see if you spoke Zoran.” This bit wasn’t directed at Link, “Upstream dialect, to be specific, but I guess he’s too stupid to understand it...”

“I heard that.” Link quipped.

The fish-girl glared at him, “Excuse you!” She shook her head and babbled her little “Upstream dialect” a little more, treading water angrily. Probably curses. Link, in response to her rudeness, made a few light cursing gestures behind her back. He stopped when she turned and sneered, “What are you doing swimming anyways? It’s too cold.”

“Too cold?” Link laughed, “This is great!”

The fish-girl looked at him like he was crazy. “The mountain snow’s melting and feeding the river this time of year.” She said, “Ergo, the water’s too cold for you land-dwelling Hylians. You'll get sick.”

“Well, maybe I’m not like any ‘land-dwelling Hylian’ you’ve ever met.” Link replied, “I like the water like this.”

“Your lips are blue.”

Link self-consciously looked at his reflection. Indeed they weren’t red or rosy pink, they were a cold purplish blue that trembled. He looked at the fish-girl, “Are you doing that?”

“Oh, sure I am.” She swam around a little more, her voice drawling and bitter, “Everyone knows Zoras can cast blue-lip curses.” So she WAS Zoran. Link thought the aquatic peoples were legend. Still, he didn’t do anything to deserve a curse!

“What did I do to you?!” Link asked back, “I’m just enjoying a swim!”

The Zora girl looked at him a little funnier now, “Are you new to Hyrule?” She dared to swim closer, “You must be. You’re very different. Your clothes aren’t exactly in style right now...” Link backed away as her eyes watched him intently- he suddenly realized they were silver with very large pupils. She tilted her head, a few hair-like fins waving, “Your skin’s darker... Still fair but darker. And not to mention they’re always harping about a hero clad in green.”

Link’s annoyance and mirth faded into somber denial. “I-I just like green. I’m not a hero I’m just...” He remembered what the goddesses told him, and he quickly said, “I’m actually a delivery boy. I-I need to pick up something in-” he hesitated, “Um, I was told ‘the deepest of the waters’...”

The Zora girl’s pupils narrowed, exposing more silver. She backed up into the waves, “That’s not possible for someone like you. Who sent you?”

“Um... Important people.” Link said, “What? Do you not trust me-”

“The deepest waters in Hyrule are in Zora’s Domain.” She snapped at him, “Always under water, very few dry pockets of air. You’d drown before we got halfway.”

“You can take me then?” Link asked.

“If you have a death wish!” The Zora girl began swimming away, “You’re crazy, goodbye!”

Link, however, felt that somehow there was a way she wasn't divulging, and began swimming after her, “Hey! I really need to do this! It's important!" 

When the blue scales disappeared under the waves, Link did the same and dove after. Whether it was reckless tunnel vision or true courage that was his motivation to continue, he couldn’t say. Soon his swimming became flailing as the chainmail tunic began weighing him down. Bubble after bubble flew past his gaze, flying away into the sunlight above that he desperately scrambled for. He coughed, his lungs unable to bear the weight of held breath.

Well, fantastic. Dying. He was dying. He could feel his eyes beginning to roll back, water in his lungs. Killed by the very thing he found himself desiring so often in his life, the irony.

Just as the foam cleared from his dimming vision, the Zora girl returned from the darkness of the lake like a phantom. She grabbed Link in one of her arms like he was a child and plucked off some glittering object. She held it in front of Link, offering it with frantic and angry bubbling. 

Link blinked, letting go of his last gasps of air. His mind was filling into a vat of what surrounded him: still and without substance, but heavy. Link finally succumbed to unconsciousness, and the Zora girl tied the glittering object to loose strings on the front of his tunic with frustration.

Link’s eyes opened with a sudden gasp and a rush of bubbles. He looked around, and began panicking and wheeling his arms through the water.

“Calm down, you won’t drown!” The Zora girl said.

Link blew more and more bubbles, testing the water. Sucked in, sucked out. He was fine. He then watched silvery blue glinting around him as the Zora girl did one loop around him, then dove off, “Follow me, seaweed brain. I’ll take you there, I guess I have no choice if you're gonna go and kill yourself over some paltry delivery.”

Link smiled, and clumsily swam after her.

...

Link didn’t know blues and greens could be so varied. Laced with purple and yellow and coral reds in a vibrant dance of life and color. All the while the Zora in front of him gracefully joined the rhythm with seamless movement. Link, meanwhile, wasn’t as fluid. He bumped into rocks or creatures with a flurry of apologetic bubbles. It was clear he didn’t belong in the water, but then again it could be ignored with his wondrous smiling and curiosity.

Something else that was becoming obvious to Link was how deep the water was. He felt pressure- it wasn’t uncomfortable yet but it was there -around him and squeezing him. The oxygen he could now soak from the water seemed... sparse.

“Almost there.” The Zora girl said, “Just be careful about the jellyfish we use as sentries.”

Link gurgled something that sounded vaguely like “Jellyfish?!”, but the Zora was already moving through the puffy, graceful forms. Link supposed they would at the very least hurt a bunch if she said “be careful.” 

He couldn’t rein in his curiosity, though, when he saw them. Floating little blobs with dangling tentacles that looked like silken thread. He swam up to one and tapped the floating mass he supposed was the head, intending to pass on once he found out what it felt like. It felt... Well, it felt interesting enough for Link to pause and continue tapping it. Not quite solid, not quite liquid. These were fish? How intriguing.

Something wrapped around his leg. Link panicked, flailing and yelling bubbles. He kicked off the tentacle and swam away just as the jellyfish filled the water with a buzzing feeling that cracked and zapped in its form. Link stared in awe; this fish had learned how to become a thunder cloud! He recognized the white-hot flames of lightning that had now long dimmed. The Zora girl rolled her eyes, “That’s why I said stay away.”

Link swam backwards, still warily watching the jellyfish. That was too close for him. The water around him dimmed as he flailed into a cavern, and very quickly Link realized he was lost. He felt along the wall (again, he sighed to himself) and hoped that the occasional bubbling he called out clued the Zora girl in that he was falling behind.

And then the water swelled into beautiful iridescence before him. Mother-of-pearl and it's nacreous brethren shone along the walls in tabloids of ever shifting patterns. Coral had been left to its own organic shapes, but were polished and held up corridors that had more Zoran people darting in and out in metallic blurs of blue and green. Link swam up a bit when he thought he saw his guide, but found himself in the middle of the hall-like area, swimming stupidly with no idea of where to go.

Still, he smiled.

Link had arrived at the Zora's Domain.


	7. The Deepest of the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link ends up finding what he was looking for.

It took Link only moments of observation for him to discover that the opalescent designs in the walls were practical alongside beautiful. They denoted pathways and routes to take to other places among the domain, as he learned from seeing Zora after Zora moving purposefully along the pathways (or was it swimways?). He managed to follow some pale shimmering curves, deciding it was the best route to explore first.

He breached the surface of an empty room filled with humid and warm air. He swam over to an edge uncertainly, then pulled himself out of the water. He wondered what Zora did with an empty chamber of air like this as he scanned the meager crowd. He winced as droplets bounced on his hat and hair. Not that it made any difference- he was soaked from hours of swimming -but the pressure got annoying. Pat, pat pat, pat, pat pat.

He huffed when he didn't see his guide, "Where did she go?"

"Hey~! Hey you, Hylian boy!"

Link was approached by two more Zora girls. One had turquoise scales while the other was cyan and sky blue. The turquoise one was wearing all kinds of pale pink coral jewelry, while her bluer companion wore swaths of silver in a scarf. They both leaned their finned elbows against the edge of the pool with grins, "Who's the lucky Zora?"

Link leaned back a little, "Um, excuse me?"

The turquoise one introduced herself and her companion, "I'm sorry! My name's Lulu and this is my twin Retau!" Lulu pranced her fingers closer to Link's, "So, as I asked, who's the lucky Zora who snagged a handsome guy like you?"

Link smiled, but it was bewildered, "Um, what do you mean? I-I'm not in any kind of relationship-"

"The scale! Where'd ya get the scale?" Retau asked.

Link shook his head, "What scale?"

Lulu reached for his neck, "There!" Link leaned back some more and mirrored Lulu's gesture to shield his neck. He ended up finding a pale silver scale tied to his shirt collar. He tugged it off with a confused frown while the Zora twins sighed and tittered, "Oh, so romantic..." Link wasn't paying attention, instead admiring the curve and iridescence of the scale. So that's what she gave him to help him breathe. Of course, he also wondered how he was gonna get the thing back on-

"Here!" Retau handed Link a pouch made from tight and intricate netting, "We make these specifically for scales!"

Into the bag the scale went, and handily the drawstring became a necklace that Link could tuck into the front of his tunic, "Thank you, Retau." He then asked, "But why are you two fawning-"

"Don't you know?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, I wanna tell him the story! You did it last time to some shmuck at Lake Hylia!" Retau whined. When Lulu sighed and conceded, Retau began explaining, "See, a long time ago a Zora princess fell in love with a Hylian prince, but they were forever doomed to be parted by the water. He walked on land while she walked among sea, the two forever in love but forever apart. So what she did was she made him a necklace out of her scales-"

Link interjected with a quiet, "Um...?" there but Retau didn't notice and continued on.

"and she gave it to him for her to be remembered by. So the whole kingdom now knew that the Prince had a special someone under the waves of the lake." Retau sighed, "Romantic, right?" Link shrugged, and the Zora kicked her flippers dazedly while she rambled off again, "But see, the Prince had a dastardly uncle who was in line for ruling behind the prince." Her voice dropped to a scandalous whisper as she leaned in, "And so do you know what he did? He took the prince and drowned him!"

"That's decidedly not romantic." Link quipped.

"Oh but I'm getting to the best part! You silly boy!" Retau giggled, "After the princess mourned him she appealed to the gods so that nothing like this would ever happen again, and so from that day forth Zora scales have been able to let Hylians breathe water like we do."

Her scales became a deep indigo as she fiddled with some silver gauze, "They've been also used as Zora engagement rings, of a sort. Among Zora it's a piece of each other and among inter-specie romance it allows them to live together-"

"E-engagement ring?!" Link cried. He felt the blood rushing from his face. What mess did he get into?! Married to a Zora he just met?! His hand slid down his cheek as he pondered the prospect of being married to a different species, and not a particularly friendly member at that.

Lulu ignored his panic, "Yeah. Lucky you!" She asked, "Who proposed?"

Link's voice rose in incredulous annoyance, "I-I was drowning-!"

"Ah!" Retau squealed, "You tried killing yourself?! She must've been watching you for a long time and wanted to save you! Oh, that's got such a wonderful fairy tale feeling!" While Link spluttered in disbelief to himself, Retau and Lulu gossiped, "Oh gosh he was suicidal and she saved him!"

"I know! It's so adorable!"

"Wait until everyone else hears!"

Link reached after them when they splashed off. He was left there with his mouth open wide in shock. His hand fell into the water with a splash, followed by him falling face first into the other. "What have I done..." He moaned. Those two were probably going to gossip over the entire domain about the "poor suicidal Hylian looking for his fiancée".

After another particularly deep sigh, Link slipped back into the water. Before diving in, he asked a Zora about the walls to confirm his hunch. He found out that he was correct, and even got better directions: Coral was dorms, white Mother-of-pearl lead to air rooms (turns out even fish-people needed fresh air every now and then), Silver lead to Zora's River or back to the central domain depending on the route, Gold to the throne room of the Zoran Royal Family, and black Mother-of-pearl lead to Lord Jabu-Jabu's fountain.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Link asked.

"Our patron deity." The Zora explained, "His Lordship created the waters and gave the fish that became Zora sentience. We owe much to him." With a polite nod, the Zora splashed away, "Good luck finding your beloved."

"SHE ISN'T MY-" Link began yelling before he faltered at the spotlight shone upon him. He dove, following silver with a grumpy burst of bubbles. He finished his rant in his head, his expression pouting while he wondered where to look next. He skimmed through the dorms, and swam to the river before finding it was a rare place for Zora to go. They wouldn't let him go to Jabu-Jabu's fountain, either. That was three ways down, and there was too many air rooms for Link to search.

He skimmed along the gold. Maybe he could appeal to the royal family for a search. He didn't know if they needed an announcement or whatever, but went on along the gold ribbons in the walls. He was surprised that the tunnel began going upward, and then surfaced again with a gasp. With slight apprehension, Link climbed up onto the marble coated in a thin film of water, and began climbing the steps.

"One who seeks the counsel of King Zora Ebon-Ju approaches." Link jumped at the announcer, and picked at his ear after the resonating blast of some kind of horn. It was different than what he expected.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he found himself sitting behind a limestone and coral banister in a room lined with seashell and mother-of-pearl. Water flowed from the walls and into the floor, forming a basin that barely overflowed to cover Link's boots and fall down the stairs to flow into Zora's Domain and then onward to the rest of Hyrule. It also flowed from the throne holding three Zora; an average Zora who held a conch (probably the announcer), a portly Zora with a crown and an imposing, yet oddly endearing vestige...

And pouting next to the king was a very familiar Zora girl, the only difference being more jewelry, a tiara, and swaths of that same silvery material he saw earlier, except more than twice as much and some in shades of gold.

Link couldn't help himself, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You imply that you know Princess Raetalis?" The announcer asked.

Link blinked. Well, no wonder she was so haughty. He shook his head, but ended up shrugging, "I met her this afternoon-" Raetalis was glaring at him and making all kinds of death-threat gestures, "-and I almost ended up drowning because of it!"

"My princess does no such things!" The king exclaimed, "She does not partake in drowning young Hylians like those ruffians do!"

Link back pedaled, "I-I admittedly did it myself by not thinking before leaping but-"

"Young man you aren't making a very good case for yourself." King Ebon-Ju shook a finger at Link, "Coming in and accusing my sweet little girl like that."

Link took a deep breath and quickly stated his case before the situation got worse, "What I was going to say after that is that I was told to come find the deepest of the waters to look for a pearl!"

The hall fell silent. Link began clenching his right hand, but it still wouldn't close right. The left, however, did an excellent job of digging into the banister.

The king shifted on his throne, "Who sent you?"

"Someone important." Link answered. He started hugging himself, "I just gotta do it, okay? I'll go in, go out with the pearl, and I'll never bother you guys again-"

"The deepest of the waters is a very sacred place, Hylian." The announcer sneered. Link gritted his teeth. He was tired of being called that. He was so tired of being called Hylian.

He took a deep breath, and grimaced cordially, "I was told to do it-"

"By who?" The king asked. Link looked at his left hand. The Triforce was still burned into him like some kind of brand. Reluctantly he held it up. The king looked unamused, "And what is that supposed to be? A clue?"

Link asked back, "What can't you see it? It's clear as day on my hand-"

"I see your gauntlet." The king replied. "It's nice workmanship, but I fail to see how it divulges your employer." Link wondered how he couldn't see the triangles seared into it, but he sighed and wrenched off the leather.

The tiny court gasped and gaped in surprise at the crest on Link's hand while the young man himself scowled. The silence continued as Link irritably tugged his gauntlet back on, as if everyone was too awed by his presence to say anything. He even rolled his eyes a little; he was just like the rest, what made him so awe-inspiring?

Raetalis broke the silence, "You should've known from the green, daddy."

"You knew, didn't you?" Link countered. She shifted uncomfortably. Link demanded again, "You knew I needed to get here didn't you-"

"Well you were acting all insane!" She snapped, "That hero the royal family keeps harping on about is just MYTH! Legend!" An awkward pause followed while her father glared at her.

Link then rerouted the subject before her royal highness received a scolding to throw off her tiara, "Now, about me being special enough to go see Jabu-Jabu."

"LORD Jabu-Jabu," the announcer sniffed.

The king began scooting aside, "Well, I do believe you are worthy to see him." Link blinked as a passage was revealed, "Follow this way, Hero." The king settled down far away enough for Link to pass through, "You see, his lordship has been ill as of late. I worry if he will be alright if you see him."

Link climbed over the banister and began swimming over, "He'll be fine." His voice was tight. Ma're had died of illness. A plague. This damp haven probably gave a different disease, but Link felt his heart clench. He splashed into the route. Water consumed him. It left his mind blank and calmed him.

Sinking...

Sinking...

There was a quaver in the water. Link clenched his arms, hoping it was something friendly. "Just me, greenie." Link relaxed when Raetalis's voice bubbled through the water. The dark depths then glowed a gentle blue, "Here, you're probably terrified." Raetalis looked unreal in the pale light that seeped through dots along her arms and torso. Link shrugged; tense, but not terrified.

"Well, it'll be a bit longer." She gestured beneath them, "I tend to his lordship. Use this route all the time. It's a shortcut."

She looked at him, "So, you're new to Hyrule, but you're the hero." Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

Link fiddled with his tunic with a bashful blub. He was losing that answer more and more. He was Link Uknir, a proud foundling of the desert, a Gerudo of foreign blood. A refugee from his family. Maybe an exiled member was a more accurate term. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the fibers of the tunic. The weave was tighter. Stronger. Who knew what hands made this, just for him when his destiny came to light. He wished it was his blue tunic. The weave on that loose, airy, clearly handmade. It was his more than this mantle.

"We're here."

Link opened his eyes, jolting from his meditative state. He saw gold dimly glittering in the darkness. A bioluminescent plant of some kind grew among the walls, giving the chamber a dark, but somewhat dim look. Then Link saw the gigantic beast he assumed was a fish. He didn't figure they got that big.

The walls were cramped by its girth, not helped by the jewelry that bedecked him fin to fin. Raetalis patted the scales between two enormous eyes, "Hello sweetie, how are you?" Link clamped down on his ears at the loud and sickly moan. That hurt his more sensitive hearing. Raetalis was undeterred, giving Jabu-Jabu a hug, "Oh sweetie, I know, it hurts." She backed up, presenting Link, "This is a friend who's come to help you!"

Link looked back at her with a glare, and then towards the fish with a small wave. Raetalis then pulled something from her golden and silver swaths of fabric. Link saw it was a smaller fish. She tossed it, "It's also feeding time."

Link began swimming backwards with a flurry of bubbles as Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth, sucking in the water. He futilely swam towards Raetalis, who watched him with apathy. Link angrily yelled at her, framing his confused glare in froth.

"You wanted the deepest of the waters." Raetalis said as Link continued getting sucked away.

"The deepest of the waters is a Zoran term for his lordship's innards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went there


	8. The Pearl of Nayru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is not responsible for any disgust that may rise: that would be fish guts.

Needless to say Link felt cheated. Inside a fish? That where the goddesses wanted him?! The water drained from the now closed mouth, leaving the air with a stale and horrid smell that Link figured would he would get used to given the right amount of time. Maybe. This fish reeked, so maybe not.

He also grimly wondered how much time he would have to breathe before he'd need to dunk his head in water. He could breathe that with the Zora scale, but when it came to actual air his time was probably very short.

Link stood from his puddle of leftover water and fish saliva and walked over to a gigantic tooth that as probably as long as his shin. He gave it a good kick, "Damn you all!" He still had no sword to boot. No means of defense.

Still, he couldn't accomplish much like this... Link sighed and trudged on. He was sure he was going to throw up at least once in this trek, so he might as well get it done as fast as possible.

He paused at some kind of membranous wall. It seemed thinner than the rest of the reeking innards. Seemed. Link had no desire to touch anything in this beast, so he sat there staring at it. He covered his face and cautiously paced in the slime, "Din, oh, Din, please give me some sort of sign of what I am supposed to find here..." He repeated it, forming a mantra he hoped would reach his beloved goddess. His boots were already feeling like slime themselves, but he kept murmuring the prayer and pacing.

After silence, Link wondered how he could move on. He couldn't find anything in here because there was nothing. How would he even get out? "Din, please, I beseech you, desert goddess, lady of the sands, give me a sign." He sighed.

Shortly after he tripped over a lump. He retched- for what he knew wouldn't be the last time -at how he had managed to land perfectly in Jabu-Jabu spittle. The cavernous mouth was only filled with Link's disgusted cries, but they stopped when Link heard a shift in the echoing. He looked to see the apparent membrane had cleared. He looked up with a sigh, "Not what I was begging for, but-" the membrane started closing, and Link didn't finish his sentence before tumbling down the apparent esophagus that followed.

It wasn't cramped at first, but slowly it narrowed as he crawled along and then got a few helpings of being pushed along by throat muscles. It was a snug fit, and the only discomfort was from the squishy, slimy texture. Honestly Link was begging every ounce of himself not to scream. One, he was stronger than that. Two? He didn't like the previous taste of fish saliva he received.

He fell into another puddle and- after recovering from the fall -once again heaved up his stomach contents into what was most likely the fish's stomach. Link couldn't help but weakly chuckle at the thought of a stomach within a stomach. His humor faded quickly, though.

"Curse the gods." He muttered, "Curse them all... I am a person, my own person. Not a delivery boy with no feelings, not a crazy Hylian, and especially not a meal." He looked up at his entry point with another irritated scowl, "Of course I might be the latter forever now..."

He took a look around, wondering how the fish had so many higher levels and platforms. The anatomy was... Bizarre to put it lightly. Of course Link reminded himself that this as an entirely different creature, and not to mention he was quite happy to say he didn't know what his own insides looked like.

He noted another membranous point that had a little nodule nearby. "A door." He told himself with mild disgust, "Just a door, okay?" He stood and blew his bangs up. They barely responded, since they were soaked in... Link didn't want to think about what made them so limp and heavy. He bluntly stopped that train of thought.

"A pearl." He said, "I'm supposed to find a pearl." His fingers drummed his arms. He sighed again shortly after for what he hoped was the last time.

To try and soothe his jittering grasp he took off his hat and tucked it into the front of his tunic. He undid his ponytail and dragged his hair (slime and all) over to one side. His fingers began winding strands of hair together while he murmured a song under his breath.

He didn't know the origin of the words, with them being in a long forgotten tongue, but barely remembered the meaning that his mother had taught him. The lyrics were a story; a story about a boy who had landed in paradise, ruled by a benevolent being (a wind fish, she claimed in an almost forgotten memory) who had fallen into a deep slumber and was allowing the land to waste away. Sadly the song ended with the revelation that is was all dream from the boy, and that if he woke the wind fish he too would wake.

Link's hair was long by what he observed to be Hylian standards, but sadly for the braids he had been taught it was far too short to really do anything with. He grabbed what he had tied his ponytail with and secured the braid, "Well, a few knots is better than none." His hat felt emptier with most of his hair wrapped up at one side, but the thick weave of hair bouncing against his cheek felt reassuring. He hummed a few more bars, slowly gaining the courage to fight through and find that stupid pearl.

Quietly he mulled over the possibility that this was merely a dream for him, that if he got these pearls he could wake up and be free.

The song kept pouring from him in an endless refrain as he began shuffling around in the innards, and for a moment Link could very well believe that this was all a dream that he needed to wake from. He opened the "door" and moved on in, and was delighted to find that instead of an esophagus it was more like a corridor. He whistled the ballad of the wind fish low and soft, keeping to himself among the pulsing, excreting walls. He realized he was unarmed, and his hands quietly readied his sling in time to his music.

Link's whistling faltered into hums. His right hand was still so useless. Not completely unusable, but enough to be a hinderance at some point. It was just a matter of time before it would come stab him in the back like a scorpion.

A stone slipped out of his hand, and he reached down to pick it up put it in its rightful place. He wiped the fluid off of it first. He paused, eyes lowered to the ground. The liquid that lined the fish tended to be clear and viscous, but this... Link stopped humming, somehow forgot his disgust, and knelt down.

He rubbed the area with his fingers, and when he brought them back to him they were crimson red. "Blood...?" He looked around the fish with new understanding, "You're more than sick, friend. You're injured."

He stood and began following the trail of blood. For some reason, something had snapped into place within Link. Memory recalled fond moments of tending for his tribe's herd of horses when they were ill, and for some reason this felt no different. His hands examined gouges in the flesh, but there wasn't much Link could do to cure them except find the source. Because these gouges were... claw marks? Some looked like punctures. Link shook his head, "What is this..."

He prodded one wound with concern, "What on earth could have done this?" He wondered if the beast was fed anything besides the small fish Raetalis used. He got his answer when he heard something crackle. Link tensed, frozen, but slowly he began swinging his sling as he turned to find the source.

Link rolled when a spiny tentacle launched at him. He swung his sling around even faster, trying to assess the odd creature in front of him. It looked like one of those jellyfish that Raetalis showed him, but it had much more solid substance with spikes and more than the single tentacle that tried to get him. Link could feel the stale air charged with lightning, and something glowed within the beast.

Dodging another tentacle, Link threw a stone. It bounced away pitifully, and only seemed to enrage the thing even more. Link ran deeper into the bowels of Lord Jabu Jabu, hoping he could lose the creature. He skidded and slipped in bodily fluids, but the glow behind him and cracks of lightning that licked his boots were both excellent at spurring him on. Link felt his stomach sink at how short of breath he was. He couldn't run forever, not with the fetid and useless air trapped in this beast. He lost oxygen for every gasp he took in. He looked behind to see the thing still pursuing him, and he jumped away from the thorny tentacles.

He stumbled, his vision spinning too much for him to land his jump right. The creature was on him, crackling and making some sort of shrill noise that hurt Link's ears.

What luck occurred when he didn't notice that his path ended with a slope that led to a fall. Link flailed in the air to try and see where he was going, but wind rushing past him kept his gaze locked upon the creature that had stopped its pursuit. And then it was lost in ripples as Link was doused in what he hoped was water.

Taking a sucking gasp of whatever air he could glean from the liquid with his Zora scale, Link let himself sink.

Sinking...

Sinking...

The liquid made his vision grow darker and darker, and breathing wise the "water" wasn't any more pleasant than the air above. Eventually he felt himself hit the squishy bottom of whatever this pool was. His fingers groped in the darkness, probably out of some kind of habit or some way of seeking comfort in the darkness. He found his sling again and quietly tucked it away. Link pushed himself up, looking at the dim light above of the monster. It left, and he let bubbles wreathe his face.

There wasn't much to see in the pool, so Link stood so he could swim back to the surface. He hesitated, and let himself linger at the bottom. How was he going to kill that thing? He berated himself for still not having a sword yet. His sling was useful, but for now worthless. Not to mention how was he going to back up there? He saw nothing to climb with but the same slime-coated walls. He was going to sit here and rot in the belly of the whale. Starvation would probably be the cause, because maybe he could drink whatever he stood in. He hated how vividly his imagination ran with his demise. At least in that stupid temple he had chances of survival.

His leg swung out in frustration, but then he cradled his foot as his yells of pain became froth that rose to the surface. Link knelt down and felt around, and his hand wrapped around a cylinder of some kind.

He picked it up, and felt the object over some more to try and see through his blindness. He accidentally cut himself on a claw of some kind, and carefully deduced that it was several bunched together like the buds that gathered at oases. He reached in the cylinder itself and felt several triggers he could pull at with his fingers. Carefully he pointed the claws away from him, then pulled one trigger.

A chain shot out faster than anything Link had known, and then he felt the shudder of it embedding itself somewhere. Link had a feeling he would regret this, but he pulled the second trigger.

Next thing he knew his arm was yanked with the rest of him above the surface of the pool and into the wall.

He sat there, huddled around his new little toy in shock for a moment. He looked at the ripples below him, then his proximity to the ledge he fell off of. He could climb up now! Stunned, Link looked at the handled claws embedded to the wall. He smiled, "I wonder if you can grab things from afar..."

Yes, a plan was already working itself out in his head. If all living things had a heart, and this beast that was plaguing Jabu Jabu was living, then perhaps he could use this little device to rip its heart out and kill it. Then he could get back to finding the pearl.

So Link clambered back onto the top of the cliff he fell off of, and began slinking around to find the monster. He was confident enough in his skill with his little device (which Link quickly dubbed a "clawshot") to use it in his left hand while his right readied his sling again to garner the beast's attention. He saw it, took a deep breath, murmured another prayer to the gods, and let a stone fly.

The beast charged at him. Link quickly stuffed his sling in his pocket, then raised his clawshot and fired. The cold metal embedded itself in the monster with no effort and soon Link was pulling back to try and see what damage he caused. He then remembered the reeling function, and pressed the other trigger. He immediately regretted such because he was pulled towards the monster. Quickly he pulled back with as much force as he could, and he ended up jamming the chain in place. Or maybe that was his fingers pressing both triggers at once.

With new resolve, Link pulled. The beast pulled back. Link prevailed, however, and managed to pull off a fleshy bit of the monster. He dodged it, then reeled his clawshot back in and began running. He tore off the bits of monster flesh so he could get another shot in-

He was pinned to the ground. Link writhed, trying to escape, but soon found that he couldn't. The beast roared at him, a harsh beak exposed from its underbelly. Link tried raising his clawshot arm, but it was held down with one tentacle with thorns gripping it tight. His right hand was free, though. He reached over and began trying to claw at the tentacle so he could use his clawshot again.

Lightning ran through Link and he screamed. His body twitched and shook, and his heart became erratic and faltering in its beat. As the electricity dwindled away so did Link's fit, and eventually the beast shrank back to let Link shiver and spasm on the ground. Link felt his jaw lock together, and he still cringed at the pure energy that still coursed through his body.

But he was free now. He felt breath on his cheek, and a bit of drool. Before he became a meal, in one last defiance of fate, Link raised his clawshot and managed to pull the trigger. His aim was off from his jittering arm, but through some miracle a point blank shot managed to skewer the monster. It howled at its defeat, and collapsed before Link could get out of the way.

Link groaned when the hefty weight fell on him, but in all honesty he was relieved. He weakly chuckled and whispered, "Not a delivery boy with no feelings... not a crazy Hylian... and especially not a meal..." He sighed and laid his head back, "Just an amazingly resourceful Gerudo boy." He let himself have a moment of peace to revel in his survival as the remains atop him dissolved into some gelatinous mess.

He opened his eyes when he noticed a strong blue glow. He sat up, and then truly laughed for what felt like the first time in ages. Sitting in his lap was a pale blue sphere adorned with a navy crest that he supposed belonged to Nayru. He held the pearl up and marveled at it, "So this is the pearl... I found it! One down and two more left!"

Link stopped himself when a grumbling began rippling through the innards. He grabbed the pearl, along with the small heart like object (that once again healed his wounds) and his things and began running back to the pool.

He jumped off to seek safety in it just as its contents rocketed him elsewhere in the gigantic fish.

...

Link felt himself forced out of some sort of hole, and soon he was tumbling through fresh water. Dazed, Link clutched the pearl close to him despite the yelling in the background. The pearl was top priority, the pearl was what he pushed onward for. His mind felt addled by how much better he could breathe now. He didn't think he had spent THAT long in Jabu-Jabu...

"Greenie! Hey Greenie can you do something?! Are you alive?!"

Link raised his head from his small fetal position to see Princess Raetalis looking at him with pinprick pupils. They widened into their usual darkness. "Goddesses I didn't think-" She saw the pearl in his arms and her pupils went back to the smallest dots. She shrieked, "N-NAYRU'S PEARL?! THAT WAS LOST CENTURIES AGO! HOW DID YOU FIND IT?!"

"Three tribes left bereft..." Link murmured as Raetalis continued stammering and gasping in awe of the treasure he had recovered. With a small smile appearing on his lips, Link handed the pearl back to its rightful owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGHHH FINALLY I CAN POST THIS MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I COULDN'T MAN I'M SO SORRY JUST HAVE MORE CHAPTERS


	9. To the Mountains High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rest between questing before Link sets off for his next destination

"Link, you smell like rotted fish."

Unorthodox and all, Link was more than grateful for the greeting. He nodded in uneasy and awkward agreement with Malon. She raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Link's new stench, but she sighed and shook her head, "You are one silly, silly boy." Gingerly her hand snapped out to grab his and she began dragging him along, "Come on, it's bath time."

Link wanted a bath more than anything, but he suddenly protested, "W-wait! hold on are you-"

"Don't worry," Malon laughed back, "I'm gonna give you some privacy."

And so that was how Link found himself soaking away fish slime among bubbles and soapy froth. He let himself linger in the water up to his nose, giving himself just the barest room to breathe.

Link wanted to let Raetalis have her scale back to give to some other, more appropriate suitor, but she insisted it was payment enough for recovering the relic known as Nayru's pearl. So now the meshed bag sat on a stool a ways off. Water breathing had it's advantages, but Link just wanted to indulge in his mortality for reasons he couldn't place. That and when he went back to the surface after breathing water so long he had to cough up water through his nose and mouth, which was- bluntly -unpleasant. And who knew what Malon would think if she saw him face down in the water, still from thought instead of other less pleasant options.

His hands rubbed the residue on his arms, slowly eroding the disgusting feeling away as Malon's soap did the work it was supposed to. Link closed his eyes; what was the scent? It was sweet, but gracefully refined, and yet somehow the scent of Hyrule's wild breezes lingered. Hyrule's wildflowers, Link supposed. Malon had good taste.

He jolted when the door cracked open. Malon's hands made a small cameo as she dropped off a towel, "You done yet?"

Link coughed a little- he'd swallowed some of the soapy, oily mess, "N-not quite."

He heard Malon sigh, "I don't understand why you men take so long in the bath." But she left him alone nonetheless, and Link was alone with his thoughts again. He sighed and ran his hands through his limp mess of hair. He'd undone his braid before he left Lake Hylia, but he still wished he could keep it in. It felt like a piece of home. Gerudo home, though. He'd already gotten a taste of the local opinion of Gerudo through Malon. It wouldn't be worth it to keep the braid in if people held worse opinions. She thought they were backwards heathens who needed to be reformed and educated; who knew what other vile rumors had steeped into the land.

Link wrung out his hair, sank back into the water, and let his head hang over the edge.

"One down... Two left..." He muttered. He covered his face, breathing in the petal-like scent of his fingers, "One in the deepest of the waters... One in the mountains high..." He knew there was a mountain a ways off. He could see it in the distant vistas of Hyrule. It looked fiery and fierce and, well, dangerous, but there was no other mountain in Hyrule anywhere near as high.

He looked over at a map on the wall, and squinted to try and read the radically different font Hylians used. Gerudo script was what he had been taught to read, which had a softer, curved look to the stiff symbols he was reading now. Language was the same but the writing had evolved different ways, oddly enough. Eventually Link managed to figure at least one the words read "Mountain". Maybe. He could ask Malon about that later.

He sighed and dunked his head, trying to clear the cursing in his thoughts. He fussed with some bubbles, sculpting vague shapes even he couldn't decipher. He then fussed with the water enough to leave a still, circular section. He stared at it, hoping he could remember some small divination tricks when it came to this method. His finger skirted the surface, "Was it circle left or right?"

He let the notion fade away, and he was back to huddling in the lukewarm suds. He wanted to go home. Right about now... Link couldn't remember what he would be doing now. Probably watching the little ones play and teaching them the same things he had been shown by his tribal sisters. His hands began knotting his hair again, this time with a more complex weave. After awhile he admired himself in the water's reflection, smiling in pride at how well he managed to get a crown-like look with only his own hands to make it.

Link's lips lowered into a frown. "I wonder if Saran would feel the same..." He whispered. He began mumbling a prayer, "Saran, thy gentle and compassionate soul is blessed, and I hope it has found the deepest of peace even in the burning sun and freezing moon-"

"That's a funny thing to say."

Link almost jumped out of his tub. His hands covered his head as if it would do any good to hide his braids and yelled, "MOTHER OF DIN! MALON! KNOCK FIRST!"

Malon whined from the crack between door and wall, a hand over her eyes, "Fine! Fine, I will next time! Jeez I'm covering my eyes ya know!" She shook her head and continued, "Anyways, dinner's ready, that's what I came over to say." She left him alone again.

Link's hands lowered and he settled back into the water with a huff. "So blunt and intrusive about everything..." He blew his bangs upward, "I suppose her heart is in the right place... Just a wrong way of going about things..."

After an awkward pause with himself, he mumbled, "Guess it's time to get out..."

Link didn't feel like wearing the hero's garb that had been thrust upon him, nor did he care for putting his hair back in place with a ponytail, or even a braid. He slipped on his familiar blue tunic of his tribe and let his hair rest on his shoulders for once.

He looked at himself in a mirror. "How odd they'll think me." Link muttered. He wondered if he could convince them and himself to eat alone, but shook his head and went downstairs anyways. That would be a fruitless effort. He wasn't in the mood to get himself more "proper" or to convince his hosts that he wanted to rest on his own.

He was surprised when Malon and her father made no question of his more relaxed attire. In fact he could even dare to say he enjoyed the night. It was a good meal, and even though he remained quiet like he preferred, there was a moment or two where he laughed and added his own commentary.

Eventually he walked under the dim moon to the stables, and then over to Epona's stall. The horse was munching some oats with little concern. Link patted her neck, "You're always comin' back here... You're a good horse, and I'm sorry for leaving you back at the lake for so long."

She replied with an offhanded whinny, brushing off Link's mistake with ease.

Link nodded with a smile. He leaned against the wall of her stall, "Let's see... I need to get over to a mountain, so I'm gonna need you again tomorrow."

"You're leavin' already?" Malon sighed.

Link rolled his eyes, "Will you ever quit just barging in?"

Malon walked over with a pitchfork across her shoulders and a mischievous grin, "It's how I am fairy boy."

"Well it's annoying." Link sighed. He then answered her, "But yeah, I'm leaving again. Got another delivery... This time in some mountains."

Malon plopped onto some nearby hay, "Hmm, you'd be heading over the Kakariko then. It's a town at the base of what locals call Death Mountain." She chuckled, "Think it went by some other name awhile ago, like in that old map back in the house, but it's such a dangerous place I guess folks figured it needed a better name." Malon began musing aloud, "Hmmm, Eldin Volcano, I think it was in old times? Eh, it'll always be Death Mountain to me." Her train of thought wound back to blurt out, "By the way, you got a job with the mail or somehing?"

"Um, yeah, I-I guess." Link replied. He began knotting up Epona's mane to keep his fingers busy.

"I guess?" Malon asked him, "Well, I mean maybe not, you don't have your uniform yet-"

Link cut her off, "I'm running preliminary errands. They're testing me."

Malon nodded, "Makes sense."

Link sat down on some hay himself, deciding that Epona had probably had enough of his attention. His fingers began digging into the straw, unable to rest with the anxiety that laced them. Death Mountain was just about as pleasant as names could get. Not to mention being a volcano wasn't a happy thought either.

Link wanted to sigh and curse about how so many details were left out of his assignment by divine intervention, but Malon said, "You know... You're hair's kinda long... but I think, as weird as it is, it's a good look for you."

Link's hand floated up to fiddle with the blond strands, "um... Thank you."

"I-I wouldn't wear it in public though." she added, "People might get... Ideas." Link stopped at that. Malon went and explained in a rush, "Y-you see... I know you hung around in the desert for that missionary work of yours, but men around here keep their hair shorter than that." She sighed, "I-I know it'd be a shame, but do you want me to cut it up-"

"No. No, the offer is kind, but no thank you." Link replied. "I like my hair just the way it is, and if anyone says otherwise then I suppose all they can do is not let it grow out like mine. My body, my rules, and no one else can be the judge of such." He accidentally thought aloud, "I can keep it tucked up in my hat anyways."

Malon was silent. "That's..." She trailed off pensively, "That's pretty wise." She looked over at Epona and awkwardly grinned, "Oh, you can braid?"

"Yeah." Link admitted, "I guess that's another trait that I shouldn't be public about."

"Hmm... It's certainly another... Unique thing about you." Malon barely dodged an answer, and tense silence followed.

Link held out his hand, "Want me to braid your hair?" Malon shrugged and nodded in reply and Link walked over to sit behind her. He happily wound clumps and strands of her hair together. The two made no idle chit chat. They only enjoyed the moment of peace as it was. Link grabbed a piece of leather to tie off the last knot, "Done." He looked around for a mirror of some sort, "Hmmmm, you really need to see this, it's good."

Malon shrugged, "Not gonna find a mirror in here." She ran her hands over her new plaits. They certainly felt intricate, and the knots themselves definitely weren't anything she had been taught. "Did you pick this up in the desert?" She asked.

Link picked up a shovel and began wiping water on it to make it reflect better, "Uh, yeah." He held it up to Malon, "Here. Not the best mirror, but enough to get a look."

Malon admired her reflection, "You're pretty good."

"Years of practice." Link said with a smile. He put the shovel away, and his frown faded into wistful nostalgia, "Years of practice with..." Goddess of the Sands why did he let these words slip past his lips, "Those women in the desert." It was so impartial, so distant.

No, he learned the most basic Gerudo braiding from his mother; a loose weave devised from a girl his age named Aveil; the most delicate knotwork passed down from old Labibah, who had passed years ago. Every time Link remembered how his fingers should dance through hair he recalled a face and kind hands guiding his in perfect step. His sisters, his mothers, his aunts, his grandmothers; every face worn by time, by sand, by sun, by turmoil.

"You okay?" Malon asked him.

Link realized his lip was quivering, his eyes stung. He looked away and pretended to give Epona some more attention as he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm fine..." Tears were no surprise to him. What was the surprise was the broken crack of his voice that pushed past his defenses.

"Thinking of your parents?" Malon asked. She put her head in her hand while she watched the moon outside, "Gosh, I forgot to ask if they were okay... Why would you leave them if you were living with the desert-folk-"

"My parents are dead." Link cut her off. His voice shuddered with his restrained loss, crackled like the dying embers of a fire that ravaged his entire life. Not for his parents- he didn't know their names, their faces, nothing. They were only distant figures in his life like people you bumped into on a busy day. No, his loss was his mother, then his family and life. The burden on his shoulders was no gift to replace it.

Malon bit her lip. She fiddled with her plaits, and slowly the tender care became unraveled, "I... Uh... Sorry." Link's stillness was taken as indifference, but really he was trying to compose himself. Someone had pulled out the thread that had been keeping him together for awhile now. It was just a matter of trying to weave it back in with it gone.

"Say..." Malon's burning question came out more taciturn than usual, but still felt like she was committing a faux pas against Link, "What happened to them? Y-your parents? I-If ya don't mind my askin'..."

Link walked past her, head bowed to his feet, cold, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't expect to be able to say goodbye."

A few tears found their way to the ground, but went unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying here that any interpretation of Malon and Link's relationship is correct: They could be friends (what I intended, just FYI), one sided romance from either, full out romance, I really don't care the answer is just how you interpret it.


	10. Kakariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns that cuccoos and Gorons are not terribly friendly

Link rolled his shoulders. The sun had already made a decent climb into the sky since sunrise, and felt warm against his dark green clothes. Maybe too warm. There was so many layers to it. That always baffled him about Hylians. Too many layers. He'd never understand it.

A quiet yell spurned Epona onward towards the smear that could've been that village Malon mentioned. Kakariko, was it? Link wondered who would be daft enough to make a town at the foot of an active (judging by the continuous spume of smog and smoke) volcano. Especially when wood was so involved in making buildings here. Link made another quiet scoff to himself: too much wood. He was willing to bet every future rupee to his name that none of these people had to use dung for a fire's fuel.

Slowly his eyes closed. The wind rushed past them with a serene lull, sweetly perfumed with the windflowers of its country, as if it was coaxing Link to get off his horse and lay down in the emerald blades of grass for the rest of time itself. Just watch the opalescent clouds and the sapphire sky, and, when night came, chart the lapis and diamond heavens while a pearl chased the tracks of the brilliant and benevolent sun.

To be honest, the thought was more than appealing. So was taking off his hat and letting the breeze comb his hair, but, like the previous idea, it was dismissed. He had a duty to the divine to fulfill. He had the option of doing his tasks and then going on to live a relatively normal life, or being struck dead for his impunity towards the powers that be. The former was annoying, but at least it allowed him to live.

Link's eyes opened again as his mind wondered over how bad dying would really be for him at this point. He supposed it would probably end up with him in wherever the damned and the immoral and the corrupt went, as far from his mother as he could be in the afterlife. Maybe. He wasn't dead so he had no way of confirming any of the thoughts.

There was little time to even really begin a existential debate with himself before Link reached the gates to Kakariko.

Link wondered why the town seemed so barren, but when Epona trotted into the square he got his answer. A gigantic search party of what must have been the entire town was looking everywhere. He pulled up to who he supposed was in charge and asked, "Could I help?"

The man stood taller to answer his visitor. "Sure, kid." He laughed at Link's miffed look at being called a child, "You're part of the high and mighty castle town crowd, aren't ya?" Link shook his head, and finally dismounted Epona to join the search. The man's voice still rang with that bawdy guffaw of his, "We're searchin' for cuccoos."

Link's head snapped to the man. He tilted it, "Cuccoos?"

"That's right, cuccoos." The man replied.

Link guided Epona to a place that was already pretty well searched, but didn't have the heart to tie her up. He combed her mane with his hand, "I'll leave you here. You can go home when you want." Epona snorted and began eating the grass.

He went back to the leader of the search party and began helping him move crates aside. "So..." He grunted, "cuccoos?"

"Are you a broken gossip stone or something?" The man sighed at the empty space.

Link sighed just as deep, but moved on for another search anyways, "Well it's a weird thing to look for."

"My hopeless daughter is allergic to them-"

"Oh! We really need to find them-"

"And she can't bother herself to let someone else take care of them, or fix up the fence."

Link paused his searching in the cramped cranny. He bent around to look at the man, "Wait, your daughter is allergic to them... but is raising them?"

"Gets us eggs." The man shrugged in reply. He then watched Link move on to another spot, and grabbed him before he could begin searching again, "Name's Mutoh!"

Link realized this was probably a greeting, and stammered, "L-Link. My name is Link." He went back to his searching, and grabbed one of the offending feathery fiends. "Got one!" Link yelled.

"That's a fiver outta ten!" Someone yelled back.

While it was a good number, Link began wondering if there was an easier way to get the birds together. The cuccoo in his grasp clucked and squawked and squirmed and writhed. "Mutoh," Link asked, "is there some kind of bait you can use?"

Mutoh was trying to crawl under a fence for another cuccoo. "There is," he grunted, "but no one really likes usin' it."

Link went over the logic in his head. His hat flopped in the air as he shook it at how bizarre this town was. "Why not?" He asked, "If it would get you the cuccoos faster-"

"No one would volunteer for it." Mutoh snapped at Link, "And if they did they'd be absolutely crazy."

Link looked up at the mountain. At this rate he wouldn't even be up halfway before sundown. He'd have to spend the night with someone. Link's bangs flew up, and he asked, "So, why not?"

Mutoh grabbed the cuccoo and brought it to their side of the fence, "Well ya see, if you attack one, the others come with." Link accepted his cuccoo, nodding seriously despite his confused expression. "Every cuccoo in the area comes flocking over to defend their kin."

Link cursed as a cuccoo escaped his grasp and ran off, leaving him with one fowl in a foul mood.

"Can't you use your head you stinkin' kid!" Mutoh yelled at him. Fortunately someone else caught the cuccoo and put it up.

Link bit down on his cheek before saying, "I-I'll try harder next time."

"Well don't let that one get away." Mutoh scolded him again.

Link put the bird in the pen, too shy to admit the other one escaped because of his crippled hand. He looked around for another cuccoo, or at least a trail or sign of where to go next. "I'll volunteer." He said, "I can be the bait for the cuccoos, if you want."

"You sure about that?" Mutoh asked him. Link's ears heard the village fall silent.

He nodded, "They're just chickens, how bad can they be?"

So that was how Link found himself standing in front of a single cuccoo in the middle of town with every building boarded and locked. He looked at the house Mutoh was taking shelter in, "They're just birds!"

"Just kick the dang thing already, son! This was your idea!" Mutoh snapped through the door.

Link rolled his eyes, "For Din's sake they're just birds..." He then wound his foot back, "No hard feelings, okay?"

The cuccoo was punted a good couple meters. It bounced a little with some more angry squawks, but otherwise nothing happened. Link looked back to the door, "Mutoh-"

He covered his ears at an even louder crowing than before. He wondered if the people in castle town could hear it. The air filled with feathers as cuccoos began converging on their wounded ally. Link saw the horde and gulped. He thought there was only ten.

"Regretting it yet, boy?" He heard Mutoh ask.

Link only stared at the fluffy, feathery mass. It charged, but he folded his arms, "J-just cucco-" the moment a few landed on him and began violently pecking was the moment Link began running. He threw off one bird, and another would take its place. "Goddesses THE PECKING!" He yelled as he tried to seek asylum from the threat.

He saw Mutoh open the door, frantically waving Link over, "Come on now, we don't want you dead!"

Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and managed to dive into the house with only one determined cuccoo clinging to him. He pulled off the bird, carefully putting it aside before tending to all of his scratches. Link noticed Mutoh and other villagers watching him with baited breath, and Link simply said, "Okay then... Not just birds." He sat up and looked through a window to see that the cuccoo's wrath was placated. All of them pecked at the ground innocuously.

It didn't take much longer after that for Link to find out where he needed to go. The trail leading to Death Mountain's peak looked rough and worn, and Link figured it'd take awhile to get to where he could start searching. "Up in the mountains high" Din had said, after all.

"Be careful about tektites, if you feel and hear rumbling get under somethin' sturdy." Mutoh told him.

Link barely remembered seeing tektites before through some grace of the gods; it was a fuzzy memory of some spider-limbed beast that jumped around an oasis. His mother was so angry such a precious water supply had be tainted with "those dirty, disgusting things" that she pulled an arrow and shot the thing dead. Or maybe it was the thought of decent food later, not anger, that killed them. Maybe both. Link was a toddler then, not entirely in sync with the world.

He realized a sling and his clawshot wouldn't really be suited for killing them, and so he asked Mutoh, "Do you know where I can find a sword?"

"The Gorons, of course. Best metalwork around. There's a reason that the Hylian army uses their forge-work." Mutoh replied.

Link nodded in thanks, "Gorons, okay." He began his long trek with a wave goodbye.

"Won't be a pretty rupee, if you can even get one." Mutoh told Link, which caused him to stop.

He turned around, "Are they frequently out?"

Mutoh shook his head, "No, they've been... Unwelcoming recently."

Link thought it over for a moment. He shrugged, "Well, I just gotta search for somethin'. Surely they'll let me do that. I can get a sword later." He heard Mutoh tell him farewell, but Link was already well on his way.

The trail was actually a very easy climb. It occasionally got steep, but mostly it remained a steady incline that got Link higher without wearing him down too much. The path was also incredibly worn and smooth, which made Link figure that people had gone up here many times before. Whatever tektites that came his way he managed to fool into jumping off the cliff side into lower regions of the mountain, and so far the day had been clear of volcanic activity.

He stopped when a boulder up ahead began unrolling itself. It stood tall into a shape that looked stocky and humanoid, with a set of small and dark eyes above a long mouth. It seemed to be made of rock itself, with brown-orange "skin" occasionally graced with whiteish paint in rough and simplistic designs. Rougher rock descended down the thing's back, looking toothy and uneven.

Link realized this must have been a Goron, and waved his hands in a gesture of peace, "Please let me pass! I-I just need to come find something... It's for a delivery!"

The Goron rolled itself up, and Link cautiously took a step forward. Were they letting him through-

The Goron charged in its curled form right at him with unnatural speed for something so massive. Through sheer surprise and hefty force Link was launched right off the side of the mountain by the Goron's roll, and it was some miracle of the gods that he could scramble his hands against the rock to let him roll instead of fall. Link's descent stopped and he tumbled into a heap at some point he figured was near the beginning of the trail.

He could barely breathe: his chest ached with every movement and his nose was becoming stopped up with blood. His vision swayed, and for some reason a Gerudo lullaby crooned in his head like empty echoes alongside his rattled gasping. He blinked, trying to remember who owned the soothing voice. He wanted to sit up and find the singer, but his body wouldn't move. Was his arm hurt? His leg? He couldn't tell through the dull pain everywhere, like someone had bruised every inch of him.

Link heard voices. He couldn't make out what they said, but they sounded... Surprised? Afraid? Angry? He could only make out one word: "...sleep!" His eyes closed.

Yet the singing didn't fade:

"And the sands, oh the sands, will welcome you, come the time, for the longest rest..."

...

"Kid! Kid, damn you, Farore gave you life and she can't take it away yet!"

Link groaned a garbled phrase. He wondered if it was some amalgam of old Gerudo and Hylian. His eyelids danced an old memory of his first swears being old Gerudo, and he smiled. The tribe had converted their language to Hylian long, long before he or anyone else came into the world, but fragments of the old language had stayed. Old habits from the elders only died with them, but bits would continue on with the young. In fact that Windfish ballad was old Gerudo... Now he remembered that...

"Why in the name of the Generous Golden Goddesses are you smiling like an idiot and speaking like a newborn?!"

Link finally opened his eyes, his smile fading away. The pain in his chest finally registered and he began violently coughing. Every exhale sent a shockwave through him; perhaps there was a bit of blood lingering in his coughs.

"Easy, easy... it's a good miracle you're not worse." Link finally recognized Mutoh's voice, and croaked some reply. The man sat back, "You are the biggest fool around to not run when you see a Goron charging after you."

"You said... they were... unwelcoming." Link protested. He swore Din's name internally at how much he hurt. "Not... Violent..." He added, "Damn... You."

Mutoh laughed and smacked Link's back out of habit, unintentionally setting off another string of pained hacking. Link sat back and sighed. This was going to be thougher than he figured. Wasn't it always?

Mutoh turned to an old woman and shook her hand, "Thank you, Granny."

Link turned his head to her, and asked, "You... helped me?" His features screwed up; he was worse than this before, but how long had passed while he was under?

"My red potion never fails, my dear." She told Link, "The only thanks I need is to never see you again."

Link figured this was rude at first, but then his jumbled mind pieced together that she meant seeing him as a patient. But red potion... Link knew that was a rarity in the desert. He heard Granny ask 10 rupees for her service (at a discount, she even said, noting her charitable mood). He closed his eyes, trying to quell his anger. If he was home, he'd be dead. And now here he was in a country right next door being saved for a paltry 10 rupees. It made his already sick stomach unbearably ill with anger.

But it was forced down. He owed his thanks and it wouldn't be properly paid with him spitting in rage. "Thank you for helping me, I owe you." He said.

"Just 10 rupees and serendipitous timing, it's not a big deal." Mutoh replied, "You should be well enough to walk around in about an hour's rest."

"I'd be dead by now." Link said again, firmly, "I owe you my deepest gratitude."

Mutoh finally just shrugged off Link's thanks, "I'm telling ya it wasn't a big deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor baby you didn't know what cuccoos were nor the hell they can raise


	11. The Gorons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets past those finicky Gorons

Within a few hours Link was once again submerged in the water of Lake Hylia. His body still ached, but the cold helped take the ache away. He was grateful that Epona could hear him whistle for her, grateful that Raetalis gave him her scale, and grateful he could enjoy the quiet beneath the waves.

He blew a few bubbles upward, then reached up to bat them away with his hands. They slipped away. He sighed again, sympathizing with how much the bubbles wanted to run. The only problem was he couldn't and they could. But how was he going to confront these mighty, lumbering Gorons? What could he do?

"So you're back."

Link's head lowered from the refracted sky above to see Raetalis approaching him. She swirled around him in the water, "Just what are you doing here, now? First you come for a 'delivery' that turns out to be the pearl the goddess left behind to us, and now you're... Admiring the surface from beneath?" Link shrugged, prompting her to sigh, "You are the strangest Hylian I have ever met."

Link gestured to the surface and began rising so he could properly answer her. He coughed up a mild amount of water when his head met the colder air. Raetalis followed after, "Well?"

"I'm just thinking." Link answered, "I've hit a block in the road I have to take, and I'm thinking."

"Hmm, what's the block?" Raetalis asked him.

Link actually couldn't help but laugh at the sentence he said, "How about strange men made from rock itself?"

"Oh, the Gorons." Raetalis sounded exasperated, "They're prideful and stubborn. Diplomacy with them is a nightmare."

"Much like you?" Link mused.

Raetalis splashed him, "I am not!" Link splashed back and the two began their own little war with laughter. The Zora sank back in the water with a content gurgle, "See? I'm not so prideful that I wouldn't engage in some fun with you."

Link nodded, "True, true."

Raetalis began swimming around him on her back. "So I take it," she began, "that you're trying to find a way to get to those glorified boulders?"

Link nodded, "Yeah. You're royalty, so I guess you got diplomacy lessons-"

Raetalis held up her hand, "Hup. If you want advice from the princess, let her speak." She dove under to get back in front of Link, "Now, first off, the Goron admire strength and honor." She stopped Link before he spoke again, "However, their honor relies very much on strength, and they vastly outnumber any Hylian or Zora on their own, and they refuse to see group efforts as a substitute. But if you can earn their respect, they'll listen."

Link flopped back in the water himself, watching the clouds. He knew about their strength already, if his sore chest was any reminder. He'd never be able to match it.

"Now, on the other hand, they can't see one of their own weaknesses." Link blinked. He tilted his head as he began trying to think of what weakness living stone had. He yelled when Raetalis dragged him under, and when the dwindling bubbles of his cry floated away he glared at her. He spouted a few more that sounded vaguely like "warn me next time!"

"Well I don't think you want them to know what we know." Raetalis explained. "You see, occasionally some Zora will go to Death Mountain for the hot springs there; risky for us, but worth it." Link nodded, wondering what her point was. "And guess what we've learned?"

Link let out some more bubbles in exasperation. Zora people certainly loved their gossiping drama, rather than practicality. Raetalis smacked him, "Well fine I won't tell you then!" Link shook his head and waved his hands. Raetalis smugly smiled, "That's better."

Link shook his finger at her, prompting her to finally get to her point. "Gorons are amazingly easy to trip up." Link looked surprised at this until she said, "See, if you can get them to lean forward just enough, they fall and roll right on down! Their legs weren't designed very well for standing, so if you can find a way to pull them off balance, you're golden. They'll respect being bested through more intelligent ways." While Link pondered this Raetalis boasted about her own species, "Yes, Din did not do very well creating her molten-born when Nayru made us by far the most graceful and beautiful."

She watched Link swim off, and swam after him, "Hey! Hold on!"

Link surfaced and began wading back to shore. He laughed, "I might stand a chance now!" He turned back with a wave, "Thank you, Raetalis!"

Raetalis folded her arms, "Are you seriously-" she stopped herself when Link hoisted himself onto Epona. She shook her head, "Well, good luck to you, then!"

Link, for once, was smiling. The wind whipped his hair around like it always did, but instead of despair, he felt an uncertain hope.

...

That hope faded fast when Link began his climb once more. Link uncertainly approached where the Gorons had put their watchman, and slowly went to sidling along the mountainside in an attempt to see before he could be seen. He watched the Goron that had tackled him off the mountain with uncertainty. How on earth did Raetalis know that Gorons could easily be tripped? She was a Zora. She spent most of her time in the water, not on land.

Link sighed. This was his only lead, especially since they didn't seem inclined to diplomacy for this. He judged the distance, and thought carefully about his approach last time. He'd need to run as fast as he could, then a good kick to the Goron's legs could work... 

He mimed a small prayer, his lips barely whispering, "Din, oh Lady of the Sands, your desert is unforgiving, but you are eternally gracious. Please, let me run as fast as your winds, guide my steps on the earth, guide me in this act. I beg of you, aid your..." He swallowed uncertainly, remembering Farore's indignation at Din, "champion." He finished with a sigh, "Amen-ras, My Lady, amen-ras."

Link took off at whatever speed he could muster. He felt blind as he charged, could barely hear the Goron exclaiming in surprise. He struck out blindly with his leg, rolled away in a blur of adrenaline, and curled up in case things didn't go as planned. Fingers trembled in his hair, vibrating against his scalp in terror. Wind whistled through his bangs.

Slowly, as the lion's roar in his ears ceased, Link looked around. The Goron was gone, but there was a large indentation in the ground where it used to be followed by a trail. Link had to quietly close his mouth. It worked...? The fear in his chest slowly warmed into relived pride. It did work, didn't it?

He stood and looked around. There was no ambush waiting to avenge the Goron that had fallen down the mountainside, not even the swaths of smog seemed troubled. "Din's grace... It worked." Link whispered. He took a few uncertain and shaky steps, and his head whipped around just in case he was fooling himself. He carefully bent over the cliff face, and saw that the Goron that had previously blocked his way was at the bottom of the trail.

Link couldn't contain his joy and began dancing. His boots barely brushed the ground as his voice carried praise to his beloved goddess. He knew that his dance couldn't hold a candle to what his sisters could do- he had always been a "gangly little leever who is only good for spinning and making himself dizzy" -but it was completely from his heart. "Thank you, my lady! Thank you!" True to what he had been told, he fell back to the earth in a dizzy, ecstatic daze.

The fuzz in his heart faded when he realized he still needed to climb the rest of the way. He sat up and resumed his trek carefully, wondering if there was another Goron keeping the unwanted off the mountaintop. Then the rumbling began. Of course.

Link swore and began running. There wasn't any shelter in sight for an eruption, no matter how small. He saw Gorons do the same, and for a few frantic moments Hylian (Gerudo) and Goron were working towards one goal: getting themselves into the depths of the Goron's city as soon as possible. Link leapt in just as the doors were closing, and there was pure darkness. Only a small crack showed the light outside, and it quickly dimmed from smog and ash, becoming an eerie red that flickered. In the darkness the earth roared and shook, and Link could feel the barest amounts of dust.

A Goron lit a torch, and Link saw he was surrounded by what must have been a good chunk of the population.

"I knocked you off the cliff the other day!" One of them yelled and tsunami of several more followed. Link held his ears, finally understanding the rumors he had long heard about Gorons being the voice of the mountains. They were all obnoxiously loud to make up for the silence. However, he was surprised by what they were saying:

"It's dangerous for you to be here alone!"

"You should have taken a friend!"

"We should take him back to the village when this ends."

The chorus came to an abrupt stop with a sudden yell. Link and the Gorons shifted their gaze to the largest Goron towards the back, sitting on mats. He had more tribal designs than the others, and looked perhaps a bit more aged. He slammed the ground with a hand that could make Link look like a starved toothpick. The Gorons slammed the ground in reply, and Link swore the force launched him off the ground for the smallest second.

The largest Goron looked at Link, and said, "One of my kin says that he knocked you off the mountain?"

Link nodded.

"Typically that means you're not welcome here."

Link nodded again.

"And yet here you sit among our number."

Again Link's head only bobbed.

"You have no reason to be afraid."

Link's head snapped up and he finally spoke, "W-what?!"

The Goron laughed, "Ah, you do speak!" Link winced at the roars of laughter that followed. The Goron continued when the din had died down, "I am Darunma, patriarch of the Goron tribe of Eldin Volcano, more recently known as Death Mountain."

Link briefly bowed in respect. "Oh."

"Got respect, I like that." Darunma commented.

"Well, you have more than enough power to pummel me to bits..." Link muttered.

Darunma laughed again, bringing another ringing chorus of chuckles, "And sense! I like this kid!" 

After probably too long a time of enjoyment, Darunma noticed Link was sitting on the floor in a tense knot. Arms and legs skirting the floor, ready to spring up at a moment's notice. His shoulders were raised to his ears, maybe past. He was gears wound back to the breaking point so he could run faster than the wind.

"We won't hurt you."

Link tensed more, then slowly unwound. "But you threw me off the mountain-"

"That was for your own safety." Darunma explained. When he saw the outrage creeping into Link's expression, he elaborated, "I know it must have been terribly painful, but the healer in Kakariko is very good. Painful is better than dead."

Link blinked. "Well, I think I can avoid the eruption-" he finished himself with a yell as the earth shook and thundered once more. A few rocks landed on his head this time. The warm air chilled when there was a ferocious growl- something that undoubtedly wasn't the earthquake -that penetrated bones.

There was uneasy silence.

"W-what was that?" Link whined.

Darunma deeply sighed. His people shifted around with thumps and uneasy murmurs. The Goron chief said, "Well, how do you feel about dragons?"

Link didn't bother to hide his disbelief. "... Dragons?" His voice was flatter than a leaf.

"Well, just one." Darunma conceded, "Just one."

There was another keening roar. Frustration clawed at the heavy doors, and Link was suddenly pressed against several different Gorons as they evacuated the proximity. Link looked up at the Goron chief, "Sir, with all due respect, I think the village would've noticed a dragon."

The Gorons shuffled bashfully. Darunma still had to explain, "It's from the bowels of the volcano. It was sealed away long, long ago by a warrior whose name has been lost to legend-"

"And it's back," Link helpfully quipped, "and you have no idea why, and no idea how to drive it back." The resulting silence proved him right. "Why don't you let Kakariko help? They'd be more than willing to-"

"This thing would make a meal of my people- our bodies and flesh forged from this very mountain -and you think the villagers below would prove any better?!" Darunma snapped at him.

Link bit down on his tongue. Caught in a fight with a Goron was not where he wanted to be. But then again a dragon ravaging the mountain wasn't either. But if there was one thing Link knew, it was that he was fast. He had learned speed his whole life. He could dash in, find the pearl, dash out.

Gorons stepped aside as Link stood as tall as he could. He was shoulder height for them, but if anything he at least looked confident. "What if I could just go in? I'm not asking to kill the dragon for you, I'll give it a quick look and I'll be out before the thing even notices me."

"You'll need more than speed."

"And I have it." Link claimed. Admittedly the Gorons probably didn't see much strength within him. He didn't see a terrible amount of it himself. In the strained silence he wondered what the Gorons would think of Ganondorf. Probably instant respect, but the thought of such made Link torn.

Link jolted when the Darunma stood. His Adam's apple bobbed at the height. Link was probably, what, up to his stomach? Link noticed the other Gorons backing away, and then Darunma picked him up (much more delicately than Link ever thought he could) and placed him down on a line. Link glanced around and realized that a ring had been etched into the floor, and he looked at the Goron patriarch, "Lady Din, are you kidding me?"

Darunma smirked, "Well, you did claim you had strength and speed. Make me fall twice before you do, and I'll let you into our mines."

"This is just to get into the mines?!" Link cried. A Goron hobbled over with a painted rock while another gently goaded him into mirroring the Goron patriarch's stance. Link complied, but only because he knew he was between a rock and a hard place- literally. "H-hold on I didn't mean to challenge anyone-!"

The Goron adjusting Link's stance backed away while the other dropped the rock. The Goron tribe cheered, because apparently the match began. Link began circling instantly, standing instead of bending over like he was. The act made a few Gorons exclaim and gasp, but Link ignored them. He was already minuscule enough for his tastes.

"Oh ho, are you really a fighter?" Darunma chuckled, "Cousin, do understand what you just did was a challenge?"

Link shook his head, continuing to circle, "I've never even met your people before now." His mind went in circles on how to outwit the patriarch.

Darunma nodded, "Well, don't worry about it. I see you mean no harm. I understand you small folk don't like feeling how small you are."

Link had an idea, and pulled out his clawshot, "Not that we're small," he aimed at the roof and fired, "you're just big!" Unlike he hoped, the claw bounced against stone and refused to latch. 

It hit Darunma on the head as it fell back down, prompting only a laugh, "Was that supposed to hurt, cousin?"

Link stashed his clawshot away, "No. Ah, sorry." Okay, so there was no way to get higher ground... He noticed Darunma had done nothing, "Aren't you...?" He stopped and gestured with his hands, too awkward to ask if the Goron patriarch was really going to do anything remotely like a wrestling match.

He regretted that when Darunma gently flicked his stomach. Link went toppling in an instant.

"That, cousin, is why I am waiting for you to make a move." Link curled in on himself and rocked a little. His rib weren't necessarily bruised, he was very sure that the force didn't do any internal damage, but by the gods he was ready to throw up. Darunma helpfully sat back for a moment, "Take your time. When you stand again we'll give it another go."

Link coughed a little. He sat up, but debated actually standing. Darunma held out his hand, "If you wish, we can call this off. I will have my people properly escort you off the mountain." Something clicked. Link noticed Darunma was bending over ever so slightly...

Link accepted the hand, then before a word could be exchanged he pulled back. Darunma toppled from the unexpected move and Link used some of the momentum to help himself stand. The Gorons hollered. Some praised Link as being clever, others scolded their patriarch for being so easily fooled. There was a few approving cheers when Link reciprocated Darunma's gesture, "That's once, right?"

Link almost went down again when Darunma let him help him up. But he kept himself steady. If he could do it once, he could do it again. Hope started forming.

It sank again when he realized Darunma wasn't that easy to fool twice. "Admirable effort, cousin." He conceded, "But if that's what you can do when I'm holding back, let's see how much better you can get." Link sidestepped a punch. Well, for Darunma it was a slow swipe, but Link knew with his strength he'd be sent back. Now Darunma was carefully swiping at Link, and the small green-clad boy was dodging. Link tried grabbing Darunma's hand to try and replicate the move, but only got dragged along as his hands scraped against stone.

"Is this really necessary?" Link sighed.

"It is," Darunma replied, "I'll count my defeat, but it was done through exploiting my kindness. A cheap move. I am not letting someone like that in our mines. Fight me like a real warrior." Link nodded in acceptance. He braced himself and blocked a punch. Quickly after he decided maybe that wasn't the way to go about things, but it did get an approving laugh from Darunma, "Yes! That is a true warrior's fire right there!"

Something about calling him a warrior gave Link an idea. He remembered a story about a young hero who took sandstones and threw them at the sky to make rain. The sky commanded them to stop, but they agreed only to stop if the sky rained. Thunder rumbling was the hero tossing stones, and lighting the sky's bitterness at caving in to a mortal's demand. A warrior's spirit that defied what they were told. Someone so small against something so large...

Link pulled out his sling and loaded a rock.

Darunma's face lit up, "Hello, is that a-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Link tossed the rock. Darunma leaned back to try and catch it, but the stone- a glittering topaz that somehow remained from his excursions in the abandoned Temple of Time -hit him square between his eyes. Darunma covered his face, still leaning back and grumbling, "Ooh! That smarts, cousin!" There was some crunching as he muttered, "Mmm. Good quality. Delicious."

Link quickly ran for him. Gorons clamored for Darunma to do something, but fell silent when Link caused the Goron patriarch to tumble.

"That's two for three." Link said, "Now just let me go in and out and I'll be out of your people's... Stone, I suppose."

Darunma sat up. He rubbed his forehead and nodded, "Excellent job, cousin!"

Link weakly smiled. He bowed, "Ah... Thanks?" He yelped when Darunma brought him into a hug. "C-crushing me!" He gasped.

"A very good job!" Darunma continued praising him, "Few Hylians can defeat a Goron, let alone their patriarch! You are welcome in our city and mines any time you wish from now on... Ah..." He looked at Link, "Did I ever get your name, cousin?"

Link's face was turning purple, "...still... crushing... me." He soaked air in like it was a desert's thirst for water when Darunma finally let him go. He bent over, coughing and wheezing.

Darunma rubbed his back gently, "Easy, cousin, easy. Deep breaths, and in and out, in and out... My cavernous apologies."

"... fine." Link hiccuped, "Is fine."

Darunma held out a hand to order one of his tribesman, "You, take... Ah, cousin, your name?"

Link's voice as still paper-thin, "Link."

"Take Link here to get himself a proper sword. From Biggoron."

Link's head snapped up. After a moment to let his vertigo pass, he asked, "Ah, a sword would be appreciated but-"

"I noticed you didn't have any weapons besides your sling and that clever device. I may be letting you into our mines, cousin, but I am not letting you go in under armed." Darunma explained, "And I do need to thank you for a moment of levity among myself and my tribe alongside giving me that delightful topaz."

"I didn't mean for you to eat that," Link mumbled, "but okay."

A Goron grabbed Link's hand, "This way, cousin! My what an honor! Biggoron only makes the finest weapons that we don't offer to people outside our tribe very often!"

"Make it a custom order on Darunma's behalf!" Darunma called after the two before settling into his leadership duties.

"Custom?" Link asked, "What does he mean by that?"

"It means you can get whatever you want, cousin!" The Goron explained.

Link thought a moment as they traveled deeper into what must have been the rest of the Goron's home.

"... How well can you make scimitars?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long and is so long! there was no good way to cut it off into chunks so I kinda just had to go and write all of this and just ughghffhfhf I knew what I wanted to do with it I just had trouble getting it down.
> 
> For those who are wondering where that infamous "brother" tic is, I'm reserving it for actual honorary Goron brothers. "Cousin" is used here as a replacement for a general term of endearment towards others.
> 
> Also my lazy ass is finally getting Link a sword.


	12. Trials of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a fun time getting Din's pearl

Heat was not foreign to Link. The warm, sticky air, the constant burn. It was as good as home. Already he had delved into the mines quite a bit. There was only one way for now, so little else to go.

Besides, he was admiring his new sword. Specially built just for him: a left handed, perfectly balanced scimitar. There was grooves that made all kinds of mesmerizing patterns, carved from Biggoron's fingerprints as he only needed to press the ingot of metal as if it was a small cloth to press water from. "My works are always one of a kind." The gigantic Goron had told him, "Only the best quality I can make, too. I wouldn't be satisfied with anything less. Big brother must really admire you."

Admire. Link had caught that word like a rare burst of rain and continued holding it to his chest. He knew it must have been respect. It felt good to be respected. It felt so good. Not to mention this mighty chieftain barely knew him: only as a young boy who had come to prove his worth for some nameless quest and had succeeded. Link wondered just how impressed he was, considering Link was only 18, which he had learned that in comparison to a Goron's lifespan was only seconds. Darunma was a "modest" age of five centuries.

Link kicked a speckled piece of granite, "I wonder how old they get... How do they even reproduce?" He wiped some sweat off his brow, "Guess I can ask that later."

He turned a corner, and let out a low whistle. Some rocks gave him passage to other parts of the mines, but the ground beneath was liquid fire. Link cautiously stepped forward and leaned over the edge. The lava bubbled like thick stew. He leaned back and scurried to the middle of the rocky path. He was truly in Din's realm now, where fire penetrated every sense of his being.

Link fluffed air through his tunic. He looked around, wondering where he was going to find that pearl. There were other shafts that meandered about to other places, but Link knew it's be a hit or miss to try them without a plan. Well, even with a plan it'd be hit or miss.

A roar echoed through the cavern. Link abandoned his strategy for the time being and ran. One sword and a sling against a dragon was not very good odds. He ducked into one passageway and pressed himself against the wall. Hot air blasted him a second later as the beast swept by. He peeked out to get a fleeting glimpse of ruby wings and brazen scales that glowed like the lava below. Link sighed. Narrowly avoided.

He looked down his passageway, then to the main cavern. "I guess I should at least explore this way." He muttered. He looked around for torches. Nothing. He took his scimitar and idly chipped at the rock in thought. He was surprised when he found crystals, blue and pale and pulsing. Intrigued, he broke off a chunk. It shone in his hand, illuminating his feet and a short way after them. "This'll do, I guess." Link mused. He chipped off a few more glowing stones and tucked them away to use if things got darker.

He carried on down the tunnel, watching the shadows carefully and batting away keese with the flat of his blade. The ground had layers of soot and soil and grime, so Link very quickly used this to his advantage by making marks with his feet. Don't go this way, watch for ledge, dead end, lava, all his own little code.

All this time he mused over what the dragon was doing. He had yet to see it again. Maybe it was lingering in some hoard of treasure deep in the mines? Or was it wreaking more havoc outside? With every empty room and crevice, Link felt his heart sinking into paranoia. What if the dragon was biding its time, waiting for Link to make a wrong move for an easy snack. Absence was scarier than substance, somehow.

Another empty cavern greeting him, Link sighed. He sat down a moment, figuring that he'd been walking long enough and offering an opportunity to collect himself. "You're safe. You're fine." He said as he wiped at his dry brow, "To think of what your mother would say..." Thinking of Ma're suddenly pulled Link's gut out from him. "To think of what she would say..." He stood, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts. Link pitched and ended up against the wall. Was the cavern shaking or were his feet unsteady? He took a deep breath. The air was so thick...

Link exhaled and began walking forward. His hand trailed the wall in case he fell over again. As he exited the tunnel he once again was met with the familiar sight of lava below the rocky path. Link fanned himself. It was so hot in these mines...

His ears perked up. He looked down the tunnel. "Hello?" He called. He looked around, straining his ears. Yes, there it was again. Someone was calling for him. "Who's there? D-do you need help?"

The voice only continued echoing off the rock softly. Link was positive it was his name. What was this person doing here? Or was it a Goron? Regardless, Link aimed himself at the source of the voice and began following it. 

He sidled along a small edge, barely anything between him and fiery doom, and gave it little thought. "Hey! I-I'm here! I'm coming!" Link wobbled, and paused to grip at the wall behind him. He glanced down, but quickly began moving again and staring dead ahead. "I'm coming!" He called again.

He slowed to a complete stop when he saw her. Her golden eyes and deep sepia skin. Her red hair seemed on fire when the light from below them hit it. The honey in her smile, the sharp dip in her cheeks. A modest figure, toned for combat and strength and survival, but perfect for loving embraces.

The word tumbled from Link's mouth, "M-mother...?" There she was, beckoning him forward. But she was dead? Did she travel here, was she alive and well? Link didn't know if this was a miracle or a fool's dream. A glow began building behind her, and Link felt his stomach slowly sink in the realization that he had made a terrible mistake. 

"Oh no."

A roar of fire destroyed the hallucination. Link pressed himself against the wall and avoided the brunt of the white hot flame, but he could feel at least one small layer of skin burning away. His hands couldn't grab onto the rock behind him. 

Link lurched forward and fell, but his hands grabbed the ledge he was standing upon in record time. He turned his head to see the dragon racing in on him. Topaz eyes were cold in the heat of these mines, and completely focused on him. He looked around, then began leaping along the ledge in an attempt to get back to where he was. When he turned back, Link quickly realized he wasn't going to have much of a chance.

One hand drew his sword, the other held on for dear life. He'd have to take one last stand against this dragon. Link glanced down at the lava below, but then did a double take and squinted. Was that a ledge? He couldn't tell through the intense light off of the molten rock, nor the heat making the air waver.

He kept swinging his sword at the dragon, but it had yet to do anything more than flap and roar. Link could tell it was waiting. Those eyes fixated on him with a mad hunger patiently held back to wait for him to let go out of exhaustion. Drop little boy, drop when your hand grows weary and I'll catch you in my mouth and grind your bones and flesh into my nourishment. You aren't even worth wasting my fire and effort.

Link glanced down again, sheathed his sword, then looked up. "Please don't punish me for this."

He let go. 

With a yell for courage he dropped, and for a moment everything was rushing past him. He could feel air flying through his clothes. He smelled a putrid stench above the brimstone and sweat as the dragon lunged for him.

Link's arms ended up clawing at some kind of ledge, and he wasted no time in scrambling into the little cave. A roar followed him, and he turned to see the dragon racing for him. In his attempt to get away, Link ended up sliding and rolling down a dark shaft. He hit a wall and stilled. He sat up, and watched the dragon screech at him and as tried to fit its muzzle through the too small opening. Link pressed himself against the wall when it breathed fire. A blast of air from wings threw sulfur and heat in his face.

And suddenly there was silence.

Link blinked. He looked up.

Plip.

Plop.

He blinked the water out of his eyes, then opened his mouth. The taste wasn't too bad. Probably ground filtered. He licked his dry lips and realized how much cooler it was in this forgotten section of the cavern. He felt the rock with his fingers, then his palms, then his arms, his cheek. Deliciously cold to his touch. Link let himself indulge in the icy rock and the condensed water tricking onto his face with a gentle sigh. "... Thank you," he whispered, "thank you..."

It seemed to occur to him that darkness wasn't the best situation to be in, and he fished his glowing stoned out of his pocket. It was a small, small room. Link looked at the path that he fell in from. It looked passable, but when he crawled back out into the heat he retreated. There was no way forward that way. He looked back in the small room, and couldn't tell if there was a path forward. He could hear bubbling. He swore he could hear water. A spring?

He held up his light, repeating bitterly, "Thank you." He saw oddly spherical rocks huddled in a corner. Intrigued, he picked one up. He saw a symbol that looked like some kind of stylized paw print made from diamond shapes. It felt less like rock and more like... Metal? Something wet brushed against his hand and he turned the odd object. His eyes widened.

A fuse. "So this is a... Bomb." Link whispered. He looked at the bomb's kin at his feet. He looked up. "Thank you." It was a scary thought to realize he was that close to being engulfed in a fiery explosion. He knelt down and began fussing with the bombs (carefully fussing, mind you) and trying to find out what he could. There was a small hole where spring water had been trickling onto the bombs and making their fuses too wet to light, and that was what had saved him. Link mulled over his new findings while having a much needed drink.

Water was such a precious thing. He should've realized he was starting to be affected by the heat. He should've known that better than anyone. If only he had something to actually keep some of it with him. Link looked at his scabbard.

With a deep sigh he unsheathed his sword and filled the scabbard up with water. He filled it up to its throat and took gulps as he wondered over his next plan of action. There was a hole that let water through. That water had to come from somewhere. There was no way out unless he wanted to drown in fire. His bombs were soaked and useless.

Link stopped and put the thoughts together. He quietly put up his things (he was sad to empty his scabbard), grabbed the bombs and forced them into a corner as far away from the spring as he could, then took one and began carrying it up through the shaft. He let it bask in the heat of the lava and guarded it. His head occasionally peeked out to the cavern like a child seeing if the coast was clear to do mischief without getting into trouble. Link watched the drying bomb, then wondered how he was going to light it. He looked at his glowing rocks. He smashed them together halfheartedly, not expecting anything.

Sparks flew. The bomb was lit.

Link panicked. "OH DIN!" He yelled. He squeaked it out over and over as he wondered what to do with the bomb. He wanted to hold it but goddesses that was stupid but he needed to get rid of it- His hands, while they flailed in terror, sent the bomb rolling down into his little sanctuary. Link looked into the darkness, mortified. He then realized what he was doing, and he scrunched himself up against the wall, back turned to the inevitable explosion and braced for impact.

The stone around him shook. A layer of dust coated him. Link waited for a minute or two, then slid back down. Water covered the whole ground in a thin layer now. A larger spring- about ankle deep at most -was in an accompanying room that seemed less natural and more purposeful. Link walked in, and noticed signs on the walls.

"Break room number seven..." He murmured as he wiped away some dust and grime. There was some other comments about refreshing spring water and how to keep a Goron from getting overworked, but Link ignored it. He went back for his bombs, rounded them up in his arms, and carried them to what was probably a bench carved into the wall. 

He looked around the rest of the room. He then noticed a cart towards what was probably the exit back into the mines. He walked over to loot it for anything useful, but only found bags that would probably hold only one bomb. He looked up at a sign.

"Bomb bags, enchanted for your convenience. One bag holds twenty."

Link stared at the cloth. He put his hand in it. He shook his head. They must have been using tiny bombs then, this would hold probably twenty fire crackers. Still, he brought it back and decided he could at least put these bombs up somehow. He dropped one in. 

There was no thud, the cloth barely bounced.

Link stared at the bag. He set it down and rolled in a second. Barely disturbed. He put in the rest of his bombs, pleasantly surprised. He found strips of leather to tie the bag shut and a place to attach it to his belt. It felt no heavier than his sword, which was already remarkably light by that standard.

Link felt himself smile, "Now we're getting somewhere." He went down the passageway. It did lead to the main cavern, like he suspected. He decided to go back to get some more water. He was not going to let himself get dehydrated again. He splashed the liquid onto his face and let himself get as soaked as he could. He went back into where he had entered the break room from and gave it one last survey, just to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

For some reason, he felt like he was. He still heard bubbling water coming from elsewhere. Link approached one wall and tapped it. Solid. He did the same for another. Solid. Another. Solid. Feeling like he was just being paranoid, this last spot was going to be his last.

Hollow? He tapped again. It was different. Link carefully set up a bomb and retreated into the other room. Once it went off, he went back to see that he had blown up a lovely cache of crystal. He grinned and admired the beauty of the earth. The careful little clumps and spikes of solid sunlight or color. He saw a crawlspace, and curiosity got the better of him. He crawled in. A red light was making itself known the closer he got to the end.

When he crawled out, he hollered in delight.

A red pearl winked at him with an aura of flickering candlelight. Link picked it up, "I found you!" He laughed, the fussed at it as if it was a child, "I found you you silly little thing!" Link wasted no time in getting out. He could get out and get on with his life. 

He ran for the entrance to the mines, delighted that this time wasn't anywhere near as bad as the last. "No more pain, no more heat, no more d-"

The dragon shrieked and flew past him. It landed on the path, blocking the entrance and roaring in outrage. Link cursed himself. "Why was I about to say dragon?" 

He dodged a blast of fire soon after. He out his pearl in his right hand and drew his sword, unsure of what to do. The dragon began flying again, swooping at him. Link had to duck, and every time he advanced on the entrance his foe had other plans and batted him away with a gust of wind or a threat of claws.

"No!" Link growled, "No, no, no!" The dragon flew over him again, this time forcing him to the ground, the pearl slipped out of his grasp. Link ran for it. He tried to scoop it up again, but fell back when- to his horror -the dragon ate it.

"GODDESS DAMN YOU!" Link screeched. A throaty, flame licked noise was his reply. The dragon hunkered down and held it's mouth open. It began glowing, sizzling, popping. A blast that would surely kill Link was on its way.

Link had little concern for this. He grabbed a bomb, lit it, then threw it, "EAT THIS YOU SON OF A MOLDORM!" The dragon choked on the bomb for a moment. It seemed to have difficulty swallowing it, but soon the bulge went down its throat. The dragon leaned in to gobble Link up as well, the young man staring down the toothy maw with a surprisingly icy demeanor. 

The bomb exploded in the beast's stomach, forcing all kinds of bile- and the pearl -right into his face. While Link backed away retching, the dragon howled and wailed. Blood fell from its mouth when its stomach was apparently empty, and it fell over to writhe in agony before falling still.

"Good mother of Din!" Link gagged. The acrid, bitter liquid was all over him. He was pretty sure the pearl had ended up smashing his nose hard enough to make it bleed, which did him no favors. He picked up the offending little orb, threw up into the lava below at least once, gave the dragon's carcass a good kick (or several), and left.

After awhile, Link felt like he could barely stand. He was tired. Very tired. Still, he clutched the pearl and continued forward, leaning against the wall as needed.

He walked out into the Goron's city and promptly collapsed from exertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight when I'm posting this I went and wrote like half of this in one sitting I hope you guys are happy with it! And I have very good news, after a few more chapters is a whole bunch of stuff I've gone in and written when writer's blocked so some point in the future there's gonna be slightly more frequent updates.


	13. Link of the Gorons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link becomes an honorary brother of the Gorons.

Link awoke in a bed. No, bed was a stretch. This was a stone covered in some form of hide for comfort. Something cold was on his forehead. His boots were off of his feet and he was pretty sure his tunic and chain mail were gone (thankfully he still had his undershirt). Link carefully held a hand to his head, and pulled off a wet cloth. He groaned and sat up, absently pressing the cloth to his cheek. He was in some unfamiliar room, lined with lizard skins and flickering torches. A few pots were nestled in the corner, and his tunic and chain mail rested on a stone pillar nearby. He peeked over the edge of his resting spot to see his boots.

"You're awake, brother!"

Link looked up to see a Goron in the entryway. Its grin was endearingly enthusiastic, but the teeth needed some work. Still, he smiled back, "Ah, y-yeah... I am?"

The Goron walked over, took the cloth from Link, and began patting it all over him. "You really pushed yourself in those mines, brother! You had burns and were very hot to our touch!"

Link raised his hand, "I'm fine. I-I really am. You don't need to do this."

The Goron stopped, "Of course, brother, but if you're gonna be at the party-"

"Party?" Link asked.

"For you, brother!" The Goron said. He thumped his chest with pride, "You slew the dragon that was keeping our people from mining our food and returned the pearl of the goddess! We honor you tonight!"

"Tonight?" Link whispered. He was out that long?

"You have only been resting an hour or two, but it is very late. The sun is starting to set." The Goron paused a moment before he asked, "Do you think you can walk, brother?"

Link leaned over the bed and stood with a nauseating rush. He wobbled, but held himself amazingly firm. He smiled. His feet began walking forward to get his tunic back, "I should get goin-"

The Goron grabbed him and escorted him out, "But brother! Today is a big day for you!"

Link stumbled along, but couldn't help but ask something that had been bothering him, "You called me cousin before-"

"Big brother is making you an honorary Goron, brother! He made the announcement while you were asleep." Link's expression fell flat. An honorary Goron? Really? Oddly, Link was unsure how to feel about this. "We still need you for the ceremony so you can truly be our brother, though. You should be honored, the last time one of you small folk was made an honorary member of our tribe was centuries ago!"

"Ah, c-ceremony?" Link tittered, too distracted to be much of a conversationalist at the moment. "I-I, ah, really need to head back, though..." He wondered how late he'd be staying and how much of a heart attack Malon would have.

"It will only be for the night, brother." The Goron reassured him, "Even then you can leave when you will."

Link finally began turning back to his room, "Then I want to leave now-"

"But brother, we've prepared the dragon's meat for a lovely feast in your honor! Please stay if only long enough for you to join our kin!"

Link stopped and sighed. He really didn't want Malon to worry too badly, and he wasn't incredibly inclined to a party at the moment... With a deep sigh, he turned around, "Fine, what do I need to do?"

And so Link found himself shirtless in front of the entire tribe, Darunma smiling down at him as if the little Hylian in front of him was his own son. They weren't kidding with the remarks of a feast: most of it was what they referred to as rock sirloin from deeper in the mines, but there was food Link could actually have a chance at eating arranged with it. Torches made the whole mountain village glow with warmth, and Link noticed the smallest particles of crystal embedded in the rock that twinkled almost like stars.

"Brothers!" Darunma called out to his tribe, "Tonight we honor a spirit of iron and steel! A heart purer than the clearest crystal! A young man worthy of being called our brother!" Cheers rattled Link's bones. They hummed while his ears went deaf. He grinned. A crooked, awkward smile. He didn't like being put out on a pedestal like this.

Darunma noticed, and he quietly arranged some white pigment on his hand and pressed it to Link's chest, "We honor a spirit that has been forged of our own fire," Darunma used his pinky to draw some sort of design on Link's cheeks, "a mind sounder than the deepest stone and a heart that shines brighter than the sun." He held Link by his shoulders and presented him to his people, "This young man has proven that he is our kin, that he was made from the fires in this mountain that birth our own. I present to you, Link! Link of the Gorons!"

Link appreciated the warm welcome as a brother of the Gorons. The cheers got even louder and he felt the foot stomping from even the farthest reaches of the hall. He appreciated it, but his heart started withering in the strong spotlight. In all honestly he just wanted to blend back in. 

"C-can I sit down?" He asked Darunma. His voice was a whisper among the din.

"Of course brother! Sit, sit, this is your day!" The Goron patriarch replied. Link did so and so did all the other Gorons. Meals were passed around to feast on, but thankfully the Hylian dishes they knew how to make Link could actually eat with little trouble. They were dully seasoned, a little tough, a little burnt, a little salty, but edible and appreciated. Link could understand they rarely made this kind of food.

Link saw all the smiles and goodwill directed at him, and for a moment he wondered if he could stay here. He retracted the idea when he found a lump of salt in his next bite. Still, it would be nice. He could go down to town for better food anyways. He wondered how much of the dragon was left and how much that food could last. Knowing how kind they were being now, Link mulled over the thought that they'd give a majority of the meat to the villagers below who would need it.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Darunma asked him, "You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine." Link replied, "Wondering if I can have some more clothes, but I'm fine." A Goron overheard him and suddenly a blanket woven from tougher mountain plant fibers was draped on his shoulders.

"We do that because this is a new beginning." Darunma told him, "This is a new birth for you, brother, a new day celebrating you and your new path." He playfully tapped Link's shoulder, "Think of it as a second birthday." Link chuckled. That was awfully kind of them. Making him official kin of the Gorons was kind as well. Link wondered if these beings of rock were such on the inside.

"My grandfather's name was Link."

Link almost choked on his food. He swallowed it down eventually, then stared at Darunma.

He smiled at him, "Yes, he was. Named after a youngster who braved the caverns that became our mines and killed another beast that was driving our people to starvation. A hero and brother of our tribe." Link hummed at the coincidence. Coincidence, that's all it was. Darunma leaned over, his voice a discreet whisper, "I knew you were going to be just like him. The green of your clothes, the fire in your eyes."

Link leaned away, shaking his head, "I-I'm not-"

"I am not forcing anything on you, brother." Darunma clarified, "I am merely stating that you hold that power within you. You are what our people call 'Asteriated'. Gifted for greatness. You small folk may say blessed, chosen, gifted... Goddess-touched."

Link sighed in disappointment. They believed it, too. This nameless burden from the gods. He was surprised when Darunma hugged him gently, and he looked up, confused.

"I do not mean to hand you a heavy burden, brother." Darunma's voice was apologetic and soothing, "I am showing you that you have so much potential in you! You are a geode filled to bursting with crystals worthy of being called Din's tears." Darunma gently prodded Link's chest, "You have a valiant heart, and I don't think it should go to waste."

Link watched him in wonder as he sat back and finished his thoughts, "But really it's your choice what you do with it, brother. Not mine, nor anyone else's."

...

Link had scrubbed off the pigments and simple designs and donned his now familiar tunic. He had waved goodbye to his honorary kin, to the relieved people of Kakariko, and was already approaching the ranch. Malon would be worried if he didn't come back, after all. He kept to the roads and let the moon show him the way back to what he reluctantly called home.

She welcomed him back with a hug, wondering why he smelled of fire and brimstone but otherwise not questioning him about anything more than how her friend Anju was doing ("I hope she's not raising cuccos still, she's allergic to them.").

Link stared at the ceiling of his room. There was only one more deed to go. Just one. Just one more pearl and he could be at peace. Two pearls had been found, one more to seek. One last quest and it would be complete. There was that finicky reward, but honestly he figured that he would never be able to find a place where people never died. Everyone died eventually, and Link wanted his to be of old age.

Malon waltzed in, and Link decided not to call her out on it this time. He had his clothes on, and it was her house, after all. She sat down next to him, "So, fairy boy, where to next?"

"Forest." He replied, "Know where that is?"

Malon thought it over a moment. "That'd be Hollive. Little town, borders Faron Woods, used for tree-stuff."

"Trees?" Link asked, dimly wondering what the point was.

"Lumber trade, yeah. It's where we get our wood for things." Malon told him. She clapped her hands together, "They always hold a festival this time of year honoring the spirits 'round there and Lady Farore. It's delightful. I always go."

Link smiled, "A festival sounds nice."

"Few days off or so." Malon said. She stood and Link heard her prance around the room, "There's a huge bonfire- easily twice your height! -and people are dancin' the whole night through under the stars and moon. All the ladies are gussied up and with their someones or partaking in the feasts. You can eat until you've grown two whole sizes and your stomach feels weighted by stones." She twirled with an imaginary dance partner, "And the music is only performed by the best musicians, the best little band they can make. They play the whole night through with jigs and ballads-”

Link chuckled, and Malon stopped to chastise him, "Hey now-"

"I'm not laughing in a mocking way." Link explained, "I just didn't think you thought like that."

Malon folded her arms, "Well I really enjoy it." She smiled with sweet memory, "I always make a little doll for the forest spirits and hope my wish can come true. And I've caught the forest fire flies there; beautiful little things the size of your fist that may just be Farore's best work. All iridescent little balls that can take on so many colors it's amazin'..."

"Sounds great." Link said. Her descriptions made the night sound magical. He remembered nights of his own with rhythmic dances that praised the Sand Goddess or prayed for relief from the harsh desert. What counted as grandeur there- a bonfire half his height with heirloom tapestries huddled around it to keep in the warmth and food for all to have at least one meal -seemed paltry in comparison. Yet it was more... Heartfelt. Music and dances were individual performances, original and a uniquely singular experience for whoever chose to do so. Stories and parables were told throughout and passed to the younger generations.

Link sighed. Yet another thing to miss about home. But maybe this festival wouldn't be too bad.

"I'll probably be gone a day, like I have been." Link said, "But maybe... Maybe we can meet up at the festival?"

He jumped when Malon bent over into his face, "Sure!" Malon let him recover before she asked, "Do ya think maybe you can settle a bit though? The horses miss you, and you've just been so in and out pop says that you might just have to go find your own place unless you start workin'!"

Link remembered he still had his 50 rupees. It seemed so long ago, really, when he sold that star chart for the currency. He pulled them out, and handed the sum to Malon, "I just really want to get on with my current job. Get all the preliminary stuff done with. I'm asking a few more nights, okay?"

Malon inspected the rupees. She watched the play of light in her hand and felt the heft of the gems. "I meant you shouldn't be flitting in and out so much..." She muttered, "Don't you understand women?"

Link kept the irony to himself, "Not really, I suppose."

"Well what I meant," Malon began, huffy and sarcastic, "was I don't think you should be rushing in and out and all over. Take a break, fairy boy." She then mused aloud, "You haven't had much to do with fairies recently. Maybe I should start calling you grasshopper."

"What? Why?" Link laughed.

"You've been wearing those green clothes and you're jumping in and out of everything without an ounce of real rest." Malon explained.

Link shook his head. He closed his weary eyes. Surely it was midnight or approaching it. "Malon, can I get some sleep?" He requested. He felt her get up, and heard her blow out the candle lighting the room.

The door creaked alongside a coy whisper, "Goodnight, grasshopper."

Link mumbled, "Don't call me that..." Soon after, he drifted deeper into sleep.

Malon had lingered in the doorway. She blew some hair out of her face, "I wanna see you in the morning, okay?"

Link made some sort of snore. Malon doubted it was a reply, but she took it as one nonetheless. She quietly closed the door and let the poor boy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the fastest upload time between chapters on this fic! Lol it really helps that I had most of the Goron's ceremony written out prior. I like to work on future chapters when I'm blocked.


	14. Hollive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets himself set on finding Farore's pearl and makes some new friends.

Link wished he could sleep longer, but his internal clock always planned to wake him at dawn. He yawned. He tried sitting up, but he was either too heavy spot something was holding him back. His face scrunched up when he realized someone had his hand on his chest. He jumped, and scooted his back against the headboard of the bed with his hands scrambling for his sword only to realize that Malon had decided to greet the morning with him.

"Mornin' grasshopper!" She giggled.

Link sighed and held a hand to his heart, "You gave me a heart attack."

Malon apologized, "Sorry... Didn't think you'd get that scared by it." She got up and brushed off her skirt, "I just wanted to make sure I got to say good morning before you rushed off for that stupid errand." Link began putting on his boots. He tapped them against each other, making sure they were on nice and snug. He didn't quite know how to answer Malon.

She headed for the door, "Breakfast is downstairs."

Link held out his hand, "Hey, Malon?"

She paused in the doorway, head inclined to his answer.

Link took a moment to go over his words again, then said, "Look, Malon, I'm sorry I'm not spending a lot of time here. I just want to get this out of the way so that I can have all the time I want to stay here. I just gotta do one more task and I can help you out with everything. I promise this will be the last one."

She looked at him with a smile. Malon nodded, "Okay, I get the logic in that, grasshopper."

Link pouted as she left.

"Quit calling me that." He mumbled.

...

Link had never seen trees like this. With winding trunks that were shaped by gentler winds or other natural means, big and huddled enough to hold entire houses. He got off Epona and ran his hands over the dark bark. It was bumpy and rough instead of smooth. He saw some low hanging branches, and tested his weight on them. More than sturdy enough to hold him.

"I got time... I think." He told himself uncertainly. He shook his head and began scaling the natural wonder, "Never climbed a tree before but I-"

"Never climbed a tree?!" 

Link yelled and let go in surprise. His back didn't appreciate the sudden and rough landing. A boy popped into his view, blocking out the sun, "Mister, did I just hear that right?!"

Link pushed back his bangs with a sigh. He shrugged a little, "Yeah, I haven't climbed a tree before. Not a lot where I come from." He felt Epona beginning to nibble at his hat, and he tugged it out of her mouth, "Epona..."

The child grabbed his hand and dragged Link up into a sitting position, "Well, my name's Fado! And I'M gonna teach you how to climb a tree!"

Link smiled as Fado began rambling about all of his special techniques for tree climbing. Link fussed with his hat some more. While he still didn't like the hero's garb, he had grown a certain fondness for his cap. About half an hour later Link's legs were dangling from one of the taller trees. High as it was (Link felt like an eagle soaring in the sky he was so high up) it didn't compare to the looming monoliths that signaled the edge of what he had been told was the Lost Woods.

"Hey, Fado? Why do they call those woods lost?" He asked. He didn't look at Fado, opting to close his eyes to lose the dizzying sense of vertigo from looking down.

"My mom says I shouldn't go in there, that's why." Fado explained, "I can't walk in that forest without getting so lost I'd starve into a Skull Kid."

Link laughed at how Fado worded it, "You wouldn't just change, you'd starve into it?"

"Don't laugh!" Fado protested, "It's really happened! And now people are getting taken so I gotta be extra careful!"

Link's laughter abruptly died. He looked at Fado, "People are being taken?"

Fado nodded, "My momma says it's because the Kokiri are mad at us."

"Kokiri?" Link asked.

Fado climbed up to another tree branch and answered flatly, as if Link should know this already, "The spirits of the forest. They watch out for the trees and make sure we don't cut down too many." Link leaned away as Fado began hanging by his legs. "My momma thinks we've cut down too much, and so they're cuttin' us down in return."

Link couldn't help but make a face at how morbid Fado put the situation. He then began climbing down, "Well, it was nice learning how to climb trees with you, Fado."

"Mister, wait!"

Link halted his descent when Fado swung down with nimble grace. Fado looked around and stuttered, "Ya think you could... M-maybe..."

Link tested a branch and found a place to rest and let Fado explain. "Maybe what?" He asked.

"Think you could find them? The ones who've been taken?" Fado asked. Link thought over the remark, his frown growing as the boy continued. "M-my momma has always told me the stories about the hero... You know what they all say, 'the hero, clad in green with hair of gold and heavenly eyes, whose unbreakable spirit will always be there to protect Hyrule'? That's how my momma describes him and y-you look like him and so I thought..." He clammed up.

"It's fine." Link replied. He wanted to continue climbing down, but his body refused to. He didn't know how to truly answer Fado. He hated being compared to their hero, especially in such an opulent and excessively adoring way, but he didn't want to admonish the child for a simple and naive assumption. He ruffled Fado's hair, "I got business to do in the forest, so I guess I can give it a shot. No promises, but I'll try."

He went back to climbing down, watching the ground. Hollive was a quiet little town from what he could tell, but the idea of forest kidnappings was distinctly unnerving. He'd have to tell Malon to be careful if she was going to go to the festival.

Wind whistled past his ears with a familiar lilting tune. Link looked around for the source. Who was whistling the ballad of the windfish? That was a distinctly Gerudo song, no chance any normal Hylian would know it. He saw a red-haired woman taking dried clothes down from a line. Quickly he guessed that she was the source and whistled the next refrain back. She jumped, then continued the song. Link approached carefully, casually, repeating the song for her. He peeked out from behind a shirt, and they smiled at each other.

The woman's eyes sparkled like a perfect summer sky dotted with clouds. Her mouth and cheeks were lined with wrinkles from age, but also from smiling. She put her basket of laundry down and briefly bowed in greeting, "You've been to the desert?"

Link nodded. For once he couldn't speak. He had no words for his joy. She spoke of his home with a positive air in her words, and she even knew that a bow was a typical greeting! He couldn't even find his thanks for such small things. 

The woman seemed to understand this as she continued her tangent, "Not many appreciate the hardships those people go through. It's lovely to meet someone who feels the same."

"W-where?" Link finally found a fragment of his voice, "How-?"

"My husband, Ezlo, and I went to the Gerudo to try and spread the words of the Gracious Golden Goddesses." She explained, "We haven't returned in..." She had to pause, looking Link over while she did the math, "almost two decades now, really, but we miss it."

Link shook his head, "W-why haven't you gone back?" He then nodded his head into a small bow, "M-my name is Link."

"Thelme." The woman said. She picked up her laundry and began moving on, "And we haven't gone back because the Goddesses decided we no longer had reason to waste our time on this earth if they weren't going to listen to us. We made friends, yes, the Gerudo welcomed us warmly, but our true goal was going unaccomplished."

Link followed her, his expression falling as he wondered if she was the same as other Hylians. "Why didn't you go back? You had friends..."

"You know what the others think." Thelme replied, wistful and sad, "No reason to go back and be the eccentrics with no credit."

"... I suppose so." Link agreed.

"Ezlo!" Thelme called out, "I found some desert kin! This is Link."

Ezlo was slightly older than Thelme. His jaw was strong, if narrow. His hair was getting a few white and gray streaks, but it was clear once upon a time it could have been as golden as Link's. It draped over a set of warm brown eyes that were similarly worn from age. He grinned, "Oh really? Welcome, then."

He and Link bowed to each other, and Ezlo opened the door, "Do you want some water?" Link nodded eagerly. He walked in, and gasped in delight. 

Link ran for the tapestry on the wall and ran his hands over it. "Knotted!" He whispered, "Actually knotted from strips of cloth, like you're supposed to..." He laughed, "Did you make this?"

"Thelme did. Better at it than I am." Ezlo replied.

He and Link chuckled together at the scene depicted: a woman pouring gold from her hands while a shifting sky stood behind her, "The Sand Goddess's creation of the desert."

Link took a step back, his grin faltering, "I thought Hylians didn't believe in her."

Ezlo walked over to a basin and scooped water into a cup for Link. "The Lady of the Sands is very much our not as beloved Din." He said as he handed Link the cup, "Our texts and theirs match up very well with their roles, we checked. However, Din is a little more tame in our homelands."

Link's mirth faded. So it wasn't some dream. Din and the Sand Goddess were truly one and the same. He nodded in thanks, "It's nice to use desert customs again."

"They still do that?" Ezlo mused, "How recently have you been there?"

Link's happiness took another blow. He licked the moisture off of his lips. "Few days ago. Almost a week now, maybe." He then rerouted the topic, "Say, did Thelme-"

"She went to go finish putting up the laundry."

"... ah."

Link sat back and admired the house. It felt like home. So much like home. There was bitter spice in the air but also some incense, both somehow capturing the smell of the harsh desert winds. His right hand started aching with memory, curling like it was grabbing something that wasn't there.

A question came back to him, "Really, why didn't you just go back to try and make their lives better?"

Ezlo looked confused for a moment before realizing Link was asking about their previous excursions into the desert. "Ah, well..." He picked up a rattle and jangled it around a bit, "We..." He abandoned the rattle and the train of thought, "The Goddesses decided our work there had been accomplished." He looked at a shrine in a corner, years suddenly on his face.

Link still didn't understand, but then it occurred to him that perhaps as people who actually worshipped those deities they would be able to hear their will easier. Now their situation seemed just like his.

Ezlo struck up a new conversation, "Ah, Ganondorf, is he still ruling?" Link's stomach lurched. "He must've been in his late twenties when we went over there, leader of his people for... Hmm, how long did he say? Must've been a decade or so." Ezlo began getting lost in nostalgia, "He was very welcoming of us. He was interested in what we had to say, as well, engaging in battles of wit and philosophy with us." Ezlo laughed, "He almost broke our faith once or twice! Very wise, very welcoming."

Link ended up spitting water and coughing. Ezlo backpedaled, Ah! I-I didn't mean to-"

"No..." Link murmured, "No you're fine." After a deep sigh, and time to clean up his mess, Link figured Ezlo deserved an answer, "... Yes, h-he is. Ganondorf is still around..." Link knew they would never head back there- that was apparent enough -but did he really want to spoil those fond memories? The irony in his mouth was bitter, and water wouldn't wash it away. The truth... "Ah," words began stumbling out of his mouth, "my parents were missionaries in the desert. They raised me there. Never really been here in Hyrule before."

"Oh really?" Ezlo replied. His voice was suddenly devoid of mirth.

In the silence, a question began burning in Link. How long had Ganondorf been pursuing the Triforce? How long had he been chasing that ghost of a relic? Link bit down on his thoughts, stuffing them away in some traitorous corner. Yet they lingered on the theory that these kind people sparked a desire that had become the flames that exiled him.

"So... The forest..." Link began, "I heard from a child..."

"It hasn't been the same." Ezlo sighed. "It's been acting up."

"You say that like trees have feelings." Link scoffed. He stopped, then asked, "Do they? The palms back home certainly don't..."

Ezlo raised his glass with a warning, "They do. Those feelings just aren't within the bark or leaves." He took a sip, "Hmmm, you don't know who the Kokiri are, do you?"

"Heard mention." Link said.

Ezlo nodded. "Well," he began explaining, "the Kokiri are the spirits of the forest. They guard the trees and speak for them. They are the emotions of the trees..." He shook his head and backpedaled, "No, no they ARE the trees. Long ago the founder of this village struck a deal: we get to cut some trees for lumber trade as long as we make sure we plant three more for each one we cut down. Things have been peaceful and we've kept our bargain..."

Link looked outside. That wasn't necessarily what he gathered from Fado.

"Recently people have been getting lost." Ezlo said, grave. "Monsters have been appearing. Something out there is mad at us, but every time we try and get somewhere with it-"

"Someone is hurt." Link murmured.

"Exactly." Ezlo stood and set aside his empty cup. "It's a frustrating situation... We've halted all lumber activities, we're planting more trees, but there is still turmoil there."

Link thought it over. What if he found the pearl? Maybe that would satisfy these spirits. "I want to try." 

"You what?" Ezlo asked.

"The forest." Link explained, "I want to try and fix the forest... I have business in there I need to get done."

"What business?" Ezlo remarked, "Those trees are for our town-"

"Uh, mail..." Link weakly replied. Ezlo had a remarkably stalwart glare. Fierce and furious, not unlike Link's. Link looked at his boots, "Ah... Not really, but..." He didn't know what excuse to use. He settled with half truth, "I just don't want to say. It's personal."

Link was surprised to hear Ezlo back off, "Personal? Ah, you must be looking for Farore's temple."

"Uh, yeah." Link agreed; this was a great lead, "What do you know?" 

"Very sacred place." Ezlo divulged, "No one knows where it is in the forest, and a lot say it never existed."

"I think it does." Link replied, "So where do you think it is?"

Ezlo looked at him. He rolled his eyes, then continued, "Well, the most believers think that the reason no one can find the temple is that its location is ever-shifting. There is never the same route twice and there is never the same path for any explorer, unless they travel close together. That is the most the village really knows." He the took Link by his arm and began leading him out, "If you really have any more questions, you could probably ask the Kokiri."

Link nodded, "T-thanks."

"No problem." Ezlo whispered. Before Link went on his way, Ezlo held his shoulders. He said nothing, looking Link over. 

Link awkwardly looked around, then said, "Do you want me to leave or-"

"Um, yes I do." Ezlo cleared his throat. He patted Link's shoulder, "You just remind me of when I was your age, that's all." Link smiled at what he presumed was a compliment. Ezlo suddenly held out his hand and touched Link's forehead, then his shoulders, all while murmuring something. "A blessing." He clarified, "Best of luck to you, Link."

Link didn't feel any different. There was a fluffy warmth in his stomach from gratitude, but otherwise he felt just the same. He bowed, "Thank you." He turned around, treading the path to the forest. He turned back, "Ah, Ezlo," Link meant to give a more final goodbye, but Ezlo had already gone inside.

Link looked at the grass. He raised his head to the forest rising ahead of him. "A temple of Farore, huh?" He muttered. He began walking forward, "Well, at pearl isn't going to find itself... And I don't think I'd mind being lost in a forest right about now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm on a roll!
> 
> Also lol I spent so much time on Ezlo and Thelme hmmmmMMMmmm


	15. The Forest

Silence. Perhaps that's what fascinated Link the most about the forest. It wasn't the fact he was engulfed in the embrace of more trees than he had ever seen. It was the pine needle cushion under his feet, it was the stillness. It was as if everything had come to a stop in these woods. Leaves and branches formed a thick canopy that submerged him in cool shadow like it was water. As he went in deeper the air started filling with little glowing pinpricks. It felt like he had been walking for hours, so Link found a mossy log and sat down. 

He finally realized the forest had been eerily silent this entire time. Where were the birds? Where were the animals? This place was devoid of life, and suddenly serenity became fear. Link looked over his shoulder. He strained to hear something in the silence. He sighed.

Link stood up. He was going to leave. The forest was worse than he thought. It was unsettling, especially when he had so little of a plan. He looked around for the way he came.mThe flora was undisturbed all around him as if he had never stepped foot anywhere within the grove. He closed his open mouth. Something was definitely off about the forest.

"Great... Lost."

He kicked aside some moss. No way but forward now. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't too bad here, anyways. He knew he just got off from somewhere worse. There was fruit, probably. He wasn't completely lost. He could learn to survive. Link nodded. This one would take longer, but he could do it.

Something jabbed into his leg, and it felt like... Teeth? Link could barely wonder what it was before it yanked back and he fell to the ground. He could definitely feel the pain now. A predator had probably gotten to him. He turned around to sit up and another thing grabbed his arm. Link finally pulled out his sword and was about to cut into his assailant before he paused.

A plant?! It gnashed its teeth deeper into his arm, and Link finally slashed at it. He looked at his leg and cut off the other carnivorous bit of flora. The head started petrifying, getting locked into place while something acidic oozed onto the missed meal. Link bent over, wincing, and began prying his leg free before too much damage could be done. It took him longer to free his arm thanks to the awkward angle.

Link paused a moment to inspect the shell-like remains. Pretty hard. Could be used to hold water. A tremor of pain went down his arm, making him remember that he had bigger issues. A bleeding out arm and leg. He tried putting weight on them both. It hurt, but he could probably limp. He'd need a bandage... Which he had none. Leaves, maybe he could use leaves? He also probably wanted to clean the wounds. He could still feel digestive juice leaking into the open wounds.

"Find water," Link mumbled, "find water and get it cleaned up." He stood, then buckled with a swear. The the roaring sting became a dull throb again. He clutched his leg for a moment. He then stood again, swearing some more but moving on with a nasty limp. "Get this patched up." He reassured himself, "You can do that." If anything, he patted himself on the back for being so calm about this.

He paused. He heard bubbling water. Link sighed in relief. He pulled off his hat, bit down on it, and began a light jog in the sound's direction. Oh, it hurt, but when he fell to the ground next to the waterfall-fed pond it was all worth it. He eased his leg into the crystalline water and sighed. "Good. This is good." He murmured. Link leaned back and observed the gorgeous woods some more, "You'll be up and back to hiking in this place in no time."

It was so weird. The exact opposite of the element he had grown in his whole life, but he felt like the woods was a second home. Like he had lived here many times before. He could manage this place.

Something brushed his leg. Link looked down as he scooted back in alarm. He leaned in, squinting at his leg. It was already healed? He thought he saw the water clinging to it, and began pulling his leg out more.

A set of gentle, pale and watery hands were caressing his leg. A head followed, with long drape-like hair laced with simple braids with long ears like his own. A young woman emerged, gently kissing his knee. She raised her head, eyes glassy and pupiless, giving her youthful appearance a far older look. Her watery nature seemed to solidify into gentle crystal, translucent, but there was very subtle color. Wings slowly flexed themselves upward.

Link swallowed, unsure if this crystal woman born of water was a friend or foe.

She smiled at him. "Do not fear me, weary hero." She whispered, yet it seemed so loud it echoed through the trees. Her hand rubbed the remains of Link's injuries, and Link felt his arm tingle. He watched it heal right before his eyes. He turned to her, speechless. A Great Fairy. 

Link looked at the ground out of respect, "T-thank you."

His head was lifted gently back to her, "There is no need. I have made my will of existence devoted to helping kind and gentle hearts like yours."

Link shook his head, "R-really-" he stopped when she gently kissed his forehead. A wind blew his bangs back and it felt like it blew away his worries for a moment. It rustled through the trees, and Link turned to see that he had indeed left a trail.

"The children of the forest know who you are now." The Great Fairy explained, "They know you are a force of kindness that will help us." She backed away, suddenly forlorn, "Sacred ground has been defiled, hero. We are restless without Farore's grace."

Link nodded, suspecting this was Farore's Pearl.

The Great Fairy's smile returned, radiant and grateful. "And now," she began, "you have the spirits of this place on your side."

Link stood, and bowed, "Really, you have my thanks."

"You owe me none." The Great Fairy replied. She then began melting back into the pond with a quiet sigh, "Come find me again when you grow weary, child. My kin will aid you." Her sentence ended with a whisper of wind that once again threaded itself through the trees. From the waterfall a few fairies began floating in and dancing along the surface of the spring.

Link felt himself grinning ear to ear. Something tapped against his foot, and he bent down to pick up a small bottle. He uncorked it. Empty. He laughed when a fairy went in and settled down inside of it. "Wanna join me, huh?" Link asked. It jingled in reply. He corked the bottle and put it away, the fairy happily ringing.

Link turned to where he had come from and stopped. There was a child in his path now. A young girl with auburn hair bedecked with flowers and dressed in what looked like leaves sewn into a dress. She giggled, "Hello."

Link looked around before settling his gaze on the girl again. "... Hi."

The girl's eyes were a stark and eerie green. They wouldn't stop staring at Link, either. She seemed to be waiting.

"I-I don't think you're supposed to be here." Link told her, "You need to head back to the village before you get lost."

The girl laughed even louder, as if Link had told her the funniest joke in the world. She laughed longer than she was really supposed to before finally sighing, "You're funny, mister."

Link didn't know what was wrong with this child, "Thanks...?"

The girl swayed with the breeze, continuing to watch him. Had she blinked yet? Link began moving forward, "I need to-"

"Wanna play hide ’n go seek?" The girl asked him as he passed, "Or maybe I spy?"

Link paused. "Well," he began, "I'm already doing that-"

"Three pearls we have left,” the girl began, “Three pearls you must seek,”

Link felt the life drain from his skin. His stomach fell into the mishmash of pine needles and leaves beneath him.

“Three tribes all bereft, For you to replace what’s unique." The girl seemed unperturbed by the fact she was saying a prophecy only the goddesses and Link knew. "One in the deepest waters, One in the mountains high,” the girl slowly turned to Link, who wasn't paying attention as more children appeared in the trees to join the girl's words, “One where nature always wanders,”

Link swallowed. He had finally met the Kokiri, but he was surrounded by them.

The girl continued, but she finished with a line of her own, "Not long, Mr. Hero, not long until you cry."

Link was unsure of what she meant, but couldn't ask. The moment he reached out he had to brace himself for a powerful gust of wind, and when he looked up they were all gone. He searched for them until he heard the children of the forest laughing at him. That was when he decided to try moving forward and getting back on line with his duty.

But "not long until you cry"? Link wondered how soon the girl meant. And from what? He stowed the thought away. That was for another day. Another day.

It was easy enough to find where he had been. Where he was supposed to go was harder. He blazed new trails in silence. He cut down more of the monstrous plants with ease now that he knew what to do. But trees... Trees... Nothing but trees. Link tried climbing one for a view. He went as far as he could, then abandoned that one and went up another. He could never get high enough to see over the trees.

He lingered on one. It had arranged its branches into a little platform of sorts so it was a good resting place. He looked through the trees for anything that could be taken as a temple, but he couldn't see much. Link sighed and pulled out his fairy, "This is gonna take awhile."

It dipped and jingled in the jar.

Link smiled and uncorked the bottle, "Here, you deserve to be free."

It circled around Link with a trail of refreshing and glittering dust before settling on his shoulder. Link quietly patted the fairy, "I guess you can stay." He was surprised when it left him not long after saying that. He didn't feel terrible about it, but he did remark, "Ok fine, if you feel that way."

He turned when he heard laughter. Link figured it was another forest spirit. "I-if you need me to leave, I'll get down." He said to the silence. Another giggle. Link couldn't single out where it was coming from.

"BOO!"

Startled by the face that swooped into view, Link yelled and leaned back. The momentum sent him over the branches he had been sitting on, but he managed to grab another to dangle from. His hands held onto the branch for dear life while his boots began sliding forward on his dangling feet. The forest floor was a long, long way away. He looked up when his branch began swaying around.

A curious little imp was walking along it. Dusky, autumnal leaves formed its tunic and floppy, conical hat. The ensemble stood out against the green hues of the forest like a warning. A small stone riddled with holes hung around the imp's neck. The face looked like a black shadow, but the eyes glowed like embers and coals. Link looked it over to note it had a set of pan pipes at its side, and a small drum, and what looked like a horn of some kind.

"You should climb up." It laughed at Link.

"Would LOVE to," Link grunted as he tried swinging his feet to a more stable place, "but I can't." The imp giggled at him again and he glared. "Can you, oh I dunno," Link sighed, "help me up?"

The imp shrugged, "It's not that hard." 

Link swing for the main tree again. His feet grazed the bark, but found nothing to truly push against. A boot fell off to be lost in the flora below and he cursed.. "Be a decent..." He was going to say "person", but that was doubtful. "Be a decent whatever you are."

"I'm a Skull Kid." The imp giggled. Again. Link was getting awfully annoyed by that.

"Okay, be a decent kid." Link snapped.

The Skull Kid seemed unimpressed, "You know how I came to be?" Link watched as it walked up the tree. It grinned down back at him, "Took the phrase 'get lost' a little too literally. Not really a kid anymore." After that he put the stone to his lips and began playing little whistling tunes.

Link stopped his self-rescue attempts a moment. He blinked upon remembering Fado, "Oh..." He reworked his approach, "I'd really like it if I didn't die, so can you help me up?" Another boot fell off, and he swore, "Din damn those boots!"

The Skull Kid walked back down to Link's branch. It then walked underneath the branch. It's face was right in Link's, upside down and puzzling over whether or not to take up the request. It turned away and began walking back upright while playing on its pan pipes.

"Nyehhhh."

Link frowned. He could feel his fingers slipping, and he tried grabbing firmer. He didn't want to risk swinging around with a grip so slippery. "Please," Link began begging as his flingers continued sliding off, "I don't think I can survive that fall. Help me up!"

The Skull Kid paused to reply. 

"Nyeeehhhhh." 

The Skull Kid continued playing its pan pipes.

Link felt desperate, "I just need to grab onto you and pull myself up!" Noting how inclined the little imp was to music, he said, "I can whistle!" He quickly whistled a tune. "I-I can also sing!" Link belted out another small song.

Skull Kid once again contemplated the matter.

"Nyeeeeehhhhh. I can do that myself."

It began playing the horn, sounding more like a cacophony of trumpets. Even more mocking it was the same songs Link performed.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Link cried. "I HAVE NO PLANS TO DIE TODAY!"

A fairy flew over and the Skull Kid started idle chit chat with it, "Oh, hiya Cielia."

"I'M SLIPPING!" Link yelled. He wasn't sure if it was anger or fear anymore.

"Hmm yeah, he's being a doofus-"

"I'M GONNA FALL IF YOU DON'T HELP ME!"

"See? Very silly."

"I AM BEGGING YOU I DON'T WANT TO FALL!"

"Oh? He let you go? Didn't use you or anything? Wow!" The Skull Kid seemed suddenly very impressed. He bent down and held out the fairy to Link. "You sure it was him?"

Link couldn't recognize a fairy to save his life, that much was sure. "I-I did let a fairy go-"

"Well then!" The Skull Kid stood again. It grinned down at Link. He didn't know if that was reassuring or not. "You can let go now mister!"

"WHAT?!" Link had no intention of actually letting go. His grip was slick with sweat for holding on so long, but he was not going to let go for anything besides being helped up.

"Let go." The Skull Kid repeated. To emphasize he began walking over to Link's fingers, "Just let go, mister, you'll be okay."

Link shook his head, "Hey! H-HEY NOW- ow! Ow ow ow!" The Skull Kid began stomping on his fingers.

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"Come on just drop!"

"I-I-"

Link's fingers finally slipped. He screamed, but cut himself off when he felt something solid under his feet. His toes rubbed over the waxy texture. Was he really not as high up as he thought?

"I told you to let go, mister. See?"

Link opened his eyes and looked down to see he was riding on a leaf. It slowly sank from his weight, but somehow it held him in the air. Link lurched with surprise when the Skull Kid landed next to him. "It's a Great Deku leaf." The imp explained, "They'll take you where you need to go."

"They?"

The Skull Kid gestured ahead and Link saw an entire staircase of leaves. They hovered expectantly. Link sat down and inched his foot onto the next leaf. It dipped slightly with his weight, but held firm. Link looked back to ask about his boots, but the Skull Kid had vanished with brittle leaves left on the wind.

Link cautiously bounced from one leaf to the next, all the way back to the forest floor. He was delighted to find his boots waiting for him, neatly placed at the foot of a tree. He stopped to sit down and put them back on. "You are never falling off like that again." Link muttered as if that would do any good.

He froze when he heard yet another giggle.

He turned his head to see a little girl. Her hair was blond, skin fair, eyes a blackish brown. Her clothes were green, and part of her shawl rested on her head, but something was different about the ensemble than the rest of the forest spirits. A little cleaner, a little more refined.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The girl swayed with her hands behind her back. "Amy." A straightforward answer for once.

Link looked at the ruins behind her. It looked less like a temple and more like a mansion that had been consumed by the forest. He stood and walked past Amy, "Huh, is this Farore's Temple?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Amy replied. "I don't like that."

Link stepped over what must have been a door once, "I just want to know what I'm getting into."

Amy followed dutifully behind him, "Well, the royal family would stay here during the days sacred to Farore. But they haven't lived in this place for a long, long time. The servants remained, but they left, too."

Link could tell. Even if it was stone there was mold and moss. The entryway could have been on a staircase once upon a time. The roof had caved in in several places. He realized the dirt beneath his feet was likely decayed carpet. "What am I doing here? That Skull Kid said the leaves would take me where I need to go."

Amy shrugged behind him. "Deku leaves take people where they need to go, yes, but often times it's where they really need to be."

Link ignored Amy's ramblings and jogged down a few more steps. He examined some unlit torches in the center of the room, then kicked the pile of rubble between them. He still had a few bombs... He tapped the rubble carefully. The remains around him looked sturdy enough.

"What's so funny about that place?"

"EYAH!" Link jumped back. It wasn't Amy who had asked him the question. It was a new girl in orange. She looked a little sharper, a little older, and her hair was rusted brown and red and dusted her cheeks. Her eyes were just as dark as Amy's, though.

The new girl tilted her head and held it in one hand, "That place is gone. You can't get in there."

Link dusted off his pants and stood. He gestured to where he had been inspecting, "Well, I think something's down there."

"Filled in with the very stone around it." The orange girl sighed.

Amy agreed, "Not a soul has been in there since."

Link clapped his hands together with a sigh, "I think I can get in."

"No you can't."

Link's head whipped around to see yet another girl, this time in blue clothes. Her hair was black and draped over one eye. She sat on a ruined banister with an indifferent pout. "There's no way down there and it's too much effort to claw the mess out."

Link paused. "Ah, right..." He muttered. His hand went to his bomb bag anyways as he acquainted himself with these two new spirits. After all, what else could they be? Probably another offshoot of the Kokiri. "What are your names? Amy has already introduced herself." 

"Joelle." The orange girl.

"Beth." The blue girl.

"We're twins." They chimed together.

Beth added, "I'm older."

"By a quarter hour." Joelle protested.

Link put down his bomb, "Oh really? You don't look alike."

"No," Joelle noted, "but we were born on the same day."

"Really, I don't think that can be opened." Beth told Link as she sprawled on the banister.

Link looked around to make sure nothing would be too badly affected. He also needed somewhere to take shelter. Maybe run back outside and take the girls with him? Then again he could get blocked off from where he was trying to go. The problem was where was Farore's Pearl? He couldn't know until he found it. Was it worth the risk of destroying the surrounding area to check this one spot?

"Amy, Joelle, Beth." Link mused aloud, "Sisters, right?"

"Yep." Amy confirmed, "I'm the little one."

Link sighed and pulled out the stones he used to make sparks. "Well then, ladies," he said, "you may want to follow me after I light this." He lit the bomb without a single hesitation and began running out. "Unless you wanna die," Link yelled as he ran, "I suggest you get out of here!" He then wondered if they were spirits if they could die a second time, or at all.

Outside he waited for the explosion. He felt the ground vibrate and there as a muffled noise. When smoke began curling at his feet, Link walked back in. He sighed with relief when the way was open and nothing got too damaged. He decided that the girls had disappeared of their own accord, and dropped to the basement.

He rolled when he hit the ground, but he couldn't stop the shock that ran up his spine. Link paused, holding himself. He looked up at the light of above ground before looking back at the darkness. He was still adjusting to the dimmer light when a green fire appeared in front of him. It illuminated Amy's surreal and terrifying grin.

"Shouldn't've come down here." She sang.

An orange flame lit. "Shouldn't've come down here." Joelle repeated, just as sing song.

Beth appeared with a blue flame. "We told you no." She chanted.

Purple light slipped past his feet, and Link looked behind him to see a newcomer. Obviously the eldest sister with her gaunt and serious features cloaked a violet with a similarly colored flame. She scowled at him past her prominent bangs, "We told you NO."

Link realized he was surrounded and he drew his sword. A burning question slipped out of him, "W-what spirits are you?"

They chanted their names, one after the other, as they moved closer in ("Amy, Joelle, Beth, Meg."). The torches they held flickered in the wind. Their voices started distorting. Girl-like appearances stretched and morphed. Their bodies and clothes grew haggard and ghostly, until Link found himself on the presence of four different colored ghosts.

"We're the Poe Sisters." They whispered with eerie laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the forest doesn't really like Link at first, does it?
> 
> Also this chapter is like 4k so I decided to split it up like this so we wouldn't have a 5k+ long chapter because no one/very few people like that lol.


	16. Free as the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets all this BS finally done

All at once the sisters swung, but Link had already scrambled away. He watched the poes vanish, leaving nothing but their flames. "Ok," he muttered, "that's not fair." 

He raised his sword and did a perfect parry of a torch. He was already pulling out his sling and clumsily trying to single handedly load a stone, but he found he couldn't when being assailed from all sides by ghosts. It became increasingly hard to do anything but run as the Poe Sisters began tripping him and pulling at his hair with invisible, clawing hands.

He fended them off with a few sword swings, and they retreated. Then they ducked back in. Link sent them away. The dance went on, ebbing and flowing like the tide.

The violet sister- Meg, she had claimed -shrieked in his face, "YOU WON'T TAKE IT! YOU WON'T TAKE WHAT IS OURS!" Link frantically blocked her torch. 

The flames weren't hot, but they had a painful chill. In fact they hurt somewhere besides his body, even beyond it. They left behind burns in their respective colors: Amy causing waves of nausea, Joelle bringing blinding rage, Beth draining his energy, and Meg made all kinds of insecurities rise.

Link was tripped by one of the sisters and hit his head against a wall. The sword clattered from his hand to cradle it, only to have his fingers smashed by something falling onto his hand. Link was disoriented enough from hitting the wall, but he grabbed whatever had recently attacked him and threw it.

A gale tore through the room in an instant. The Poe Sisters screeched as the winds blew them this way and that. Link was now tending to his ears alongside the knot on his head. He got up and grabbed his sword, looking for somewhere to run. He ended up falling onto his face when something hit him in the back of his head yet again.

Seeing the starry sky of home, he pushed himself up and looked behind him. It looked like a disembodied wing had hit him, judging by what was on the ground nearby. He picked it up- after all, it was terrible to leave ammo for the annoying ghosts -and began moving again.

He ran through an abandoned corridor, still trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. He was Link...? L-Link...? Just Link then. He was 17- 18, he was 18, and Hylian? Goron? Gerudo? He was a person, that much was sure. He had a mission. It was a mission assigned by very powerful women. It was gathering pearls, right? Then what was he doing here? He needed to run, but from what? The lack of order and inability to recall anything with absolute certainty scared him.

Link(?) decided to look at what he had picked up while his legs carried him forward. It was hard for its wing shape- wood, perhaps? A green gem glittered within a band of tarnished bronze or gold. It wasn't really a wing, either. Wait, he knew what this was. A boomerang. He threw it down the hall. The wind that followed surprised him. Not just a boomerang then.

He yelled and held up his hands when it headed right back for him. It blasted air in his face and then hovered in front of it. Link shook his head. The fresh air certainly cleared a lot of things. He was Link, and had lived 18 rainy seasons barely capable of being called such. He was also trying to finish up the damned quest of the Goddesses, but these Poe Sisters were putting a damper on such efforts.

But a windy boomerang was a kind gift by fate. He took it into his hands, the winds fading. 

"Dunno where you came from," he said, "but it is appreciated."

"The Great Fairy of the Forest sent me."

Link did a double take.

The boomerang's gem winked. A faint laugh from something that shouldn’t even be talking. "I am the Fairy of Winds. Long ago I chose to stay within this mortal weapon as a means of bringing peace, and from my place within it, I shall stay by your side at the Great One’s behest."

Link was speechless. "R-really?" He asked. He began inspecting the boomerang closer, "W-wait how did you...?" He realized from the silence that was all the fairy within was going to say. He tossed the boomerang again. A gentle breeze followed it and eventually brought it back. Link rubbed it, caught in his mind’s grasp again.

He glanced back. Those Poe Sisters were spirits, and probably not held back by walls... He threw his newly acquired boomerang back the way he came. It carried winds that rushed past him with astonishing force. He heard some more shrieking from the torches he had so idly passed.

Link plucked the boomerang back from the air when it returned. He puffed. So that was their game. Or... well, part of it. The torches and the girls were linked, that much he knew. He peered into the darkness, heard laughter, and finally turned to start jogging down the deserted hall.

Lights stood out in his bleak ruin. All Link needed to do was find those lights and put them out. He took off his cap and tucked in his shirt front while he ran. The boomerang became tucked in his belt. His hands hovered up to his hair and began braiding it. Just something small to keep his racing heart from exploding.

“It’s easy...” he mumbled, “All you gotta do is put out the torches.” He tugged the knotwork done. “That’s all. Then you get the pearl and get the f-”

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING IT!” Meg swooped out of an unseen portrait shrieking. Link stumbled and fell with a similar yell. 

He grabbed his sword and swung, then rolled to his feet and went back to fleeing. He threw the boomerang back for good measure, but it was sloppy, being thrown from his right hand. He turned ahead to see Joelle making an advance and in complete instinct he slid under her. While his legs pushed him back up like springs, Link reached for the empty air to let the boomerang fit snugly in his palm. He had a vague memory of training at the edges of his consciousness, but for the moment was much more focused on assessing his situation.

He saw Beth rushing for him, and Joelle was making her progress, too. He saw light, however, so he bolted for it. Dodging, parrying, everything had become blurred. Link almost made it to the eerie glow before Meg ran through him, once again out of nowhere.

Link's legs faltered. He gasped, then collided with the ground. He gripped at his head, tears coming to his eyes. 

Disappointment. He was the disappointment of the whole tribe. He was only eight, only just now showing his skill, and he had been told in front of everyone he was useless. It was ten years ago when Ganondorf stopped praising him and ten years he had only frowned at the little foundling. 

That was the memory that was lingering in the shadows, but instead of the training that had actually occurred the scathing ridicule now took front and center. His mother had said encouragingly that he had almost beaten the record- only five seconds slow -but Ganondorf was a whole other story. But the rhythmic strikes and sword blocks were what was so familiar about this situation.

Link suddenly unfurled like a spring and turned to the Poe Sisters. He jumped back when their hands whirled at him, and once more got to his feet and ran. Running. That was all he was good for. Run and run and run and try to get away.

Link slapped himself, "Get a hold of yourself, Link!" He saw a torch and sent his boomerang hurtling for it. He tripped over something, and his violent desire to vomit indicated it was probably Amy.

He felt hands around his ankles, that shrill voice saying, "Stay away! Stay away!" Link kicked Amy off of him and jumped up to grab his boomerang. His hand missed. He swore, then backed up against the wall where the torch had stood-

He felt a ridge in it that poked at his back. His hand went up and rubbed the varnished wood, then he reached around himself and felt something smoother and yet textured. He looked behind himself and saw that a portrait now glowed in the darkness. One of Amy, with sweetly innocent brown eyes.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Amy screamed.

Link drew his sword and tore the portrait to shreds. Amy shrieked and wailed, but it trickled to a whisper and was gone. The other sisters seemed speechless. Link took this opportunity to run and find the other portraits. The torches revealed the paintings, and that paintings were what kept them alive. Simple enough.

He saw Joelle's portrait glowing like embers. Her hair was ruby red and her eyes a more mellow Amber with a field of freckles beneath. He readied his sword. "BETH STOP HIM!" Joelle yelled. The request blended too seamlessly into a scream as Link tore the portrait. 

He turned to see Beth's painting across the hall (with steely gray eyes that seemed too old for her), and was about to advance before a sickening chill swept into him. Lead began filling his heart and stomach, his veins and eyelids. "You..." He murmured, "You aren't taking me down, too." He unwillingly turned sluggishly to Meg and her violet flames. Link fought against the ghost but it willed him still-

A gale rushed past him, chasing Beth away. The boomerang, doing as it was supposed to and returning to its master, hit Link in the back of the head for a third time. He wasted no time in making a swing at Beth's portrait, slaying her. While she screeched her own swan song Link picked up the boomerang, "You do that one more time and I'm gonna leave you here."

Link winced at the screech behind him and turned to the final sister. One meg became four. Their screams blasted his ears to pieces, leaving Link clutching his head and hoping the ghastly noise would stop at some point. He threw out the boomerang again to scatter the ghosts. The plan was what it had been for too long; distract and run. Not that it wasn't effective. It could've been disorientation from the sonic migraine he had, but Link swore the ground shifted under his feet. He looked for a violet light in the dark. It had to be violet, right? 

His boots skidded to a halt, surprised by the crumbled banister that opened to the courtyard he had been in not too long ago. That was a fall narrowly avoided. He looked at Meg behind him, and decided he had little time. He looked for an exit. None. He looked at the sky, "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

Link blinked. Were those brittle autumn leaves? He frantically whistled a small tune. He smiled at a similar reply. He backed up, trying to avoid thinking about all the problems with this literal leap of faith. He ran for the the broken banister once more with a small reassurance, "Just gotta jump!"

Weightlessness was as terrifying as it was amazing. Wind whipped his face for only a moment before a leaf swept into view. Link's footsteps didn't miss a beat as Great Deku Leaf after Great Deku Leaf began making a path for him. He continued his flight back down to the room where the sisters had first attacked him, and was delighted that Meg's portrait looked at him like the rising moon. A girl, clearly the eldest with the mirth gone from her eyes.

He drew his sword and pressed it to the fabric before he felt the bony hand wrap its fingers around his neck. Link was pulled back, but he tried to push forward. Just had to pierce the cloth...

"Get away! Get away!" Meg howled behind him.

Link wouldn't yield. He strained against the ghastly grasp. The canvas dented. It'd take more for him to actually break it, which he could certainly do if he wasn't being strangled. Meg phased through him, and for a moment his sword grip slackened with doubt; could he do this? Could he really be free?

"GET AWAY!" Meg shrieked.

Link, however, outgrew his doubt upon noticing a necklace around her neck. It wasn't present in the painting. It was a small green orb, a little frail and sickly looking on its haphazard cord.

She noticed him ogling it and screamed even louder, "THAT'S MINE! I FOUND IT NOT YOU!"

Link reached out and snapped it right off, "I believe... That is property of Farore." Meg howled and clawed at her neck. She lamented the loss of her necklace and her sisters without cease. Link, free at last, stabbed her portrait. She faded away into shadow.

His hands trembled. Something drummed in his ears. He raised his clenched fist, and opened it to look at his prize. The small green pearl grew larger and brighter until he felt the very waves of the Golden Goddess's grace emanating from it in tender pulses. It felt full of life, full of promise, full of reassurance.

Link collapsed to his knees as if some greater being had cut his strings.

"I'm free." He whispered, giddy. "I'm free, oh beloved Din your child is free." 

There was nowhere or thing besides the gods that was immortal and thus his reward was somewhere impossible to find. Why would he want it? His reward was right here. Free. So free. He laughed and bounced the pearl in his hands. "I'm free." He said again, trying to find and savor the taste of it on his lips. Now he could settle down, forget about this mess. Hyrule could find someone else to be their hero.

He sprang to his feet and bounded back up to where he was. The Great Deku Leaves were thankfully still waiting for him, and he jumped from leaf to leaf like a child again. "I'm free!" He yelled to the forest with every leap. He slipped on the last leaf and hit his head on the ground, but he didn't care and took the opportunity to look at the sky that peeked in through the ruins. 

He pushed up his bangs and rubbed his forehead. "Free... Free as the wind." The burdens were finally off his shoulders. He took a deep breath, sucking in that crisp, clean air of Hyrule. He felt tears in his eyes. Maybe that's what the Kokiri meant-

"Mother knew you'd find it!"

Link shot up when the little girl from earlier entered his view. She seemed a lot less creepy now as she held Farore's Pearl and was bathed in its gentle green hues. The flowers in her hair seemed fresher, the green of her eyes more like emerald leaves and less like toxin. More and more of the forest children gathered around Link, thanking him and giggling and offering to play games with him.

"W-well... I'm stubborn like that." Link told the girl. He decided to take the opportunity to ask for her name, "What should I call you?"

"Hmmm, dunno." She mused, "You see, the Kokiri sometimes go through reincarnation. We can live a long time, but even then only so long. So we turn from one spirit to another, latching onto the soul of a new child recently departed. Our nature and knowledge stay, but otherwise we get a small blank slate." She looked at Link with a sudden wistfulness, "I don't know exactly how I used to be, but I do know that your soul is one we should trust. I've known it before."

"Doesn't really answer my question," Link replied, "but pretty cool."

She smiled, "It is." She then said, "I guess you can call me Twyla, though. Saria was someone else."

"Okay, Twyla." Link repeated the name.

A boy tugged at his sleeve, "Hey mister?"

"Hmm?" Link looked at him.

The boy held out an ocarina, "Can you play music?"

Link took the instrument and tried a few notes, and soon he was improvising all kinds of tunes as he walked back towards the village with the Kokiri in tow. One child rode on his shoulders, and the others frolicked around him. A few impromptu games were played with the Kokiri, some of them leaping between trees while Link tried to hurl pebble-weighted flower buds at them or others hiding along the path so Link could find them. The skull kid from earlier dropped by again, Link profusely thanked him, and shortly after the small musician of one became a troupe of many.

He barely noticed the twilit hues invading the forest until he was out and it was already dark with the moon beginning to rise.

A bonfire twice his height glowed warmly in the center of the village, a crowd of people gathering around it and dancing in the light like moths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this just did not want to be written, but in good news there's one or two chapters to write and then there'll be like a whole bunch already written so ^u^b


	17. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is free to do what he wants HELL YEAHH

Link didn't realize that the festival Malon had talked about would start this soon. Though he was glad the town was in as high spirits as him. It allowed him to blend seamlessly with the throng of people. A few straggling groups saw that he still clutched his ocarina from the Kokiri and requested that he play some tunes. He complied, if a little more reluctantly than he did for the forest spirits.

He joined in a few small dances, but abandoned the prospect after realizing he knew no one and none of the steps. He still felt happy and free, but it was starting to fade. A few girls approached him and he tried to make appropriate chit chat but found himself failing miserably. At least from his perspective. Who knew what the others thought. He felt... Oddly lonely. Homesick, too.

So instead of participating fully in the dancing and merriment, Link hovered around the edges. He indulged in the fresh fruit and sweets laid out for the celebrators, played the ocarina some more. Eventually he gave the small instrument away to a child who adored it so much that their eyes begged for him to hand it over. He also gave them a few tips and lessons from his short stint with it.

The child ended up dragging him away from the party and towards a darker part of the village, excitedly saying that they could make up for it. Link doubted this until he saw the myriad number of glowing orbs that hovered and danced in the air.

"Forest fire flies," the child explained, "and I'm gonna help you catch one."

They were exactly as Malon had described them: luminescent balls, fist sized, overall white, but one moment tinted yellow, then green, then blue, then purple, then red, then orange, back to yellow, repeat. Almost like fairies, except they lacked the prominent wings.

The child let go of Link's hand and ran out to catch one, scattering the lights everywhere. Link ran after him, unsure of how to approach catching one but not really caring about the strategy of it. It was fun to let go and rush after fire flies like he had lost almost all of his years of life. Link, his guide, and other children were running around in the sleepier and dimmer part of town and stumbling after the insects. Link seemed out of place considering he was probably twice the height of most of the youngsters, but his gait and clumsy attempts to catch a firefly placed him right at home.

He was so sure he would catch one that had alighted on a piece of grass, but instead of pouncing on it he skidded across the slightly dewy ground. He laughed with the children, and didn't cease when a dogpile ambush started.

"Oh no!" He chortled as the boys and girls pinned him, "I'm down! I'm down! I am slain!"

"You know, you're ridiculous."

A few of the children ran off, and Link gently pushed the others away as he sat up to see who the newcomer was. He fussed with his bangs a little to try and see, until another kid pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Hey!" He laughed. The child held on rather firmly, not allowing him to see a thing while they were draped on his back like a cape.

"We're playing hide 'n go seek, mister! You're it!" The child slid off of Link's back and ran away.

"Fine!" Link called out. He then began counting loudly, making sure any of the participants could hear. "One, two, th-"

"Ready or not he's comin'." The still not quite identified arrival cut him off. Link felt a gentle, but firm hand help him up by his upper arm, "Really, you act way younger than you actually are."

Link pulled his hat off his head to readjust his ponytail, "Well, I've had a lot of stress- Malon!"

He silently chastised himself for not recognizing her voice as he looked her over. Her red hair had been combed a little straighter and neater than usual. A flower- three petals, green in the center fading to white tips with yellow pistils -was tucked behind one ear. Her dress seemed a little worn with age, but the blue was vibrant enough; cut short at little below her knees and shoulders with puffs of the fabric resting in the crook of her elbow. Link almost snorted at how she still wore her dingy work boots. Almost. It was clear she was trying to be as nicely dressed as she could.

"Oh darn." She sighed, "I wanted to see if I could fool you into thinking I was someone else."

"But you always look like this Malon." Link said without thinking. He realized that when she winced slightly.

She seemed to bounce back from it pretty easily, "Well everyone else has been saying I'm the cream of the crop!" She twirled. "T-the dress was my mother's. Really old, but really nice, right?"

"Like a perfect summer sky." Link answered.

Malon spun around some more, "Gosh, she wore this when she was about our age. I can't imagine how many fancy events it's seen."

"Neither can I." Link once again responded simply. He watched her spin like a top for a bit while she went on and on with idle chat, and when the flower fell from her hair his hand darted out to grab it while the other gently stopped her. He put the flower back in her hair, "This fell out." Shortly after, apparently not satisfied with that, he began braiding it in, "It's a very pretty flower and I'd hate for you to lose it."

"Thank you, Link." Malon quirked out a smile.

"Where did you find this? I've never seen a flower like it before." Link murmured absently, too focused on his braiding.

Malon fussed with her dress some more, "It's a Farore's Star Aster. They're very rare and supposedly if you wear them with you for a day and a night you can receive Her grace and a simple wish."

Link hummed. He finished up Malon's braid with a small huff, "That should keep it from falling out again." He felt happy with it. A simple line of intertwined strands that ended up forming a small circlet where the flower proudly flared out above Malon's ear. Far from embellished or his best work but definitely good. His fingers still itched for something to do, so he quietly weaved his ponytail into a loose plait and stuck it back in his cap.

Malon ran her finger over her hair in pensive silence. Spontaneous as ever, she said, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Link didn't quite know how to answer that. He watched her for a moment. She seemed to be gnawing at her cheek. Her fingers dipped between folds of fabric. Her boots tapped and rocked against the ground.

He finally said, "Malon, you're always like this."

"Really?" She asked, dubious. She kicked the grass, "I-it's the boots isn't it. The stupid things they're the only shoes I got a-and-"

"It's you." Link shrugged.

He didn't know exactly how to translate what he was trying to express to her. It was something common back home- if someone felt they looked nice, they looked nice. He thought that was present here in Hyrule, but perhaps not. He was fondly recalling his mother imparting such advice to his peers, but the comparisons she used (often involving desert phrases and things that Hylians wouldn't necessarily understand) were probably going to be lost on Malon. He'd need a little more thought to understand how to get it across to her right.

"Me?!" Malon snapped at him. "W-what do you mean it's me-"

"I mean that you're always pretty, Malon. The only time you're not is when you say you aren't." Link finally found a way to put what he had been thinking. He shrugged and figured he'd give his underlying thoughts a shot, "Water's worth is determined by what needs it, but if all life needs water then inherently it is worth more than anything." Malon seemed speechless, so he added, "T-that's something I learned while I was doing the m-missionary work-"

"I've never thought about it like that..." Malon murmured.

Link smiled, "Ah, glad I could help- EYAH!" He was yanked forward by his shirt.

"Come on grasshopper!" Malon laughed as she dragged him along, "Dance with me!"

Link held her hand and tried to pry it off of his tunic, "M-Malon I-I don't-"

" 'Course you do! Everyone does!" Soon enough she had dragged him into the merry crowd and was stumbling alongside him.

"Malon haven't you danced enough?" Link laughed. He looked down at his feet, hoping dearly he wasn't stepping on anyone. Hylian dances were so... Structured. It was weird.

"Oh come on, I'm here to dance all night grasshopper." She replied as she guided him through some lively jig. Shortly after she showed regret through a tease, "Watch the lead left feet."

"I-I'm not good at dancing." Link bashfully admitted.

Malon tried spinning him around only to end up with their arms twisting as she said, "Well you should share that dexterity you got in your fingers with your toes then!" When they unwound (Link clumsily stepped on her toes some more) she shook her head, "You weren't kidding, were you?"

Link shook his head at how stubborn she was, "No, I wasn't."

Their silhouettes against the bonfire and the night sky darted across the grass for ages.

...

The next morning Link woke up feeling better than he had in forever. He hopped out of bed while the sun barely shone through the window, made himself (and his gracious hosts) breakfast, and soon enough he had enough memory of the chores he had done with Malon to have most of them done before the day had really begun.

Finished with what he could do, he stood among the grass under the open sky, looking out at Hyrule, for as long as his eyes could stand the view. Free. He could do whatever he wished now. That freedom was so sweet. The air smelled so much clearer and sharper, and the grass was so much greener. The clouds rolled by and Link wanted to touch every single one.

He was guiding Epona out of her stall when Malon- done with the straggling chores Link left behind -joined him, "What're you doing?"

"I was thinking of riding around the ranch." Link replied, "I mean, there's parts I haven't really-"

"Wanna race?" Malon cut in, "I bet you can't beat my record!"

Link watched bemusedly as she set up an obstacle course, then brought over two fresh horses. "My time's fifty eight seconds for one lap." Link looked over the course, suddenly realizing how impressive that was. "Granted it's with Epona, but I'm goin' to market today and she needs her rest."

Link smirked at her, "Do you really think you're fast enough to squeeze in a race before going to sell your stuff?"

"Course we can. I dun not about you but I can out gallop stalchildren with any horse." Malon boasted.

Link paused at that comment for reasons he couldn't place. He shook it off, "Well, we can give it a go. Ladies first." He was used to going second, being a male in a female dominated society who wasn't that important ruler, but this seemed to be more of a Hylian formality from the way Malon rolled her eyes and trotted up to the starting line. He held up his hat, counted her off, and what felt like just a blink after he dropped it Malon crossed the finish line and was cantering in a self-imposed victory circle.

"Beat that, grasshopper. Was about two seconds slow but even some of the best riders we get as customers can't beat me." The smugness in her voice was strong enough to push Link into running the course himself. He was twice as slow, partly because he couldn't adapt fast enough and partly because it had been awhile since he had rode for speed and enjoyment instead of practicality. He accepted the loss though. He'd have plenty of time to make up for it.

Malon held her hands out to the horizon, then lined them up with the sun. She put her horse and Link's back in the stall and hitched a wagon behind Epona. She and Link loaded in their cargo, and with Link grabbing his things and hopping on last second the two were riding off to Castle Town. Link eased himself onto the wooden bench. He really wouldn't mind living like this for a long time. Malon's comment about stalchildren still nagged him, though.

He pushed his hat forward, ready to nap while he asked, "Malon, what are stalchildren again?"

"Restless spirits, really." Malon brushed the question off with a simple explanation, "I thought I already told you that."

"So... Undead?" Link asked more hesitantly. "People who won't... die?" His stomach sank.

"Yeah," Malon confirmed, "but no one really knows where they go but them. Don't even know if it's possible for an ordinary person to follow. Probably impossible, honestly."

The knots in Link's shoulders unwound, and he ended up nodding off in the warm Hyrule sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it again Link and Malon's relationship is dependent entirely on the reader ok I'm only gonna say they're friends at the very least.


	18. Restrained by Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Link you should've been genre savvy enough to realize that you've only gotten three plot coupons in a Zelda plot o3o

Malon was wondering how Link could be so oblivious to the lack of crowds on the streets of Castle Town. What people were there stared at him, not her. She was normal, but a boy with a sword on his back was not. Especially with those green clothes... Yet Link was still leaned back against the cart with his eyes closed in meditative bliss. Well, he was asleep, and that probably helped things.

She elbowed him awake, and Link shifted his head with a small snort. "Did you do something here?" Malon asked him, "Because you're getting an awful lotta looks..."

Link opened his eyes and looked around, "Oh." He sat up in a stiffer way, suddenly perturbed, "Well... Felt the terrain change but I didn't think we were in town already..."

Noting Malon's accusing look, he shook his head and his hand, "I-I'm not wanted here or anything, okay? They might just be wondering about my sword." Link patted the scimitar on his back, "I-it's a different style and all." He shrugged, "And you said you usually don't come with company, who knows what they're thinking about me. Security? Friend?" Once again he shrugged, this time warily looking around, "They'll never know unless we tell them."

Malon gave a small nod of satisfaction. Link always had a good answer for things. She then noticed a crowd up ahead, and stopped the horses, "Oh, fiddlesticks. The princess must be giving a speech."

Link tensed at the mention of Her Highness. Malon merely guided the cart to the edge of the crowd and put her hands on her knees, "Welp, nothin' we can do but wait. For the speech to end and for people to get outta the way."

Link's answer seemed distant, "And sell some of the stock while we're waiting around I guess..."

Malon sighed, "You SURE you didn't do anything? You've been awfully jumpy-" the crowd roared into applause, and Malon stopped herself, "Oh! Speech must be starting."

Link's gaze locked onto Zelda upon the podium. She still looked as composed and regal as ever, as if she was merely marble or china sculpted and painted with the utmost craftsmanship and imbued with life. She smiled cordially, and only needed to wave her hand for the praise to silence.

"You all must really love her- urk!" Link's musings were elbowed silent by Malon with a terse hiss.

He then saw Zelda's smile fade, "Loyal subjects of Hyrule, I come before you today to say but one thing:"

Link didn't even hear birds squabbling, tweeting, or anything. An eerie cloak of silence had descended upon the entire city, perhaps the whole country. All strained to catch what the princess had to say, every syllable.

"My people deserve my honesty. This morning," Zelda pulled something from within the folds of her dress, and held it out to the crowd. Link's face paled, and he became rigid as death. That was a Gerudo arrow, with a note wrapped around its shaft. He was very familiar with the communication system, and he hoped it was just a scout who had gotten too drunk and decided to make a stupid, reckless challenge.

"I received a message from-" Link began shaking his head, and his mouth flapped useless and unheard prayers, "-Ganondorf of the Gerudo Tribe." Link just about collapsed. Even intoxicated no one would dare forge a note of his Lordship. He listened to only Zelda, even in her silence, and drowned out everything else; Malon's concerned whispering, the uneased murmuring and gasps of the crowd. Link heard only a smooth rustle of parchment, followed by Zelda's grave announcement.

"And just like I have feared for the longest time, he has declared war upon Hyrule, to attain the power of the gods that sleeps within our beloved country's hallowed ground."

The crowd swelled into an uproar of panic, but Link could only whisper, "No..." Was he not free? Did he not just get released from all this madness? No, he was a fool who thought he was free because his yoke had been exchanged for manacles that yanked him back to earth.

Malon had covered her mouth, "Oh Gracious Golden Goddesses... T-the farm, it's awfully close-"

"NO!" Link screamed above the din. He couldn't bear the weight of it anymore. He just had to scream at this. The crowd quieted at Zelda's behest, and Link felt fortunate that so many were like him- filled with sheer, undeniable fear and panic -that no one had turned to him. He was curled up, trying to hide himself. He needed to hide or he'd be dragged right back in. No one had noticed him-

Except Zelda.

Her face filled with hope. She reached out her hand to him, "But the Goddesses have answered my prayers." Link felt this heart drop into the bowels of the earth, and against his better judgement his head lifted. Zelda continued, her voice earnest and breaking with hope, "As the legends have told countless times, there is always a champion to defend our beloved Hyrule, always a young man in green who protects our land with the ferocity of a thousand men. And he is among us, and he has done deeds for our kingdom already." The crowd turned to Link in a rippling wave. Link fell still as he sat taller, paralyzed by their gaze. He didn't even have the heart to swear.

Zelda seemed to not realize that Link hated having such a heavy burden thrust upon him so publicly and continued, "The Hero of Hyrule, the Champion of the Royal Family, and our Savior, has come to us by the honor of the gods in our darkest hour."

Link didn't know what to do. His mind was blank and already too unraveled to deal with this. All of these people were staring at him like he was a godsend. Well, which he WAS but he certainly didn't think of it that way. Some were bowing, others uttering breathless prayers of awe. There! There he was among them! The Hero, in their lifetime! Clad in forest green with hair of gold and eyes of the heavens just like the legends described! How lucky they were!

Uncertainly, Link turned his head to Malon. She was staring at him with a sense of betrayal mixed with that omnipresent shock in the air. "You're kidding me." She whispered. She was unable to say anything more, and Link hated the truth coming out like this. "T-those errands...? Were those actually...? W-wh..."

Link shrugged, and wanted to say more- an apology, perhaps -but was unable to find his voice. He looked back to the princess as she intoned, "Hero, please come forth so that all of Hyrule will know there is hope for the darkness ahead."

The crowd began parting, but Link sat there. After a minute or two, Malon gave him a careful pat to urge him on. Normally she would probably shove him, but it seemed as if he was too sacred to handle so roughly. He honestly wished she would've done that. Link got off the cart slowly, clumsily, and as he walked forward people rushed aside like he was holding his arms out. Some hesitantly held out their hands, but always pulled them back in when Link turned to them.

It was all a blur of pointless colors and whispers until he stood in front of that reverent crowd, and felt Zelda's hands on his shoulders.

"Hyrule, do not fret, for there is hope."

... 

Link was glaring at Zelda. Public speeches were certainly the princess's forte, she could wrap hundreds around her finger like they were cloth, but private conversation was another matter. Her head was bowed, looking at her worriedly clasped hands. Her voice was paper thin, "I-I'm sorry-"

"You put me up there like I'm some kind of idol, something to be admired-" Link began his caustic phrase before Zelda's nanny, Impa, the very old woman who got him into this mess, silenced him.

"You are young, and I can tell you have faced hardship." She said, "But that gives no excuse for your behavior."

"Impa, my thanks to you, but he has his point." Zelda told her, "He just wants to be treated like a normal per-"

"Which can never happen now!" Link snapped, "Now everyone thinks I'm a god on this earth who's gonna save them and stop a war!" He scoffed, "What am I? Propaganda?"

Zelda shook her head, preoccupied by his comment about godhood, "No, no not quite. The legends tell us The Hero is quite mortal, and what sets him aside from others is his unbreakable spirit, devotion to the land, and how he always appears in Hyrule's hour of need." She looked at Link, "You have those qualities-"

Link stood from his chair with a roar, "I AM NOT DEVOTED TO THE COUNTRY THAT LET MY PEOPLE LIVE IN SQUALOR!" In the tense silence that followed, Link took a deep breath and sat down. "Surely you have enough wealth to aid the Gerudo, surely your country is magnificent enough to make it more than the parched and wretched land the desert is! Or at least welcome us with open arms into the meadows you don't appreciate." His voice was more than bitter now, almost mourning, as he added, "Surely you could've helped us instead of leering at us like we were below you."

After a moment to recover from the bitter words, Zelda pointed out how Link held a small lie to his statement about not being devoted to Hyrule, "I've... I've heard of deeds by a boy in green, who calls himself a 'delivery boy' who turns out to be a blessing from the gods. The news traveled to my ears so fast..." She walked forward as she went through the list, "Someone who braved the bowels of Jabu-Jabu's stomach and cured the ailing fish, a young man who freed the Goron mines and rescued the race from starvation, a boy who made the forest a place of beauty rather than fright near the settlement of Hollive..." Zelda have Link a pointed look, "Those are all your deeds, for our better. Why did you do them?"

Link was silent. Much of those situations were really just things he was coerced into, but the people he met... They were... He then testily replied, "I was just... Surviving, doing what the goddesses told me to-"

"And what was that? What vision did you receive?" Zelda asked him. She seemed suddenly eager, curious; the stiff mantle of royalty eased off her shoulders ever so slightly.

"To look for three sacred pearls." Link huffed again, keeping his explanation succinct. There was no way to people who never died... No way, he reassured himself.

Zelda, however, was smiling, "But that didn't include helping anyone." She held out her hand, "Link, we do not ask heroes to save us because they have to. We ask heroes to save us because we know that in their hearts they know what is right."

Link watched Zelda's hand like it was poison. After a moment where it was clear Link would not take her hand, Zelda withdrew it, folding her hands in front of her. Once again silence seemed like a burden heavier than her crown. "Well," she whispered, "since you've gone to the Zora, the Goron, and whatever truly dwells in the forest..." She looked at Impa, "By the old legends, I think it's time."

Impa nodded in agreement, "The Master Sword's slumber shall be disturbed once more."

Zelda watched Link's still sour expression. She sighed. He was so unwelcoming of this change, it was astonishing. Going by legend, heroes of ages past were more than ready to accept their burden when the time came. And here Link was, eyes flickering aimlessly over book titles with his mouth in by far the deepest frown Zelda had seen on anyone. His eyes were filled with defensive anger, but beneath that... It was sadness. He was tired, and still alone in a still unfamiliar land that had just shoved their fate upon him. This was the last thing she wanted to thrust upon him but there was no other.

"The Master Sword is key to our counter offensive against Ganondorf, the key to keeping the souls that must depart from this conflict to their bare minimum." Zelda whispered as she averted her gaze, "I beseech you, as someone far less important than you are, to find it as soon as you can. It was lost long, long ago before even Impa was born, sealed away somewhere even the best, most detailed texts cannot discern. Without that sword..." Zelda paused. A lump had worked its way into her throat, as if she didn't want to makes excuses that covered her apology.

"Please... I deemed you our hero, because I am afraid... My people are afraid... I know you are full of courage... bursting with it. I don't know what Ganondorf will do, but I have seen terrible clouds on the horizon and they can be nothing but an omen that his intent is ill." She raised her eyes to Link, "Please. I beg you. I love my country dearly, but I fear that this is all I can do. If the Goddesses's playing pieces are making themselves known again, your aid may be the only thing I can call upon to keep my people from being slaughtered in the streets like livestock."

Link glared at her; intense, ferocious, the only lid upon the wrath of a hundred lions. Hers was gentle and wise, but also very lost and terrified. She was a young ruler trying to keep her people alive, he was an unwanted exile trying to keep himself alive.

Link quietly got up, bowed to Princess Zelda, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie the cat's outta the bag now no escaping fate buddy I'm sorry


	19. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha ha ha and you thought things were getting bad...

Link now realized he knew roughly where he needed to go. Malon had told him his first few days in Hyrule, and had recently reminded him, so the knowledge had been with him all this time. All three pearls were found, but his reward was going to give him a much tougher time. He sighed as he looked over the field at sunset. "A land where people never die, huh?" He muttered to himself.

"Hey Link?" He tilted his head in response to Malon's worried voice, "You know, it gets dangerous after sunset." His hand fluttered over his arsenal: sling, clawshot, bombs, boomerang, his Goron-forged scimitar... He hardly realized he had gotten so much on his journey so far. It felt like what was once a bud had become a sapling. He wondered if that would help him.

"I know." His voice was strained into something stiff and quiet.

He could tell she was hesitating, "So, you know... We gotta head in-"

He'd need to leave soon. He had a reward to reap, after all. Something for his efforts so far. "I'll take a night walk."

"You'll be okay, right?" She asked. It was at this point Link turned to her, taking in her appearance. For once she was frowning deeply, making her seem so much older than she was. Already her nightgown floated in the night air, and her hair glowing like a hearth in front of the light from her home. His home, too, Link dared to think. In all honesty it wasn't. He was just a guest staying much longer than he needed to. Understanding that stabbed his heart for a moment.

He smiled, "I'll be fine, okay? I think I can handle a few skeletons." He turned back, noting everything was becoming dipped in a shadowy ombré. He didn't have much time. He turned back around and hugged her, "I just got hero stuff to do, ya know?"

Malon hugged him back with a laugh, "Oh so now you admit it. Today you kept telling me you weren't after the princess dragged you up there." He was. He was begging Malon to quit staring at him, slack jawed, or calling him a hero or any other honorary title, pleading to still just call him Link like she always had and discard the special treatment.

Link sighed. He even then was going to miss her. He'd always been missing her in some way in those lonely corners of the world, in some way. She was his friend, a grounding spot of normalcy among the sandstorm that had become his life. 

He was the first to pull away with a somber whisper, "Well, I can't really... I mean, you know, ordered by the gods and all..."

He stopped when she fussed with his tunic, "I don't think you enjoy it much."

"I don't." Was his simple reply, "But I have to, you know?" He couldn't help the sickness in his stomach. Had to. Cornered. Coerced, even.

Link finally let go of her hands and left, "I'll be back in a few days, okay, Malon? Like I usually do."

"Okay." She croaked back. As if this time she was really worried for him. Normally she acted so blithe and didn't seem to care, but it was this night that squeezed at her heart, apparently. Link figured it was this afternoon's revelation of just how important he was that was getting her. What if he died? Hope for Hyrule would die with him then.

Link realized the moon was about halfway to the top of the heavens. He didn't think so much thought could fill so much time, especially when he turned back and saw that the ranch as a small glowing dot in the vast and empty field. 

He came to a stop on a lonely pathway, staring at the moon. Stalchildren never died, and they dragged their victims into the ground with them at sunrise. Link knew that was exactly where he'd need to go. If they never died then surely that was what the goddesses were talking about. He wondered dimly if he could just find a way to talk with the things. Ask if there was something they had gotten from anyone a long time ago or even recently.

"Is it even possible?" Link sighed, "I might be wrong." He felt something tremble in the earth, but he continued his soliloquy to the moon, "I've tried so hard already, maybe they just meant they'd give it to me... Or maybe they expected me to be dead already; can't die if you're already dead." Something cracked in the still air, rattled and clawed. "I mean they might have it all wrong, I might not be the one..." He chuckled sadly above the quiet hiss behind him, "I might have it wrong... I might be avoiding it all the wrong way."

Link knew what was coming, and closed his eyes to resign to his fate.

Which he immediately retracted when he felt the first set of bony fingers dig into his ankle.

Link toppled with the sudden removal of stability. He rapidly rolled over to see a demonic skull clattering like laughter at him while it dragged at his boot and flesh. Link quickly began peeling off the fingers, and soon after something yanked at his hat. He grabbed the green cloth, tore it off, and tucked it into the front of his tunic as he began running. Or at least limping very fast. His ankle had been torn into, and not only was it painful to walk on it, doing so was probably going to ruin it before he got the chance for it to recover. "Why is it always my ankle?!" He swore under his breath.

Bones grabbed at his hair, his arms, his legs, anything they could. Link finally gave in and let out a wail. This was turning out a lot more violent than he anticipated. He was surprised at how much the earth gave in, like it was sand or water instead of packed hard ground. Still, his surprise couldn't stop himself from flailing out of ivory claws, screeching for someone to rescue him for once as his legs became embedded within the soil.

The moon gave no farewell as Link took one last scream before choking on the darkness of the earth.

...

Malon bolted awake. She lit a lamp and looked outside. She thought she heard a scream. No, she knew? She couldn't tell. Only the wind howled in reply. The night was still.

Reluctantly she put the lamp on the windowsill and slipped back into sleep. Link would be back. He always came back.

...

The first thing that shook Link from his slumber was faint and shrill cries. He groaned and stirred, confused by the accompaniment of rattling chains with his movement. Why were his hands above his head-

He barely had time to comprehend that before the screams grew louder:

"THE GREEEEN ONE WAKES!"

"THERE SHALL BE NO END FOR HIMMMMM!"

"WHYYYY DID YOU COME HEREEEEE? THIS IS NOT A LAND FOR YOUUUUUU!"

"THE LIVING SUFFFERRRRRRR HERE, BOY!"

"THEY SUFFER AT THEIR HANDSSSSSS... TORRRRTURE WITH NO ENDDDDD!"

Link pressed his shoulders up against his ears but the shrieks reverberated through him and made him deaf to anything else. He could tell he hadn't gotten any kind of warm welcome. He was chained up and untended for his wounds. He tried breaking off the rusty manacles on his hands, grimacing as the shrieking continued.

"BOYYYYYY! DON'T BREAK AWAYYYYY! THEYYYYY WON'T LIKE IT!"

"YOUUUUU ARE A NEWWWW TOYYYYYY HERE! THEYYYY DON'T LIKE THEIR TOYS RUNNING AWAYYYYYYYYY!"

"THEY WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOUUUUUU!"

Rusty as they were, Link's restraints wouldn't break. "Come on!" He muttered, slamming his wrists against the metal, "Come ON!" He felt a breeze go by his face and he froze. He lowered his gaze to see a pale, smoky image. A grotesque one, at that. A woman with her hair in disarray, mouth unhinged in a agonized scream, caked with blood.

"THEYYYYYYYY WON'T LIKE YOUUUU!" She shrieked, "THEYYYY WILL KILLLLLLLL YOU AND WORSEEEEEEEE!"

Link screamed himself. His ears were going to start bleeding at this rate. And then the voices quieted. They gave way to a soft, unnerving giggle that was steadily growing louder.

"Theyyyyyy'reeeeee hereeeeeee..." The phantoms murmured. They all left him with one last wail, judging by how it deafened him one moment and were murmurs the next, "THE MASSSSSSKKKKK! THE MASK HAS COMEEEEE FOR THE GREEEEEEENN ONE!"

"Mask?" Link asked weakly.

He got his answer when two eyes- so intensely yellow they glowed in the darkness -popped into his vision, the laughter crescendoing into almost shrieking. Link jumped and yelled. He pressed himself against the wall, but didn't relax even if the newcomer- this heart-shaped mask bedecked with tribal designs so colorful they were painful to look at (along with those spikes on the side) -backed away giggling.

"Hellllooooo!" It continued chortling like something was hilarious, "It's been so long since I've had a living friend!"

"L-living?" Link didn't like the sound of that.

"Well they all were living at some point." The mask conceded, "I just had so much fun they died laughing!"

Link didn't reciprocate the howling laughter that followed. What had he done? He resumed trying to get out, deciding to promptly ignore this stupid mask-

"AGGGGHHHH!" He howled when it let out a sharp, high-pitched whine. His ears rang with pain long after it ceased. The mask flailed around in the air, yelling something. Link only shook his head, unable to make out the words besides murmurs. He also wondered where the fringe on it came from... That wasn't there before, right?

The mask flew into his face, shrieking, "MY FRIENDS DON'T LEAVE ME! MY FRIENDS DON'T LEAVE MAJORA!" Link didn't nod this time, scrunching up and wondering how long he could bear all this noise before he went deaf. He seized up and began trying to writhe away when he felt something slip into his earring. He noticed it wasn't fringe on the mask now, but viciously thin tentacles. One of them was what had slipped around his earring.

"My friends." The mask hissed, "Don't." Link felt the tentacle in his earring tense, "LEAVE."

Link's screech was loud enough to curdle his own blood as his earring was torn off. He staunched the cry soon after, whimpering and pressing his shoulder against his ear to stop the bleeding.

The mask- apparently sated with its anger -lost the tentacles and the earring fell with a clink. "There, you know not to leave now." It said. Link gritted his teeth. Gods willing he was getting out of here as fast as he could.

Something shifted in his chains, and Link found himself standing on his own for a second before being violently yanked by his arms onto his knees. He strained against the chains, but they had become too taut for it to do anything more than bruise his wrists. The mask floated down to him, the tentacles coming back, "So what do we wanna play? Catch with the moon? Tag with that pretty sword of yours? I have an idea! Let's get everyone down here!"

Link began leaning away, "N-no I don't-"

"I need you to wear me." The mask giggled, "I need someone to wear me for now. I can't play any of our games until I have a host. That'll be our first game, putting me on!"

"I don't want to wear you." Link said as firmly as he could, continuing to lean back.

The mask giggled, "But they all want to wear me! I give them power!" It flipped around, and Link could smell the stench of death, decay, and blood on it. "I give them fun! They like wearing me!" The mask seemed unaware of Link's lack of consent and inched closer and closer to his face, "I can have a little puppet and you can have so much fun with Hyrule! I think catch with the moon is a good first game to play after this! We can see if everyone else can catch it!"

Link shook his head, composure crumbling, "I-I don't want to wear you!" It got closer and closer, and Link began trying to escape even harder, "P-Please! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO WEAR YOU!" A few tentacles were beginning to brush his skin now, almost longingly. Link's fear melded with anger, "WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" His hot breath reflecting back to him was his only reply. He was desperate now, desperate enough to scream where he supposed the heavens were, "NAYRU! FARORE! DIN! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE FORSAKEN YOU! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! DELIVER ME FROM THE EVIL OF THIS MASK!"

At that instant, it was either wearing the demonic mask or not. Thankfully the latter, because the crest of the Triforce gave an angry drone and swelled into golden brilliance. The mask was blown off, clattering against the wall. Link slumped in awe. They listened. They really did listen. He looked at the Triforce on his hand, still glowing as a ward against the horrors. 

Link murmured several more prayers in thanks. For once the gods didn't treat him like some cosmic plaything. They really did listen...

He heard something slithering, and his gaze lowered. The mask was picking itself back up, "You don't like fun much, do you? You're such an uptight goody goody little boy... A plaything of those goody goody girlies...." Link shrank back from the masks glowing yellow eyes. He then began picking at his cuffs again as it grew closer, "I suppose I'll have to make you. But that'll be a game in and of itself."

Link had trouble finding his voice among his terror, "What do you mean?"

Those yellow eyes remained impartial and cold, "I mean that you're here for something, aren't you? You came here of your own choice, when means you wanted to die, or... You're looking for treasure." The mask continued, hovering in front of Link as if it was scared the golden glow would banish it again, "This place has the tomb of some godforsaken artifact." Link felt his spirits lift; that must've been it. His reward left by the gods for him to collect. The mask and its company must've been something that filled the place over the centuries of abandonment.

"So," the mask turned around, and Link's stomach plummeted upon thinking that it would try forcing him to wear it again. At least until he saw the mask floating away, "we can play a treasure hunt. You look for your little whatever and if you can find it I'll let you go." Link sighed when his chains rattled to the floor, but shrieked and fell back when the mask whirled around. It stopped when it barely brushed Link's nose, filling his vision with that intense yellow.

"But if you can't find it, you'll wear me, and we can play forever."

And then the mask vanished into the darkness with that grating laughter it had. Link felt his manacles fall away, and slowly his ears filled once more with the screams of the tormented. His hands shakily felt for a wall, and soon found himself hobbling along it. He could barely hear his own pained gasps from setting weight on his injured ankle among the dying screams.

"Gotta get through here as fast as I can..." He whispered, unable to hear his own words. He mused aloud about this frightful location as he limped, "These people aren't dying, yes, but that's because they're already dead... I might end up joining them if I can't move fast enough."

He winced at the slew of voices that screamed, "NO ONE EVER ESCAPES FROM MAJORA!"

Link spat back, "I might, gods willing." He tripped, and his knees scraped against the ground. Something soaked into his pants.

"What is hidden in the darkness...? Tricks full of ill will... You can't see the way forward." Link felt his ears prick at the whisper. There was so much screaming, so much yelling, and yet he heard this chilling voice so clear? Was it his imagination or was there the breath on his ears, hot and foreboding? He looked around for a spirit, or anything really.

Nothing. He was alone.

Link assumed the creature moved on and stood to do so himself. If he lay still... Link removed the thought, "Just keep moving." He held up his hand, upon which the gentle glow of the gods was fading. No, it was nothing now. Link felt abandonment carve a hole in his stomach. "... Just keep moving." 

Link felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned so suddenly he stumbled over his feet. Nothing again. There was another tap on his shoulder. Link's hands frantically felt over his back, and he ended up drawing his sword.

He winced deeply, and curled upon himself. The sound of steel rattled on the floor. He had forgotten about his wounds. He felt his shoulder, and this time his fingers felt a tap. A wet one. Link sighed. He was only scared by his own blood dripping from his ear. "Pitiful..." He muttered.

Link huddled himself against the wall, but was surprised when his hands went through it. An illusion. His head peeked into the hidden alcove. When the coast was seemingly clear, he grabbed his sword and crawled in. There was a rotted smell and unpleasant crunches beneath him, but instead of focusing on that Link quietly tended to himself, and prayed that nothing would find him in his pitiful abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes that IS that darn mask. I'm taking some creative liberties but that _is_ that certain lil mask that nearly destroyed Termina.
> 
> Golly gee what a time to leave a review


	20. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp we've hit rock bottom

"THIS GAAAAME IS ONE YOUUUUU WON'T WIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Link didn't even wince. The shrill cry was as natural as normal speaking to him now. Even then, pessimism was something he was already long used to. His foot still skimmed and shuffled across the ground, but it was easier to put weight on with his makeshift splint from a bone he had found and some bandages.

How long had he been walking? This place was a labyrinth. He looked down one cavernous hall, went another. 

He'd seen poes and spirits too ghastly to name, corpses crushed and mangled on spikes and racks, dripping with soiled bandages. Sometimes they hung from the ceiling. They even callously dropped to the ground, accompanied by the shrill giggle of the mask. Link would begin running as fast as he could, and often tripped into ways that lead deeper into the madness, but slowly he became accustomed to the surprise. No matter how random it was. He had heard screams more piercing than any other- chilling his bones into rigid stillness -down the halls, and tried his hardest to avoid them. 

Worst of all, Link had found no use in his items. He didn't want to risk caving himself into this hellish place with bombs. Clawshot? There was nothing to use it on in the barren hallways. He'd send his boomerang into the darkness only for it to stir up the stench of decay and come back with nothing but empty sounds and rotted gifts. His trusty sling was only good for scaring away bats and creating diversions. In an ambiguous stroke of fortune he had found nothing to use his sword on.

Even if he wasn't bleeding out as badly anymore, even if he wasn't entirely helpless in the darkness, Link was exhausted. "Keep movin'..." He mumbled, "Keep movin'..." His eyes stumbled around the shadows, wondering when his next scare would come. Silence (well, relative silence with all the shrieking) was worse than anything else.

A body fell, and Link heard that telltale giggle after the sickening crack. He skirted around it, nodding in respect, and continued on. "Moving forward... Finding the reward." He muttered again, "That's what matters." The words felt hollow. He saw a torch in the distance, and stopped. The flame danced through the darkness, red and orange embers, like an eye twinkling with mirth... Or red hair dancing in the light of a bonfire, wild and free and spirited.

Link felt his muscles relax. "Think of Malon..." He whispered, "You told her that you would come back." His feet started shuffling forward again, and Link no longer felt quite as empty. There was dread, but at least he had a grounding thought. He approached the torch cautiously, then gently removed it from its sconce. It was comfortingly hefty, and the heat felt surprisingly foreign on his fingers. He didn't realize it was that cold in here. 

He looked at his feet out of habit and quickly directed his gaze elsewhere. Bits of bone and decomposing flesh was a far from pleasant sight. Link had to pause and cover his mouth. He was sickened. He had been walking in a haphazard graveyard lined with the slurry of decay. He had grown used to the damp stench, but it was only now he had realized what it had told him. And upon his clothes were the rusted stains of the cold blood and-

Link finally just threw up. He couldn't stomach the thought any longer. He wiped his mouth and tried to ignore the sour taste that lingered. He took deep breaths of the stale air and tried looking at the walls for signs of where to go. They were lined with rib cages and ivory fingers, but otherwise held no secrets. Link tried chipping off some of the macabre fresco with the butt of his torch, only to reveal plain tunnel walls. He sighed.

He moved on, ignoring the eerie shadows that danced around and teased him. "The way out is forward... If I'm gonna get back to Malon, I need to find what the goddesses left me." Dismally, this only reminded him that he had no idea what this could be.

"Okay... What would I think is a reward?" Link asked himself. "Well, I'd be able to... To stop doing this! I-I'd get out of here!" He stopped when a wail blasted into his ear.

"YOU CAN NEVEERRRRRR LEAVEEEEEEEE!"

Link glared at the empty hall, ears ringing, then continued, "I wouldn't be a hero anymore. I could settle down, live a normal life... I could go home." His eyes stung, and Link only stubbornly wiped at them, "I could go home, to my sisters, my mothers, my grandmothers, everyone. I could go home, be happy, live the life I was supposed to! G-Ganondorf- Ganondorf himself would welcome me back with open arms and admit that he was wrong!" 

Link had to stop himself. He looked at his right hand. It curled, but still would not close. "And he would tell me he was sorry... That he was sorry, and that he was regretful... That he did not mean to hurt me..." He finally let the wild aspiration drop, trickling into nothing.

Link moved on with a bitter laugh, "There are some things even the gods deem impossible." His hand brushed against the narrowing corridor, and he started testing for fake walls, like the one he had encountered earlier. The torch's light sputtered and danced.

Link saw a glimmer in the darkness, and stopped. He cautiously held his torch higher to spread its light, and sidled closer. It was a long, bony, white arm. It was stained with red and purple, but otherwise pale and dead. It swayed gently, despite there being no breeze, beckoning him. Link's brow furrowed, wondering if that was an issue of balance, or if it wasn't quite dead. It fell off into the shadows, and Link squinted-

"You haven't found it yet."

Link jumped and whirled around with a yell. The mask had found him again. It swayed around in the air, "You haven't found what you're looking for."

Link backed up, "Give me time a-and I will." He kept the mask in the edge of light and shadow, enough to spare him the sight, but allowing him to watch its movements.

"But the game isn't any fun if you have all the time in the world." The mask chastised him.

"W-well... I'm good at finding things because I'm so thorough. It takes me awhile." He didn't want to admit he was lost. He tried changing the subject, "What's your name, anyways?" He hated to say it, but if words could help buy him a few more grains to the hourglass... "We should know each other if we're friends, right? I'm... I'm Link."

"I don't really have a name. If I did I've forgotten it." The mask tittered, "Never really needed one."

Link nodded, but still backed away, "Right, right..." He waved his torch around, "Then... what's this place?"

The mask started advancing more and more, "You're silly, haven't you heard the name? My friends call it Majora!" Link was stumbling now, and the mask moved faster and faster.

"Right..." Link's voice broke with hesitation. He licked his lips, unable to find anything else to say, or ask. Distraction had worn too thin to be useful. He watched the mask, and asked, "Can I call you... Majora's Mask?"

The mask giggled, "I like the sound of that."

Link stopped when his back touched... Something. A rod? But it was softer than wood...

He looked up, to see that grisly, pale hand waving gently.

He slowly turned around when it began reaching and clawing at the air. His feet knew to start backing away from it with no instruction, and his hand grabbed his sword.

"You've taken too long, friend." Was all the mask said before the hand lunged and Link's throat was caught in a bony grasp that reeked of death before he could even draw his sword.

Link struggled, tried to yell, but nothing got past the grip except a strangled gasp. The hand had a source; a rotted pile of flesh, skin pale and streaked with blood, empty and soulless sockets for eyes, and an unhinged jaw with a grin that was all too ready to sink into living food. The thing leaned in closer. Link struggled to stay conscious between being choked and smelling putrid breath.

"No..." He croaked. He tried banging his torch on the dead hand that held him, but another hand reached from the darkness, took it from his weakening grasp, and extinguished it. The shadows were his only friend now. In an optimistic stand he couldn't watch his own demise, but he could feel how starved he was for air, his legs being dragged across the ground, teeth that began gently gnawing at his hair, all clearer than he would like.

"Now, now, you can't have him yet." Link heard the mask giggle, "My turn first."

"Lemme go..." Link wheezed. His captor had stopped making a meal of his hair, which was relieving, but the concept of Majora's Mask having a 'turn' with him... "Please... Lemme go..." He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open to the darkness, to the hulking monster dragging him away.

They finally closed as the mask only giggled in delight. Link let out one last feeble whisper.

"L...Lemme... go..."

...

Link was roused from his slumber with a sharp sting on his cheek. He gasped, and looked around. Nothing could describe the whirlwind of panic in his mind. His cheek was bleeding. It took him several moments to remember that he was underground. Shortly after discovering he was tied up (hands behind back, classic) he sighed. He wiggled around and tested the rope. Weaker, old, perhaps the knots could slip-

Link yelled when a sharp crack raced across his back. He fell face forward to the ground, cheek smushed against it. The suddenness of it caught him by surprise. He took a deep breath, then pushed his shoulder to the ground so he could sit up again. Link turned to face the mask, except this time it had managed to make a form that was somewhat human. Gangly arms and legs seemed to be shoved onto the mask (now playing the role of the torso) like the sculptor of such a piece had given up trying to make it. A whip was in one arguable hand.

It walked to him on its awkwardly put limbs, quipping, "I learned from you. Legs and arms... Very convenient." Link shied away. He thought this mask was a monster before... It pranced around some more, and Link watched every movement. 

He fell over to the side when the whip struck at him again, sighing when he dodged the blow. A second one ended up tearing at his chest anyways. Link curled up and writhed. Pain was his only thought, but he was getting a little more accustomed to it, biting down the whimpers.

He was yanked back onto his knees by his hair. The mask tilted around in front of his face, which caused its arm to jerk around and Link's head to be yanked this way and that. "You're not playing the game right, friend. You should be screaming."

Link swallowed, bit down on his lip, and shook his head. He was thrown back to the ground, and he quickly began working at his ropes. He stubbornly worked the knots looser and looser. So close, he just had to hold on and bear the pain like the rest.

"You're no fun." Majora's Mask whined as it raised the whip again, "No fun at all-"

Link's hand, now liberated, had grabbed the whip before it hit him. The hooked tip was digging into his grip, but it didn't matter since that was the one already damaged. Link used the surprise to his advantage and he ripped the whip from the mask's haphazard limbs. He quickly set to work trying to get it as far away from him as possible, and crack after crack rang in the dark alongside stalwart, yet terrified bellows, "BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Link's hands trembled. He wasn't sure where the mask had gone. His eyes were begging to roll back into comatose bliss. His breaths were going as fast as Epona's hoofsteps, frantic, irregular, whirling.

"You're a fighter. No fun, friend, no fun at all." The giggle resurfaced.

"I only called you friend because I wanted to buy myself time." Link barked, "We. Are not. Friends." He began backing up, this time bothering to check behind himself. He looked back for the mask, but there was only darkness. "I know you're there." He called out, "So leave me alone."

Wails of the dead, but nothing more. Link reluctantly turned, and cracked his whip at the sight of Majora's Mask. Yet another groove carved itself into the cursed thing, but it seemed completely unfazed by the action. Link backed away, "I said leave me alone."

"I might." The mask said. It vanished with a cackle, "You just have to get out first."

Link didn't know what it meant. Of course he'd get out, wouldn't he? He shook his head, "Damn the reward I am not-"

He felt himself being choked again. He knew the feeling of those wrinkled and decayed fingers. "Goddesses no..." He hissed. He struggled to turn his head back to that monstrous pile of decaying flesh. He squirmed and tried to get out, pried at the bony fingers. It inched ever closer. Link finally broke a few fingers and dropped to his knees to gasp. He crawled away as fast as he could, then got onto his feet and bared his sword.

A hand was reaching for him and he sliced through it without a word. Another sprouted from nowhere and grabbed his hand. Link shrieked and chopped it off, too. He backed up into a wall, his sword trembling in both hands. He fended off more hands and more as they blossomed from the darkness, trying to grab him.

He saw their source, stalking him, just barely dipping in and out of sight. He cracked his whip, but to his horror it latched around the thing's neck. He tried tugging it free. His sword slashed. His hand pulled. He had no thoughts just panic. Hands brushed his cheeks, gently grabbed his hair and arms and pulled them back as if to reassure him death was going to be quick if he didn't struggle-

His sword connected with something much more substantial than an arm. The arms slid off him. The whip was tugged from his hands by a thud. Link found himself sliding down the wall, panting, shaking, wide eyed and almost crying. He kept gasping for air as if he could never get enough. Involuntary tears rolled down his cheeks and became tucked in the corners of his mouth before vanishing.

"T-the w-w-whip." He whispered, finally. He leaned forward a little more, "The whip is useful." His fingers fumbled and stumbled as they pried the whip from a neck that only bore half a desecrated head. He tried to ignore his slick fingers and the metallic stench. He wound up the whip, repeating the words over and over again like a parrot who knew only that phrase.

When he wrapped it around his chest at a diagonal, he covered his mouth. He felt liquid being smeared on it, and he had no care to think about what it was. "Y-you're... Y-you're alive..." He whispered. "You're alive, and you're gonna m-make it out." Even with such a frail voice actually hearing those words seemed to touch a small part of his spasming heart.

It took him a moment to realize he hadn't stood yet. His hands pressed against the ground, but he felt too heavy to stand. What if he just... Sat there? Never got up again? It was a childish way of putting it, but the notion seemed a very decent offer at this point.

But then he'd be stuck here, wouldn't he?

That made Link stand straighter than a pole. He gathered his things, huddled around himself, and trudged onward. He tried keeping his jittery hands occupied by clenching them around the coils of the whip. His head lowered, bowing to his feet that shuffled with trepidation. Link pushed forward in a single minded and blank state. He just wanted out of the madness.

Bones crushed and cracked under his feet. Wails were murmurs in the night. The liquid that had gotten on his hands was caked now, brittle and thick. It was the same around his mouth. He fled from laughter and screams alike, climbed over and around the instruments of torture to try and discover some way of out. The whip was handy for handling things at a distance and climbing over pits or spikes. But in the darkness, almost blind, Link felt senseless, and small, and scared.

He found an empty room, lined with torches and barren from the decay of previous tunnels. If it wasn't for the gouges in the cold black stone that depicted what must've been the bloody history of this place, it could've been called a sanctuary. Link looked at himself: browned tunic, muddy colored and cracked hands. He was a wreck. But he walked to the center of the chamber, let his weak knees give in, and sat in silence. Torches were relief and light, but they illuminated painful truths. He wasn't going to get out, was he?

"You won't."

Link bolted to his feet with a yell and drew his sword. He began backing up from Majora's Mask, who had taken on yet another form. More human, and also more eerie. And taller than him. Link felt like one star against the entirety of the heavens.

"I learn quick, you know." The mask quipped, "It's been so long since I've had a good friend but I can remember with your help." Link was circling, sword bared, trembling. Majora's Mask held out a clenched fist. "You want your treasure?" It taunted, "I've had it this whole time."

Link felt his jaw clench at the unbelievably cruel twist of fate. His hands steadied for a moment with anger. His mind went from blank and terrified to hesitant but planning. How could he get it and get out. Cut off the hand? Just ask? The uncertainty of the situation was terrifying.

"Come on, you can take it." It said.

Link took a step back instead. He gulped for air in an attempt to get himself centered and clear. He couldn't fight if he wasn't. That was a novice mistake. He'd been taught better than that. He continued circling, taking his sword from a frightened grip in two hands to just one. Just like he'd been taught. Just like he'd been taught. His stance lowered, giving him a steadier tread that brushed across the floor. He didn't have two swords, but one was better than nothing.

"So you're going to fight?" The mask asked. It sidestepped Link's ferocious lunge, "I guess so."

Link felt something wrap around his leg, and before he could figure out what was going on he was on the ground. He rolled over and fumbled with the tendril wrapped around his leg. He was yanked across the room, the mask giggling, "Well, you're a funny person!" Link- having no intention of being dragged around -finally just cut the thing off.

The mask shrieked. Link scrambled to a wall and held onto his ears. Something grabbed his tunic and threw him back to where he was. Link turned and found himself suddenly strangled by more tentacles. His sword fell as his hands clawed to keep his throat open. He saw that these fleshy tendrils came from the hands of Majora's Mask, and its wrath.

"WEAR ME!" It screeched at him, "THAT'S ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO! PLAY NICE AND WEAR ME! WEAR ME! WEAR ME!" 

One hand banged against his captor. The other tried prying himself free. He let go, fumbling with his pockets. He choked, gasped, couldn't see a thing, but he got his hand around his boomerang and threw it. As expected, the winds hurtled the mask back and allowed him to get breathing room.

Link's hand shakily grabbed his sword, and he held it up just in time to block another barrage. He undid the whip and began attempting to wrap it around something, an attempt to bind the mask and get the upper hand.

Link felt something cut into his arm. Deep enough to make it go limp and replace control with searing pain. He looked at his sleeve being stained crimson at an alarming rate, his already faint head getting dizzy. The whip had a decent defensive use, he found, as he decided to tie it upon his arm as a tourniquet.

Relatively prepared, Link charged again with a yell. It wasn't his usual resolve, just the impulse of survival. He stabbed, slashed, mutilated. He wanted this foe dead and gone with no hope of return. He wasn't sure if it was him screaming or Majora's Mask or even the two of them. It was a blur, a nightmarish blur of one thing after the other.

Eventually, Link's frantic attacks slowed down. His blade was coated in some dark ichor. He couldn't recognize what the broken and destroyed thing beneath him was. His head was so light... Like grains of sand on the wind.

"How... Dare..." The monster croaked. "How dare... you... All for..." Something tumbled to the ground, and Link swiped it up. This was the reward, wasn't it? Goddesses was he done with all this? Finally, truly done? It was awfully small... Fit in his palm so easily...

"A stone..." The mask croaked a final time. Link didn't know what to say. He stared at the small azure thing, his face taut. A stone. His reward was a stone. He blinked once, twice. He couldn't even fathom why or how or what. It was a stone?

"The masskkkk..." Spirits murmured, in awe, "The massskkkk's spirit... It has been purrrggeeeddddd..." Link continued staring at the pebble in his hand. His head whipped around when the ghosts and spirits of Majora cried out in a mighty chorus, "WE ARE FFFFFFRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bony hands grabbed him and dragged him, but instead of deeper under it was heavenward.

As he was carried back through the earth, in Link's hand, clenched, tight, was a useless piece of stone that was his reward of the goddesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higher powers have a bit of a sick sense of humor, eh?


	21. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's ah.... 80% back.

Link stumbled into Lon Lon ranch with the rising sun. He had yet to brush dirt out of his hair or off his clothes. The whip he recently acquired was acting as a tourniquet for a wound that had now faded away with only the lingering stain of dried blood; some blessing of grateful dead now departed. He even still had the scent of dank, dark death hanging in the air around him. He was that fresh from his harrowing experience.

He would never go back. Never. Never again to that goddess-forsaken place. Never again would he delve into the depths beneath Hyrule field to the ghastly and tortured land known as Majora. Not while he lived; not while he died. His ears still had a ring to them from all the screams of the undying; tormented and otherwise. He rubbed them with a wince as he remembered that mask’s high pitched and unearthly wailing: “WEAR ME! WEAR ME! WEAR ME!”

And then a second kind of yelling registered. He sluggishly looked up to see Malon with her skirts hiked up, legs a blur, skin paler than usual, eyes wide enough to eclipse the sky, “Good Golden Goddesses! LINK!”

She tackled him, and Link swayed dangerously close to falling over. He had too little energy to spare dealing with Malon’s brute force. She kept them standing, though, “I-I thought I heard you scream a night or two ago, a-and you didn’t come back yesterday! I-I thought...” Malon backed away from the embrace with tears in her eyes, “I didn’t know what to think.”

Link didn’t reply. Malon began fussing with his hair and clothes, “Oh don’t scare me like that! I was starting to think you died out there! You promised your business in Hollive was your last task!" She shrewdly noted the whip, and her fingers unknotted it before pulling it off of his arm, “Dunno where you got this but you’ll kill that arm with it like that.”

Malon paused as a stiff shudder passed Link, leaving a rigid grimace one moment and then easing into the same expression of nothing the next. It took a moment, but her brow furrowed and her lips curled in. “Link...” her hand softly cupped his cheek, “You’re alright, right?”

Link still did not utter a word. He quietly and gently removed her hands and walked right past Malon. She watched him for a moment- flabbergasted -then hitched up her skirts again and went after him, “Link?! Link, what’re you doing?” Link mounted Epona and spurred the horse on to a slow walk with a tired kick. Not even with a yell or grunt like he usually did. Malon skittered to a stop, watching in dumbfounded shock as Link began leaving.

She gathered her senses with blinding wrath and grabbed Epona’s reins, “NOW HOLD ON A STINKING MINUTE!” Link wasn’t watching Malon’s red face shrieking, “What do you think you’re playing at?! Scare me half to death one night, not show up when you said you’d be back, and now you’re leaving?! Not even gonna tell me what happened?! Y-you think you can just run off with my horse without telling me what’s- what’s...”

Malon trailed off when she realized Link wasn’t going to say anything. All she could see was his stupid floppy hat and a few golden bangs. He was turned away and relinquishing nothing. She shook the reins, “Say something!” Malon’s panic rose, and she grabbed his hand, “Anything!”

Link turned to her, his face blank and tired and his gaze looking everywhere but hers. She realized there was a chip in his ear with scabs and caked blood where his earring should have been, say nothing of what she hoped was mud smeared all over him. His mouth was still with no sign he would have an inclination to speak any time soon. Something looked hollow in his gaze like sunlight had a meaningless kind of hurt. Malon felt her face drain. She’d seen this before. This intense silence like breathing was the weight of the world.

She grabbed Link- on her tiptoes and all -and shook him, “SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!” Link’s shoulders tensed, his eyes widened in alarm. His mouth only became a thinner and thinner line that locked tight with every shake.

Malon sat back on her heels. For a moment, her mouth hung open, speechless. Link rolled his shoulders a little, heaving them with a shrug that seemed to be empty apology. He just didn’t want to talk. What was the point of words anymore? With what he’d seen, words had become meaningless and without value. Words and negotiation did him nothing in the land of the undying, so what would they do here?

Malon’s words hung in the air laced with restrained sobs, “Tell me anything... The sky is blue... my hair is red... your clothes are green...” She snapped at Link again, “Please! PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING!”

He didn’t.

Malon ran off to other parts of the ranch, uncontrollably bawling.

...

“Well, you’re not physically sick.” Talon said softly after giving Link a thorough look over the next day. Link- cleaned up, clothes the same and patched up -nodded. He knew that. Talon tapped his head, “Up here, ain’t it?” Link paused a moment, then nodded again. Talon nodded back with sympathy, “Saw something you weren’t meant to?” Again Link nodded, shuddering. Too many things seen. Too many things heard. Too many things done to him.

Talon sighed and drummed the table, “Figured it’d happen eventually to you. Running in and out of danger like you do.” Link was comforted by his large and cushiony hands on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine, though. You’re stronger than my wife was.”

Link looked at him with slight question. Talon picked up a picture and began explaining, “She... got depressed... Stopped talkin’ one day. Next she wasn’t doing much. The she wouldn’t get outta bed. Soon eating was too much of a chore...” 

He gave another heavy sigh, “Malon was too young to understand that all that was wrong was that she was too sad. I told her her ma got sick and didn’t get better. Since she never brings it up, shoots me down when I do, so I still haven’t explained it more than that.” He gave Link a particularly pointed look, “Willing to bet she thinks you’ll end up the same.”

Link was quietly thinking it over with a chin to his hand. He then got up without a word, intending to go out on his own again to try and find his answers. Talon stopped him, “You’re made of stronger mettle, okay? Stay quiet as long as you like, but don’t give up and take the easy way. I know you’re stronger than most. You got a strong, beating, heroic heart. I’ve heard it.”

Link’s head dipped. He wasn’t that far down yet. Close, but not quite.

...

Unsurprisingly, Malon was brushing the snags out of Epona's mane. Over and over the brush ran through the white hair, and after a moment Malon set the brush aside to start braiding it. Her face was stubborn as always, stiff as if she was only annoyed. The tears on her cheeks said otherwise. So did her fingers that fumbled around and lost hairs instead of elegantly and efficiently winding the strands together like usual.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit ALL!" Malon dropped the knotwork with a frustrated yell. She flailed her balled fists in the air, continuing, "Not him! Why did it have to be HIM?!" She yelled skyward, "You already took my mother! What more do you want from me?! What more?!" 

Of course, there was no reply except for a tired knicker from Epona. Malon went back to her horse, and began rubbing Epona's neck, "It's happening again... The goddesses must hate me." Epona rubbed her muzzle against Malon's cheek in an affectionate way.

Malon replied by hugging Epona, "Oh Epona, you're all I've got now." After a moment in the embrace, Malon opened the gate. "How's about we go break that record of ours again?" She suggested with a hollow and tired enthusiasm. Epona walked alongside her, more of a crutch than a lead. The horse waited patiently for Malon to set up the obstacle course, ignoring her fumbling and cursing and other hindering actions as if they weren't there.

Malon mounted Epona with a straggling sigh, "Okay, our last time was forty five seconds." With nothing else said, she got Epona galloping at an almost reckless speed. The horse jumped and turned with strong leans, and the two were a precise blur of speed and grace. Of course the record was forty five seconds for one lap. Twenty five had passed and they were half way through. She seized up at the sight of green- deep emerald green, not grass -out of the corner of her eye.

Malon felt the shift first, but had little time to react to Epona losing her footing from the sudden yank on her reins. Malon began falling. She let go of the reins and tucked herself in, hitting the ground with her shoulder, a painful burst, and rolling. So close. They were at twenty six seconds and only yards away from the finish line. 

Her tousled hair made curtains. The world seemed like it was only her face and its panting breaths in an ocean of sunset red light. She blinked away the dizziness that still plagued her mind, but otherwise felt like her world was small, cramped, and insignificant like the grass she stared at.

She lifted herself from the void when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Of course, there was the cause of the accident, Link. Hero's garb as green as always with all the blood cleaned out, stitched back up; his scimitar sat proudly on his shoulder like a mark of honor. But his shoulders were weary with weight. His eyes were still so tired and dull, his mouth still locked so firmly shut. His skin was actually a few shades paler than the deep tan it had been, and emphasized the deep bags and bruised discoloration under his eyes, the scarring in some places.

His eyes darted around with a questioning shrug of his shoulders.

Malon slapped his hand away and stood, "I'm fine."

Link didn't stop her, still kneeling on the ground as she walked past him to see to Epona. He looked at his hand as if he was wondering why it was still on his wrist. Malon, meanwhile, looked her horse over, "Sorry, sorry, I-I'm sorry, Epona." She heard the slight clinking around of Link standing up. She felt him tapping her shoulder and she sniffed, "I said I'm fine."

Link then went around so she would see him, and his head nodded to the obstacle course. Malon shrugged, "I wasn't fast enough." Link held up his hand, left, and came back with a horse of his own. Malon and Epona let him run the course, and the run came to a full minute. Link got off with the barest smile, and nodded to Malon.

After an awkward moment, the smile faded, and once again Link was staring at his worn boots. Malon was wondering why he always did that. If he was really Mr. Legendary Hero like she and the rest of Hyrule now thought, why was he so quiet? So introverted? Wasn't he supposed to be proud and heroic and... Well, not who he was. 

She now realized he was scared that fateful market day, definitely not one for courage. Not to mention he expressed so many times he hated city crowds, especially when Princess Zelda scooted him right up onto her stage, proclaiming him the hero Hyrule needed while his shoulders were raised in alarm, trying to get smaller. A real hero surely would love all of the people of the land, why else would he fight?

And most important of all, he wouldn't lie to anyone. Malon had a feeling the missionary alibi was a load of horse manure, but she had yet to hear anything more likely from him. Why else would he act so familiar with the desert customs, yet alien to Hylian? How else could he have those blue clothes he'd worn when he arrived that certainly weren't Hylian in style or cut? She couldn't say, but she did know something was up. He was holding back the truth even after sharing so much with her. She didn't want to think that he was raised Gerudo. Goddesses strike her dead if she even suggested the idea he identified more with those heathens than his own flesh and blood.

Malon had the idea of so many things to say, so many things to ask, but for once her own words clamped shut on her. Link then made a motion for Epona's reins and Malon pulled them away. Her voice quivered, but was more than resolute and angry, "You're walking, mister. Wherever you need to go for your next stupid 'errand', you're walking."

Link watched her go with a sad and understanding look, then left himself with a weary shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Link's gone selectively mute. He has an unbreakable will, being Hylia's chosen hero and all, but I feel like that doesn't really account for cracking o3o
> 
> also felt like giving Malon a little more depth to her character so I guess enjoy that?


	22. A Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even the freest horse can be broken" -Gerudo proverb

The Temple of Time was as ancient and mummified as ever. Link looked around the place, wondering why he was coming back. He pulled out the small gem he received from Majora. It started glowing, gentle, pulsing. He figured the azure thing was a boring rock, but now he saw all kinds of tiny marks embedded in the stone itself, pale, geometrical, like veins.

Link walked deeper in, down the stairs, past the doors, back into the chamber where he had received his garb. Those goddesses would surely answer him, even if he had no words to say. The statues were as frozen as ever, and did nothing to greet him. Link gave Nayru and Farore a good kick in the shins, but couldn't bring himself to do the same to Din. The statues never stirred, though.

He was a delivery boy, but for what he couldn't say. He had no idea what his reward meant, or what it was supposed to do. He'd done his job, he held up his strenuous and scarring end of the bargain. What was his reward? What was it?! Surely not the pebble in his pocket!

He pulled out the rock again, waving it around in the air as if it would do something on the hallowed grounds. It did nothing but twinkle in his hands like a star in the moonlight that filtered through. Link let out a wordless sob. No. No, how could he go through hell and back just for a petty stone? How could he have so much happen to him, enough to shatter him, all for a worthless piece of gaudy gem that glittered with empty promise?

The tears that spilled over couldn't be helped. So that's what his reward was. A useless stone. And they still expected him to go against his tribe. He couldn't be someone nameless, that idiotic princess made it sure he could never go back from being this damnable hero everyone wanted him to be. Ganondorf was preparing to wage war as the whole country sleepily went about its business, all expecting Link to handle it before things got too bad.

Link fell to the ground with a frustrated cry. He beat the ground with his fist long beyond it bruising. He didn't care about the tears. He'd been holding them back far too long. He didn't care about the pain. That's all he knew now. What cruel joke was this? What cruel joke was his life? 

He took a struggling breath, his runny nose making a disgraceful and pitiful slurping noise. He pulled at a bit of his tunic to blow his nose on. The green cloth honestly meant nothing to him. He could imagine the crowds gasping incredulously at him treating such "sacred" garb with such indifference. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He did not work so hard just to be given a burden he didn't want with a worthless reward- no, no this wasn't any kind of reward.

Yet that stupid gem was still cutting into his hand. He threw the stone, but couldn't bring himself to send it any farther than a few feet in front of him. He curled up and pressed his stinging hands into his eyes. What was he going to do? He was stronger, but far from strong enough to defeat Ganondorf. Even then how could he? Ganondorf was his chief! How could he go against him?!

A strangled scream escaped Link, running through the room and taunting him. Mocking the little hero who played right into the empty hands of fate. He curled up on the ground, bawling, the only bit of broken life in an ageless tomb. He could already feel his breaths winding up and up and up until it was a struggle to get air as the earth itself smothered him. He could hear the voices again, the wailing, the relentless damned howling that rendered him paralyzed and numb with pain. 

Link knew he was gone. He could feel himself slipping away, back to Majora without even going there. The pain, the torture, the horror all fresh in his mind and no longer restrained. The shadows relentlessly dragged his mind further and further away into his personal nightmares. Link tried to push the thoughts away, to reel in the panic, but only curled up tighter with a whine. This was a complete mental breakdown. He was exactly as he was only a day or so ago, a terrified and hurt little boy. He never wanted to go back but there he was.

A glow penetrated Link's sanctum, and he raised his head. The worthless gem had a soft shine to it now, a beckoning azure against the shadows. Link wiped up his eyes, taking straggling breaths as he watched it. The blue calmed him, being the same shade of the clothes he had worn for so long. His knotted fingers unwound themselves... and hesitantly reached for the stone. It was pleasantly cool against the warmth and cold sweat of his hand. 

He held it up to the light again, wondering why it decided to show how special it was now. Now, when he was a disgraceful mess of tears and trauma. The gem answered him with a beam of blue light. Unsteadily, Link's legs stood, and he unwound himself from his panic. 

Link followed the beam, not knowing where it would take him, or whether or not it was somewhere pleasant. But the blue was calming. The blue was guiding. He stumbled through the darkness, following the light in a tired trance. Maybe this was just the way to his reward, instead of actually it.

He tripped, scraping against the ground. The stone clattered away, and its glow dimmed. Link's hands trembled in the blindness, trying to find the stone again. He couldn't see, he could only grope in the black to try and find his way. He shook his head when he couldn't find it, and his tears began returning. Now he had nothing, was nothing, even.

Something hard shifted under his hand. Link sighed with relief when the blue glow returned, but found that the stone had fallen into a socket of some kind. The blue glow then flowed through the rest of the new room, overtaking it in a wave, and leaving the floor pulsing softly with blue light that still left the ceiling in deep shadow. And only a few yards in front of him was a long sword, adding a dim reflection of blue by its pure blade. An indigo hilt with a glittering topaz was almost lost in the darkness.

Link rose to his knees, staring at the sword. He watched it like he expected it to topple over. The silver showed his reflection, weighed down and sad, and it took a moment for Link to notice the Triforce inscribed within it. It seemed almost ironic how well his eye lined up with what he supposed was the piece of Courage. Fate would not let him get away from his ironic title so easily.

So this was his reward, huh? For being a nice little boy and playing into the hands of destiny. He didn't even know what this sword was. Just that it was made in a style he never used. He used scimitars, not long swords. That was a Hylian forged, clear enough. Link closed his eyes and sighed. Again, with his birth being shoved upon him. He wasn't Hylian! He wasn't! The desert sands had eroded away that part of him eons ago, before he could even learn what being Hylian was. He was a Gerudo of fairer skin, nothing more. But his people also had a proverb for those who refused to bow down to another's will. "Even the freest horse can be broken." It looked like he had finally gotten himself broken, then.

Link sighed. He'd been running from it for so long, but it always caught up with him. Always. It never left, an ever watching demon on his shoulder. He stood, and reached for the blade. His fingers stopped and hovered near the pommel of the sword. The glow left them in shadows, but he could see them in the light reflecting off of his hand.

Everything would change if he touched this sword. Everything. Link suddenly remembered what Zelda had told him. Of the legendary blade that had made the simple boys before him legend. The Master Sword, what Zelda had beseeched him to find. Now he had gone and found it without meaning to. Link didn't know what else this blade could be. This was his reward. Just step two in a plan he wanted no part of.

He'd be accepting everything, the weight of the world, the weight of being the hero. There was no turning back from this step if he pulled the heavenly blade from its slumber.

Link's heart filled with bitterness. A desert child had no hopes of being remembered in legend. They'd probably remember his legend with him as always a Hylian. It was almost blasphemous to think otherwise. Gerudo raised? A child under the charge of the goddess, Din, the one who always reaped from Hyrule's misfortune with her dark charge? Who would ever believe it. The frown on Link's face was growing. He'd have to abandon his heritage, abandon who he was. All for the sake of people who didn't want to help themselves.

But then he remembered. People needed him. Zelda said that. She told him Ganondorf was out for blood. He was ready to take the Triforce regardless of the chaos and carnage he made. He was going to war, and Link was the only one who could keep the death toll at one instead of hundreds, even thousands. Maybe everyone.

He remembered Saran's kindness in letting him flee, rather than die far too young. He remembered Malon, who let him find a home even when he was lost in the country he still barely knew. He remembered the Zora who thanked him for curing Jabu-Jabu with the Pearl of Nayru. He remembered the Gorons who called him Brother for defeating the dragon and breaking away the terror that struck their mines. He remembered the beautiful night under the stars at the Hollive festival. He remembered the people who looked up to him with hopeful faces when Zelda carried him to that podium and announced that their savior had come.

Fingers slowly curled around the hilt, left, then right. They wavered, then tightened against the leather and grass rope. 

Link owed his friends so much. He owed Malon for giving him a home and sanctuary. He owed Raetalis for letting him experience swimming and letting him move about the waters like a fish. He owed Darunma for giving him a sense of belonging and helping him find his true strength. He owed Ezlo and Thelme for their kindness and understanding.

Link pulled the Master Sword out, the blue light shifting to a stronger and brighter gold as the sword ground against the stone pedestal. He took the blade and gently swung it into place; aimed skyward, perpendicular to the ground. The room swelled with gold so much that the sun must have been trapped within the now empty pedestal. He saw his reflection.

A Hylian boy- no, a Hylian hero -stared back at him.

...

The castle was surprised when Link returned, and practically fell apart when Link presented the Master Sword to Zelda. Those who recognized him from his previous unannounced arrival and retreat were stunned as he knelt and handed the sacred blade to her Highness.

The princess herself examined the sword, occasionally delving into a tome and comparing or leaving the room only to return and pick up another. Link was a statue nearby, watching the hills rolling over the green fields of Hyrule with a listless expression. Zelda tested the blade's balance, then read over more notes. She set it down delicately on two supports lying on the table, as if it would break if she did otherwise.

She sat down and waited for Link to do something. After a moment she quietly brushed aside a stray strand of hair and said, "It's in almost perfect condition." She noted Link's glare, as if he was asking her what she meant by 'almost'. He certainly did not go through hell for 'almost'.

"You see, its power is drained." Zelda explained, quiet, careful, cautious, "The energies of the earth and heavens are out of balance and barely there. This sword cannot truly repel evil unless the energy within is restored to their proper equilibrium." She gave Link a pointed look that went unnoticed by him. Link was staring at the countless books that still lined the walls. His expression seemed to blend and shift into an indiscernible mess. Angry, mourning, broken, yet all were covered with an aloof kind of sense. Unreadable. Hiding his turmoil.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Zelda could say. She stood up and reached for him, "Well, there is only two places to search." Link didn't accept her hand, but he did seem relieved... Somewhere. The princess nodded her head to him and began leaving, "Follow me, I already counseled Impa on how to get you to the first."

Link followed her automatically, grabbing the Master Sword and sheathing it in the meanwhile. He just wanted this all done already. So much had been done and he still had yet to finish.

Zelda began explaining, "You see, the royal family maintains connections with the sky... Every century or so, really." She looked back, and was surprised to see how little Link thought of the idea. He seemed unfazed. Zelda then continued, "And you see, I can send you up to the heavens. People live there, supposedly, but I haven't heard anything from them in my lifetime. We only seek them when we need guidance higher than our own. They keep mostly to themselves and we are almost never to the point of seeking their advice." Once again she looked back to see Link was as solemn as ever.

She stopped in front of the doorway, "Link, I know that the Master Sword's state isn't the most pleasant news, but please respond to me when I am talking to you."

He nodded. Absent, not fully invested.

Her brow furrowed, "Link, that was not a yes or no question."

He shrugged. This time it seemed nonchalantly mocking.

Zelda ceased her efforts and opened the door. She wouldn't get anywhere with this, she could tell. She sighed, "Well, I digress." Link examined the room, sunlight shining a soft gold through the marbled windows. He could feel something in the air... Palpable serenity and an ancient kind of divine grace that was firmly established long ago, perhaps when the castle itself was built. This room was one of miracles and favors. 

Zelda sat down in front of an altar, her skirts looking like some form of cloud for a moment. She took off her crown and set it down upon the altar, and Link was surprised and intrigued at how indifferent she treated the metal and gems. He always thought that royals were incredibly attached to their marks of status. 

The princess clasped her hands and let them settle in the folds of her skirt, "As I have already discussed, I settled the matter with Impa. I shall pray and fast here to create a link between worlds." She pulled out a small wand of sorts, pale white and embellished with only wisps of branches from the small, frail thing. But it had an iridescent sheen to the ivory. It was no ordinary object.

Link walked up to her, his face finally showing tints of concern.

Zelda was already murmuring all kinds of old Hylian, slowly waving the baton to a steady beat, her eyes closed. She paused to add, "This is risky, and unadvised by texts of old. But you are the only one who can hold the Master Sword, and so you must seek the power in the sky for yourself. I cannot herald one of the heavens to come to us and do the deed themselves." She seemed to recognize Link's silence as worry, and said, "I will stay here, vigilant, never sleeping, never eating nor drinking. Only until you come back or I die." Link was left with her words resonating among her resuming prayers. He was taken aback by how selfless she proved. How much confidence she had within him. It was... remarkably touching.

He then felt something in the air, shimmering, light. It was a breeze that ran along his bones, filled his spirit, and trembled on his lips. A song, almost. He could barely hear it, but he couldn't find the source. He wanted to find it, and it felt like it was above him. Link felt his feet leave the ground. He flailed in the air, wondering how he would get back. His heart felt stabbed; would Zelda be alright?

"Find the power of the heavens, Link, Hyrule's Hero." Zelda's voice rose in a gospel of clarity, "Find the power of the heavens and return to our mortal world to seek the power of the earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyoooooooooom


	23. A City in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what does await Link in the heavens anyways?

Link's eyes were blinded by the brilliance that shot him towards the clouds. Weightless rush consumed him as he whirled along the blinding current of gold. He felt like a feather, whisked in no particular way back and forth while still following a path already set for him.

He couldn't see for a long time after setting his feet down on something that felt even plusher than Hyrule's fields and the velvet carpet in its castle. His blinking finally seemed to settle his gaze, and he couldn't believe that he was standing on clouds. White fluff lined with deepest blues and purples, ever shifting, graceful, and ephemeral. Cautiously he knelt down and felt the cloud his feet rested upon.

"One from the surface?"

Link raised his head. A young girl watched him. He thought about her voice again; slight lisps, different pronunciations. It almost sounded like "Un frum de zurphys?"

She was bedecked in gold and blue, with tanned skin and red hair. She looked at first glance like a Gerudo, but her nose was wrong and her eyes didn't have the same slant. The garb she wore was definitely of a different craft, built for lightness, speed, practicality, but seemed more for stealth than desert living, especially with the heavy cloak draped around her shoulders. Not to mention it was navy dark and clashing against the serene clouds, when Gerudo typically used lighter colors. Her eyes were dark, and sweet, but not gold. Dare Link say it they looked... Red. The familiarity in Link's blood turned to unease.

The girl held out her hands, repeating slower and clearer, "You, child, are from below the clouds, yes?" Link nodded, unsure of how to approach this. The girl's hand reached for his, "Few have hearts pure enough to walk on the clouds. Never below-folk." Link uncertainly held it, and she began guiding him along. After a moment she began talking to him again, "You stand as if your heart is new. The few who know of us would sink, or at least start, by this time."

Link felt slightly dazed, so he turned his thoughts to the clouds around them. They swirled in the sky in ever shifting patterns, and a few had bits of rubble and earth with windmills catching the breeze. They all were strung along like beads with ropes, but didn't seem to particularly need them. The girl's most words finally sank into him. He didn't feel particularly new. He felt old and worn. Like a pair of discarded boots riddled with holes and soles worn paper thin.

"Can you understand my speech?" The girl asked him after babbling for awhile in an effort to get him to talk with her, "My name is Quale."

Link nodded again, but then he let go of her hand. He wasn't going to help Zelda if he dilly dallied. He pulled out the Master Sword, and gestured to it.

Quale's eyes grew wide. "The servant's sword!" She gasped. She grabbed his hands and bounced excitedly, "Tis you! Tis you! The servant has risen to the clouds once more!" She curbed her enthusiasm and added, "No, no, the servant does not live as long as we do. You must be his child, p-perhaps his soul reincarnate." Link wanted to tell her about what had happened to the sword, but the words wouldn't surface. They didn't want to rise from their depths of thought. He sheathed it and gestured forward through the clouds. Moving forward was his best option.

But then Quale's excitement vanished, and her fingers touched his forehead, "I did not notice. You are hurt."

Link felt the oddest sensation. It was like a breeze dashing through his hair, felt, but inconsequential. Yet this sensation was also quite different. It was odd to feel it in his mind. Like someone brushing his thoughts. The sensation rippled and crescendoed from meaningless to significant, and it drew tears to his eyes as easy as one drew well water. Before he knew his eyes stung his cheeks were wet. His distant attitude and bitter front gave away to his fear and sadness, but he couldn't say why.

Quale backed away, and Link gasped for air. He didn't realize he had forgotten to breathe in that moment. He looked at her while he wiped his tears, backing away, disturbed and confused. She held a hand to her mouth, "You did not look me in my eyes. You looked away." She turned around and began mumbling, "Very deep hurt... Very deep, beyond my neophyte perception." Link was still wondering what sorcery was behind that simple touch.

Quale grabbed his hands and pulled him along eagerly, "Come, come. You must see our leader, Zephyrra."

...

Link was guided along the clouds. His silence was respected, but any who noted it started doting upon him and remarking on how "hurt" his soul had become. He soon gathered a small gaggle of these cloud dwellers, all of them agreeing he needed to see their leader. They gawked at his sword and some asked him about things he had never heard of. He passed by houses and other typical buildings, but also some atypical ones, like the occasional aerie that popped up. Hawks swooped between clouds and encampments to deliver messages, and others sang songs above the winds.

Link just let it all roll past. As long as the sword was fixed, after all. He felt the crowd shift away as they guided him inside one nameless building, trickling down until Quale was his only accompaniment.

She disappeared into some beads, "Wait here, I must let Zephyrra know you have come."

Link waited. His fingers drummed his thigh while he gazed at the plain ceiling. He closed his eyes. Just get the sword fixed, get back, get that “power of the earth” Zelda mentioned, get this whole mess ended, get on with his life. Get on with his life. He had to chuckle at that. As if he really could.

Memory flickered across his eyelids. His mother bouncing him on her knee. Parched lips and quiet whines for water that faded away with the understanding of later years. Gold eyes, some filled with understanding warmth, but a pair kept fading, fading, fading into a cold and distant glare furrowed with age. Words were gentle and soon mixed into distant and bitter. He was good enough, but then never good enough.

And then this. It was a cacophony of feelings. Some anger here, happiness there, mixed in and sliced and diced and full of chaos for being in each other’s presence. Then beneath it all was a presence of sorrow. 

He suddenly blinked. Why were his cheeks wet? He almost swore. It happened again, didn’t it? These people with their strange ability to call forth things that were better left alone.

Link lowered his head, stubbornly wiping at his eyes and observing the wizened woman who had approached him. He couldn’t see her eyes under her headdress, but he did see a tattoo of a tear under where one probably was. Her robes dwarfed most of her form, but her bony, withered hands peeked out of her billowing sleeves.

Quale hovered over her, looking at Link and back at her. “So, Zephyrra? Is it truly him?” She asked.

Zephyrra raised one hand, “Quale, please, he is right here.”

Quale bowed, “Yes, yes, of course, but he...”

She trailed off. Likely because she already knew he was reluctant to talk, but also perhaps it was Link’s glare.

Zephyrra seemed to understand, “You are here because of the sword...” Link nodded. Zephyrra waved her hand again, “Quale, you know where it can receive its blessing from the forgotten goddess.” She addressed Link, “May I ask for it?” Link drew the blade. He hesitated, watching his reflection a moment before silently handing it to Quale. She scurried off. 

Link’s hands hovered in the air, expectant and unburdened. Expectant of what, Link did not know. He slowly pulled them back in, and watched them just as slowly curl up around each other. He cleared his throat not long after.

“The sword will be restored.” Zephyrra broke the silence. She held out her hand to Link, hobbling away, “Come, you need our aid, as well.”

Link followed her for the sole reason of having nothing better to do. That and he was taught better than to ignore what his elders said. His footsteps outpaced hers ever so slightly, and so he felt like he was crawling to ensure he didn’t push ahead too much. He was surprised by her chuckling at this, “We are both equal here, child.” He shrugged.

He felt... lighter without the sword on his back. So much lighter. Link had a feeling that the sword was being repaired elsewhere, and the thought that he could just sit back and relax for once-

“I am sorry to say that you will not be relaxing.” Zephyrra sighed. She began climbing small steps to a temple of sorts in the clouds. Link paused, apprehensive. He closed his eyes and prayed that this wasn’t any attempts at conversion-

“No.” Zephyrra once again cut his thoughts short, “No, Link, this is where you will fix yourself.”

Link felt a shudder wander down his spine. He gave her no name. It was terrifying to think that she had that much access to his mind. But fix himself...?

The atrium of the temple was cool, and quiet save their echoing footsteps. Light fell in through windows, patterned with motes of dust. Three doors- each with a triangle among various other carvings -patiently waited to be opened. Zephyrra stopped in the center and explained:

“I know this is the last thing you wish to hear from me, but you are not free of your burdens. The fate of your spirit was set in stone long, long before either of us were born. It accepts this; you have always partially welcomed your duty as the Hero..”

Link felt a flutter of memory: always eager to help, to mediate, to be kind. He wanted to say no, he was just being a good person, but why he always wanted to be a good person left him puzzled. He couldn’t argue there.

“The heart and mind and body, however, are not as easily swayed to the concept of something preordained, as you have learned.”

The flutter became soreness in his limbs, an ache in his heart as if it was ready to rip itself out, and the terrifying things he had witnessed came back. Link clutched his head, staggering. His fingers wanted to gouge out his eyes. NO, no he didn’t want to go back he hated it there he didn’t want to play the game it wasn’t funny and it wasn’t fun and he hated it and he was scared and he didn’t want to HE DIDN’T WANT TO-

“Link, child, you are well.”

He sighed as the vision stopped. Some small, stumbling whine as his hands dragged down his face. He leaned back some, stepping backwards and making some sort of weary waltz with himself. Link looked for Zephyrra, but she was gone. The door to his right opened.

“Come find me. The sword is not the only thing that needs reforging and mending. Find me and we can put your soul at ease together.”

The wind drifted about him, hollow and gentle. It pushed and prodded at him to go in, go in and find solace.

Link, without a word, walked into the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to the _absolute trauma_ that was the past several chapters, Link needs some... work. Heh. This next chapter or so is gonna be a lot of... I suppose it's therapy but it's MAGICAL therapy~ Link can't exactly save Hyrule with PTSD now can he? Well he prob'ly CAN but it'd be very hard and trying and man I don't want to put him through THAT much torture.
> 
> But all that aside I just wanna put here that the fic is over 60k and I never thought it'd get quite that big or popular! Well, I mean it's not terribly popular but it's got more Kudos than I thought it would get. To those who are sticking through, thanks! To those reviewing EVEN MORE THANKS because you tell me what ya liked and such and letting me know if my job is being done right or not lol. Even a "this chapter was really good!!!" helps a lot :)
> 
> But then again reading it is also really great so **_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH_**


	24. A Path to Walk

And it was dark. Link couldn’t even see his own hand. Panic rose into his throat, and he tried backing out. The door was shut. The walls were smooth. And there was darkness.

Link felt his knees completely giving out. The ground was hard but he swore he heard a sticky splash when he hit the ground. His hands blindly ran over the floor, and he wasn’t sure if it was hard and cold or uncomfortably warm and wet. He found the wall and kept his hand on it as he tried to stand. There wasn’t a way out and he trembled.

But there was silence. No laughter. Only his gasps. His hands were clenched and sweat was running down his brow, because silence meant something was coming. It was coming it was going to come and he would get swept up in the same goddess-forsaken mess all over again with fear in his veins and pain in his thoughts.

But maybe not. Link didn’t know how long it had been, but... what if....

He shuffled away from the wall. His fingertips lingered upon it. There was still total blindness, still a tense notion in the air. The wall was his safety, the rest was his unknown. He broke away, and stepped forward. One foot, two. He counted his steps, then tried counting his heartbeat that could outrun Epona. He shook as if the ground beneath him was moving, but no, no it was still.

He jumped and fell down when a torch flared into life next to him. After a few gasps, he got up again, lingered on a sconce, and moved onward. He kept flinching when more and more torches lit, but over time as the darkness waned so did his unease. Soon a fluttering beat that could give out any moment became a steady frightened thump.

The room- which Link had discovered was a hallway -opened up to a chamber. Light streamed through golden glass. Green was woven in, as well, in the form of leaves, and if Link squinted he could see children painted in the greenery.

“So you found courage.”

Link’s head snapped down to see Zephyrra sitting in the light, smiling softly. He paused a moment. Licked his lips. Swallowed. His head finally bobbed.

Zephyrra nodded back, “That was your first step. Courage to go out and walk your path despite your fear is a first step in the path of recovery.” Link didn’t see her eyes, but he could imagine her giving him a gentle gaze to emphasize, “Not many feel it is brave, but it may be one of the bravest acts Farore can give us.”

Link shuffled uncomfortably at the mention of the Goddess of Courage. He sighed and nodded lightly at the point. Influenced by a god or not, walking forward... he supposed it did take a certain kind of courage.

“Do not doubt yourself.” Zephyrra chastised him, “Fear is a powerful enemy. The most powerful opponent anyone can face is one’s fear.” Link bowed his head and tugged at his collar.

“The gods chose your soul because you understand this better than any other.” Link looked back up at Zephyrra. 

“To live without fear in reckless bravery, or to completely avoid anything that give you even the slightest tremor is easy. To truly live and press onward despite your qualms is one of the most courageous and difficult tasks one can do.” She held out her hand, “One you have been doing for quite some time now. Your destiny is a burden, a burden I wish that a gentle soul like yours did not have to bear, but it is a burden you have seen many times before and have triumphed over each time. This one is no different. It is hard, but I have all my faith in the fact you will find your own way to walk the path you must, and then you may find peace.”

Link felt himself getting teary. He was being called special and important for something besides his destiny. Special and important because he was accomplishing so much when he couldn’t take it and she recognized that.

He gasped when Zephyrra vanished right in front of him.

“You have taken the first step.” She said, “Come find me when you take the next.”

Link was alone. He looked at his hands, then lowered them, turned, and went back the way he came. He looked back into the hallway to realize every torch had gone out behind him. He stared at the darkness. The darkness stared back. He hated it, and didn’t want to go back in, but he didn’t know where else to go.

He heard a soft noise, and turned to the middle door. It had opened.

He walked forward into it, hesitated in the doorway. It was dark, too. Decently lit but the torches flickered. He was a lot less scared, but not inclined to go in. He thought he saw a hand, beckoning, and he scrambled back. He stared at the spot for an imperceivable time. When he could breathe properly, he walked forward. His hand hovered around his pockets to be ready for anything.

The hallway was the same. Fire fluttered as he walked. Shadows put him on edge, ordinary if he looked at them directly, but awfully like hands and faces out of the corner of his eye.

And then those hands peeled themselves from the walls and became bodies.

“My little arrow, my little Link.” His mother crooned.

“Thank you, Farore, for guiding Link into our loving home.” Malon sweetly intoned.

Raetalis laughed.

“You are what our people call 'Asteriated'. Gifted for greatness. You small folk may say blessed, chosen, gifted... Goddess-touched."” Darunma’s gentle baritone explained.

“A blessing... Best of luck to you, Link.” Ezlo told him.

Link felt overwhelmed by the encouraging words as more appeared, repeated, multiplied, echoed. Their hands reached out to him, beckoning, smiling, and he reached back. The moment they touched, Link’s companions turned into sand. It whirled around him, howling with wind, wearing away his very being. He was getting smaller, smaller, smaller yet as the cloud gave him no line of sight.

The sandstorm faded away.

“Mother?” Link- young, small, dressed in only a white shirt tied at his waist by a rope -asked to the desert. There was nothing but sand for miles. It was hot. He was thirsty.

“Link! Link, darling, come here!”

Link turned, and smiled at his sister as she beckoned him onwards. Back to home, back to mother, back to comfort. She was joined by more and more of their fellow Gerudo, a throng of the entire tribe walking in the wasteland as if the blue sky and empty sand was paradise.

Link felt himself getting bigger and bigger, aging as they walked among the timeless dunes. He got stronger, growing into himself. His clothes changed with the wind. Their voices rang throughout the heavens, rich with laughter. He joked and talked and enjoyed himself and the company of his loved ones.

And then the storms rolled in, thundering.

Link was small again.

Ganondorf was towering, bellowing with a voice of thunder.

Link ran.

Faster.

Faster, child, Ganondorf was getting closer.

You couldn’t kill him.

Never.

Grass grew while the skies cleared to a dreary gray.

Link was tall again.

His clothes were green.

He was alone and cold.

Malon, her father, Raetalis, Darunma, Elzo and Thelme, and even Zelda was in the distance, and even farther back was Saren and his mother. Each of them was under a patch of sunlight, cutting through the clouds as the beckoned him over. 

Link walked forward, smiling.

But then his feet were sinking, sinking.

Voices were wailing. He was a hero he had no time for this.

Ganondorf‘s sword was poised to strike.

He was gone-

And now he was gasping on the floor. 

Link trembled. He was crying again. He blinked away thick tears, sitting there on his hands and knees. They ached at the hard and cold stone floor, but he didn’t feel like he could stand. His family... He didn’t want to think about it. He filled his head with empty thoughts to ignore it. He sat in the ruby glow of another shard of the Triforce surrounded by flame and Gorons, and with it came the sensation of burning alive. Or maybe that was his crying.

“You left so much behind.”

Link looked to find Zephyrra yet again. He didn’t bother to try stopping his tears, letting himself bawl like a child. He sank back onto his haunches and tried to gesture about what he had seen.

Zephyrra understood, “Yes, you left everything you knew. Your family, your life, many, many things.” She nodded a little, “Your family is not one entirely by blood, and it has grown, but family nonetheless. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Link nodded. He just wanted to go back home, maybe bring Saren at least back here to Hyrule to live in comfort. Let Ganondorf pursue his desires as he wished, and just let the mess sort itself out. A messy end like that was not what he wanted.

“This cannot sort itself out.” Zephyrra said, “The pieces are coming together, and if Ganondorf is truly out for the Triforce,” she waved her hand, and Link saw that damned mark swell to a golden glow again, “he is out for your blood. Power and Courage have never met on friendly terms. You have already experienced this, Link, and you cannot deny it.”

Link watched his right hand.

“The path he is taking is reckless, and will bring ruin to both of your worlds. Your people’s resourcefulness and potential, and Hyrule’s bountiful prosperity would be wasted.” Zephyrra said, “He foolish to take the path of this war to gain the strength he covets. Ganondorf does not understand any truth about power.” 

Link was surprised by what she said next, “You do.” 

Link silently pointed at himself in question.

“Link, you hold much love in your heart.” Zehpyrra gently explained, “You hold love for parts, instead of a whole. You know that saving a country is one thing, and saving those who need to be saved is another. You gain strength from yourself, from those you love, and nothing more.” Zephyrra shook her head, “Ganondorf has lost his intentions in the pursuit of ambition and even more strength. He no longer understands that all the power in the world with nothing to temper it will leave him with nothing and no one but himself, and he will fall.”

Link bowed his head in thought. He then held out his hand, swinging it around as if he held a sword.

“Yes, it will have to be your hand he will fall by.” Zephyrra sadly admitted, “Fate has decreed it to be the only way. By Courage and Wisdom, Power must fall.”

Link thought about the words. Zelda could. She had armies, didn’t she? Maybe they could find someone else in the ranks, or maybe he could convince his sisters to rise against him. Yes he could stay relatively out of this-

“Link, are you sure that is the best way?” Zephyrra asked him. Link hesitated, and was about to nod before Zephyrra stopped him, “It is harder on you, yes, but would it be any easier for many who do not have the aid of the Goddesses? And what of the princess? Her armies and her power can only do so much. Countless lives would be lost before progress would be made. The sword you brought was explicitly forged for this situation to bring an end to evil, and only you can hold it.” 

Link paused. His thoughts were lingering on the families that would be split and torn by war, both sides unable to reconcile for years. He thought about soldiers who were like him, scared, trudging forward for a purpose they were losing belief in. 

Link had an idea. He was part of both sides, wasn’t he? Hylian born, Gerudo raised. He held out his hands to two imaginary sides, and brought them together with an uncertain, hopeful smile. What if no blood was spilled at all? What if he could meditate, and bring the issue to a peaceful close?

Zephyrra smiled, “And so you find your own pace to walk the path that has been set. If anyone can persuade a peaceful end to this, it could be you.” She warned him, however, “Be prepared for bloodshed. I have no tale where the Hero was willing to soothe the beast. This could end well, and you efforts will pay off, or they could be worthless and the tale of the hero goes unchanged.”

Link sighed. He was going to try it. He was going to try, at least. He’d been pushed by fate enough.

“Another step has been taken.”

Zephyrra was gone once more. Link looked around, then stood and turned away.

“Come find me and the last one shall be taken, for now.”

His footsteps felt heavier, but his heart thrummed with a sort of peace. He felt like he had agency again, coming up with his path of diplomacy. And surely Ganondorf wasn’t THAT gone, surely he was willing to listen to a truce or a trade or something. That basic logic that established that less bloodshed and a mutual agreement was a better deal.

He stopped in the atrium. He looked up and slowly exhaled. He could leave right now, couldn’t he? Find the sword, leave, get the rest of it fixed, run away. He still wanted to run. He looked at the final door, and stepped forward. 

The torches were bright. Brighter than he thought they would be. He didn’t know what else there was to cover. He felt at ease, and dare he say it he was... confident. No, not quite. That word was too strong. He rerouted his thoughts to where the “power of the earth” could be. An answer came to him, one that made an interesting degree of sense, but he stowed it away when the hallway ended.

The final chamber- bathed in blue from the Zoras above -was empty. No Zephyrra. At least Link thought it was empty until his eyes settled on the Master Sword, put in a pedestal just how he had found it. He was done, just like he thought. Time to get the sword and move on.

He walked forward, and tried pulling it out. It didn’t budge. Confused, he tugged on it more. If someone had secured it in place- or if it was a fake -Link was finally going to have some choice words to say. It finally came out, and Link held it up in relief just in time to see that someone- no, something -was behind him.

He swung blindly. Shortly after he backflipped away. Bouncing on his feet his mind moved fast as the wind to assess this new and unexpected opponent. A young person, cloaked in the blackest shadow with long hair and red eyes, holding a long sword-

Link blinked. That was himself. That wasn’t long hair that was his cap, by Din!

He stepped aside just in time to watch his reflection pass by in black steel. Wide eyed and shocked. He then brought up his sword and lunged back. The blades crashed together with a grating ring, and Link glanced between them when their swords locked. He pushed. His shadow pushed harder. He swung, trying to vanquish the dark. He wanted it gone. Yet this shadow of his seemed to hold more intentions than just fading away as it met every single strike with ease.

Link finally backed away, letting the cold blade graze his tunic. He wasn’t going to get anywhere like that. He swung, and his shadow mirrored. Every move received every parry. After a few strikes he paused. The shadow did the same. His hand reached out, testing just how reflective it was. The shadow slashed at it, and Link pulled back a bloody hand.

Link watched his shadow. It did nothing. He waved his hand, and it was waved its sword. Link pulled the Master Sword even with the shadow’s, and he gave it a pointed look as he slowly lowered it. If he was going to be a diplomat to Ganondorf, himself was a place to start.

The shadow blinked. It pushed to keep its sword up, but Link shook his head. It stepped forward. Link did the same. He shook his head again. The shadow blinked again. It then retreated, melting away. Link watched it warily, until it was just his own shadow in the pale blue light. Ordinary.

“You fear holds no power over you.”

Link looked to see Zepyrra walking towards him. “The sword is well, I presume?” Link observed the sword a moment, then nodded. It did feel different. Something better... something familiar.

“It has been blessed with our strength, and your own has become a little more worthy of wielding it.” Zephyrra said. Link nodded. He looked at himself in the sword, feeling the heft and watching himself. “Are you feeling well?” She asked.

Link smiled.

He actually felt... 

pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sorry this took so long! I WAS gonna upload on my friend's birthday since she loves this fic so much, but then Satoru Iwata died and man.... That'll kill a writing mood for you. I've also been second guessing myself a lot and probably overthinking a lot of what was discussed, but you know what it's been awhile and I owe people progress!


	25. An Arrow Flies Straight

Zelda’s arm had gotten so weary from waving the heirloom baton that she didn’t even feel it anymore. Her voice had fallen below a bare whisper, just a stream of breath and mouthed prayers. She had her doubts at first about sending Link away, but now they were a dull echo in the back of her head. Maybe he wouldn’t come back. Maybe he would die up there. Maybe-

A burst of light alerted her. Zelda raised her head and stopped to watch Link walk forward. Shortly after he knelt down next to her, head tilted with concern.

“You came back.” Zelda murmured.

Link looked surprised by this, then, after a series of rather conflicted emotions, he chuckled and shook his head. As if he would do that! He was better than just leaving her. He then gently pulled out the Master Sword and showed that it did improve. He then quietly put it away, apparently concerned with Zelda’s expression.

“I... I didn’t... I was starting to think you wouldn’t come back...” She murmured.

Link stood with a shrug. He held out his hand to help her up, and gently escorted her where she needed to go when he found out she wasn’t in a terribly fit shape to walk on her own. All the while she whispered her thanks and how Link had her favor and that of the royal family’s for his whole life, and how Impa couldn’t seem to find any source where the last part of the Master Sword’s power could be found.

Link already knew, though.

He just had one more stop to take before he made the trip.

...

Malon leaned against Epona and fussed with her mane. She braided it one way, then undid that and braided it another. It had been awhile since Link was around, and he’d left his stupid scimitar, but Malon didn’t really care. Or at least she tried to convince herself of that.

“We’re better off without him.” She grumbled. Malon then yelled in surprise when Epona snorted and whipped her tail right into her face.

Malon marched up nose-to-muzzle with Epona, yelling, “Now, Epona, whose side are you on?!” Malon got no answer from the horse. Epona raised her head and softly whinnied. Malon sighed and went right back to fussing with her mane, this time grabbing a brush and combing out the knots and snags she had accidentally made.

“I’m sorry.”

Malon dropped her brush. She shook her head slightly, mouth dropping open and sputtering.

“I’m sorry, Malon.” He said again.

Malon turned, and Link was in the doorway of the stall. He was watching his hand as it went its way down the wood, worn from similar gestures and polish with the occasional gouge marking how tall Malon had gotten over the years.

Malon squared her shoulders and turned away, “Well, pa-”

“Malon, I don’t think your father’s anywhere near us, right now.” He said. Again. A bare chuckle.

Malon covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She heard Link walk up to her, and then felt him tapping her shoulder, “Look... I... I didn’t know about your mother-” He stopped himself when Malon whirled around and grabbed him. He smiled and held her back, saying again, “I really am sorry... I... I was hurt, and in turn I hurt you because of it.”

“I thought I ruined you...” Malon wept, “I thought I was the one who caused all that...”

“It’s fine.” Link said, “It’s fine, because it wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t mine.” He then gently peeled her off of him, “But, I do have something I to tell you, and something I need to apologize for that was entirely my fault.”

Malon wiped up her tears and folded her arms, “I-I’m listenin’.”

She watched his face screw up, trying to gain access to the courage he had in his heart. Somewhere. She still didn’t think him terribly brave.

“I-I...” Link had trouble getting the words out, and his brow was scrunched up, “Malon I....” He finally sighed and let it go out in a rush of words, “I was never a missionary and I never knew my birth parents.”

He closed his eyes, bracing for something. One slowly opened, trying to see what Malon was thinking. To his surprise she had a look of absolute certainty, as if he had already said this.

Her response hit the nail on the head, “Really? That’s all?”

“You... knew?” Link asked.

Malon shrugged, “Yeah. I just went with it because I didn’t have anything else to believe.” She then said, “Are you finally gonna explain what really happened?”

Link bit his lip, then nodded, “Here... you might wanna sit down.”

He and Malon did so on a spare hay bale. Epona trotted over to listen to Link spin his tale, and his hands migrated from the air to her mane and then hesitantly to Malon’s hair. His voice lurched in places, but often poured out with a tired relief and no restraint. From the very start, his earliest memories all the way through. Every name, every moment, everything he could think of. He couldn’t stop himself.

Malon listened to it all in stiff silence.

“And... well... After about six days of crossing the desert that’s how I ended up at your doorstep.” Link finished both his story and Malon’s braid. He put his hands in his lap afterwards, waiting for her to do something. The silence was... better than he expected and not. It was troubling, but better than wrangling with her to have his voice heard. He added in a small whisper, “I’ve lied to you, and I’m sorry...”

“So you...” Malon whispered. “You really...”

Link didn’t say a word. He looked at his hands.

Malon ran her hands over her braids as she turned around, “L-Link you...”

He nodded. He then stood and sighed, “I-I guess you want me out-”

“No! No y-you...” Malon shot up only to continue gesturing emptily, “You’re... You’re not like them.”

Link shrugged, “Yeah, I get that, but-”

“No! I-I mean you didn’t...” she sighed, “You didn’t end up like them.” Link glared at her. However mild it was, it was still quite offended. Malon shook her head, “Link, y-you should forget about it-”

“Forget about the first 18 years of my life, Malon?!” He snapped in response.

“Yes! That’s all behind you now!” She sighed, “You’re a Hylian and Goddesses strike me down if you’re not! You’ve been disowned by them, anyways,” she gestured to his hand, “or did you forget that?!”

Link protectively held his injured hand to his chest, “Hey that was just-”

“Link.” Malon shut him up with only a glare and his name. Link looked away. He wiggled his fingers a bit, then tried to get another word in only for Malon to continue, “You told me this only a minute ago, that this Ganondorf guy was hellbent on either you dead or outta there.”

“Everyone else had opinions...” Link muttered, “Who knows they might want me back-”

Malon threw up her hands, “How CAN you go back?! Why SHOULD you go back?! That’s suicide, Link!” She shook her head, “You went out and did that once and I’m not letting you do it again!”

Link looked away completely. He took off his cap and fiddled with his hair. Epona quietly snatched the green cap up, gnawing on it before Link pulled it back with a curt yell. Then he went right back to sulking.

“Good, Gracious Golden Goddesses...” Malon sighed, “You’re going back, aren’t you?”

Link nodded.

“You’re running away?!” She screeched, “Now?! When we need you mo-”

Malon promptly fell silent when Link pulled out the new sword on his back. "I'm not... running, exactly. This sword... It’s out of balance and it needs the power of the earth, and I don’t know anywhere in Hyrule I could get it.” He put it up, “But home... The Goddess of the Sands...”

Malon was staring at him, agape.

Link nodded a little, “Well... It is crazy, but it’s the only shot I have.” He began leaving, “Now, where’s my other sword...”

Malon ran out after him, “Link have you gone mad?!”

“No!” He sighed. He jogged up the stairs to his room, “Now what did you do with my scimitar-”

“Not like you need it!” Malon snapped back, “You already got a sword and a death wish!”

Link glared at her over his shoulder as he entered his room, “I do not!” He shook his head, then made a beeline for the scabbard on his bed. He picked up the scimitar, finding comfort in the specially-made sword. And now he had two. Good.

“Link what in the name of the Good Golden Goddesses makes you think this is a good idea?!” Malon yelled at him.

“It’s my only shot!” He insisted, “You got any better ideas?”

Malon was silent. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed and pouting. Link walked forward, “Look... I don’t know what else it could be-”

“Death Mountain!” Malon suggested, “The depths of the Forest!”

“I’ve been there before- both of them -and that’s not it.” Link sighed. He couldn’t place why but they were not where he was going to find anything. The desert was where he would find his answers. It was like wind in his ears carrying a murmur he did and didn’t understand. He looked at Malon and sighed, “Malon? Can I leave?”

“No.” She said firmly, glaring at him.

Link sighed. He buckled his scimitar onto his side and ran his hands through his hair. He then said, “Malon, do you seriously have any better ideas?”

“... No.” She admitted. Malon gnawed on her lip, “I-I’m... scared, Link.”

Link held her shoulder, “I’m scared too, but pushing on is sometimes the bravest thing you can do.” He gently pushed her aside, “I WILL come back, okay? I promise.”

Malon grabbed his hand and held it up, “Swear by the Goddesses.” When Link did nothing, she shook his hand, insisting, “Swear by the Golden Goddesses! Swear on my mother’s grave! You will come back, and you’ll swear it!”

Link chuckled, then said earnestly, “I swear it, Malon.” 

He hugged her, and walked back out to the stable. He patted Epona’s mane. She nudged his shoulder. Link wearily nodded. He gathered up every flask he could find and filled them with water before hitching them to her saddle. Epona knickered when Link left and returned with a blanket wrapped around him. It shadowed most of his face and completely eclipsed the green tunic. 

Epona actually backed away with fearful whinnies before Link pulled a bit of his makeshift cloak up to expose his hair and eyes, “Shh... shh, girl, it’s me.” He bitterly laughed, “You were awfully easy to fool there... Home won’t be so easy.”

She snorted in question at this. Link redid his cloak and mounted her, “My home...”

With a somber cry, they galloped out of Hyrule and back into the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP ALMOST 30 CHAPTERS AND 60k+ AND WE'RE HEADING RIGHT BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED.


	26. Homecoming

It felt like it had been a long, long time since Link had seen so many stars. He leaned against Epona, blanket wrapped around them both in a paltry attempt to keep most of the chill of night off of them. A sand dune towered above them, and Link hoped it would hold out until morning at least. He made sure to stay within its shadow, but not close enough to become eclipsed in the shifting sand.

He prodded the small fire a little more with his scimitar and a huff. He took off his cap and let his hair down. The sand was still warm beneath him. If he strained his ears he could hear... something. Was he paranoid, or were there others traversing this harsh land? He stood, climbing to the top of the dune and watching the dim blue horizon. 

He could see the glimmering lights that were Hyrule still, and a shadow or two that must have been oases. Joining in as a thick, black streak was the ridge that was the line between sky and land: the barren rocks that surrounded the desert and formed a barrier between Hyrule and its neighbors, as if anyone was willing to traverse the desert to get to them.

He looked at the stars, seeing if he could remember which one lead him to Hyrule. If he kept it at his back, then he would find his home surely enough. He couldn’t find it among the multitude of stars, with the silver rivers scattered between them. He should’ve kept that goddess-forsaken chart.

Link went back to his fire, “A fool’s journey... Malon was right.” He looked at the stars once more, “I don’t know if you can hear me... Or if you’re there... But...” He sighed and tended to the fire more, “Never mind.” He bitterly laughed, “It doesn’t matter if you’re there or not. It’s just me, anyways, eh?”

The flames danced and flickered in silence. Link knew it wasn’t just him, but... He looked at his left hand, and gently undid the glove to get a better look at his birthmark. “Not just me, and yet you’re all silent for now.” They had answered him once, but had yet to do so again. He sullenly put the glove back on, “Only emergencies, huh?” He curled up, stuffed his hair back into his cap, and rested his head with a mumbled prayer.

Something brushed his hand. Link raised his head and blinked in wonder at the fairy perched on his hand. He gently brought it closer, “Hello, little friend, what brings you to the desert?” It jingled. Link’s mouth twitched into a weary smile, “Looks like you and I are both lost.” It flew off, and Link let it go. He pointed back towards Hyrule solemnly, intending for it to go back somewhere it belonged. 

Instead it floated out to the desert.

Link scrambled to his feet, “Hey!” The fairy kept going, and he ran after it, “H-HEY!” The empty air stirred into wind that blasted past Link. The sand shifted and gave under his feet, trying to trip him or bury his foot in their dunes, but he knew how to keep his stride despite the issue. He was carried on unbidden. His hand reached for the small glowing orb with wings, “Hyrule’s the other way!” It darted this way and that, oblivious to what Link was trying to say.

All there was in that moment was the sky. A green hat trailing in the meager wind of flight. Sweat curling down a brow while expired air left lungs to welcome in the chill of midnight. Hands that dug into sparkling dunes to climb over them, following a trail of ethereal dust. Crossed arms shielding a face from the clouds of sand thrown into it from a reckless slide down. For a moment, Link felt timeless. He tumbled and rolled and chased after his guide, and it was like he was chasing a star. Always in front of him but just out of reach.

Finally exhausted by his chase, Link couldn’t follow the fairy any more. He collapsed to his knees and heaved for air. His head swiveled around him, trying to see if he could find Epona. Nothing. He slumped back forward, brushing aside his bangs and coughing. She was a smart horse, and her home was still in sight. She could find her way back, right?

“Damn....” Link’s voice was hoarse and his fingers dug into sand, “Damn....” He kept slipping lower, letting himself sink into the loose and shifty ground. He tried to think about what to do next but his head spun too much. He should’ve at least brought a flask of water with him.

He laughed, and a few tears slipped over, “A fool’s journey... and it finally ends... here.”

Link knelt over the sand in silence. He was tired, and all of tomorrow looked like pointless wandering. Epona would head back before Link could find her, and Malon would see that her promise wasn’t kept. Link’s finger traced listless designs in the sand.

Something breathed down his neck, and he looked back to see Epona. He turned around and rubbed her muzzle, “Oh no... No you weren’t supposed to follow me...” He Pressed his face against hers, “You weren’t supposed to follow me.” 

Epona snorted. Link chuckled, and looked around once more. A vast, empty desert surrounded them, and Link finally registered the rocky walls behind him. They were most assuredly lost. Following the stone could get them to Hyrule, and probably to home, but both of those were the long way of doing things. Link smiled- an ironic little smile that was just a mask. He leaned into Epona’s mane. A fool’s journey. A dream. That’s all this was. Finding the last bit of power for the Master Sword was an excuse. He just wanted to go home, and he never could.

Something gently landed on his shoulder. Then his head. His arms. Back. Anywhere. Tiny bells filled his ears. Link pulled away to see even more fairies had come, this time landing on him and trying to tell him something, apparently.

He giggled, “W-what? What in the name of Din are you all doing here?” He saw bits of his tunic getting tugged- too faint to feel. He rose, the fairies drifting onward in a small thrall of light. They bobbed, beckoned.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be here!” He laughed. One particularly feisty fairy zoomed up to him, jingling like a whole chorus of bells. It grabbed one of his bangs and pulled hard enough for Link to barely feel it. He absently grabbed Epona’s reins and moved forward, “Alright, alright...” The fairies whizzed onward, continuing to urge Link to follow them. They darted into a crack in the rock.

Link’s hand ran over the groove, hesitant. The lights were getting dimmer. He looked at Epona, gave her a gentle pat. He whispered, “Stay here, I’ll be back.” It was cramped between the walls of stone, but Link could tread through it well enough. His hands bumped over the undulating, sand blasted rock, occasionally pulling back when he thought there was something harmful. He couldn’t see where his feet were, but he trusted that he could find places to put them easily enough.

His boots were starting to get wet, and he slipped. His fingers painfully dragged against the rock, and Link sighed when he didn’t topple forward helplessly. He paused to catch his breath and listen. Water gurgled at his feet. He bent down and blindly held out his hand. Cold, wet. “A spring?” Link squinted at his feet in the dim light.

Wait. Light. He looked a little more forward, seeing that, yes, the water was carrying light from somewhere. Too far or too faint to make a difference right now. He raised his head and pressed forward. He tried to ignore the water eventually sinking into his boots. If anything he welcomed it, since he could head back and fill up any empty flasks.

He blinked a little when the passage opened up to a spring. The water was bathed in the light of a cloud of fairies that bobbed with no audible rhythm or song. Link pulled himself from his narrow entrance and walked forward. He held out his hands with a gentle smile, and soon several fairies were trying to ardently converse with him in a tiny, joyful melody.

“I-I don’t understand you!” He giggled. The fairies got even louder, and the rapid tempo slowed down as if they were trying to enunciate every syllable. Link shook his head, laughing harder, “Please, I don’t speak your kind’s language!”

“They certainly understand yours.”

Link blinked and looked up. A woman was sitting on the edge of the rock-hewn basin. She looked vaguely familiar with her iridescent and translucent features, her blank and sculpture-like eyes, but he couldn’t quite find out why. Despite the fact she looked like crystal, she wore scraps and scarves woven from a rough cloth. A pair of wings unfurled and Link finally realized he was in the presence of another Great Fairy. She smiled, “It’s been a very long time since we were here.”

Link was speechless, and his hands dropped to let the fairies fly elsewhere. “T-the... Fairy... in the desert-”

“Yes, I am real.” She stopped him. She held out one hand to hold a fairy, listening to it while continuing, “This place has just been out of use for a long, long time.”

“W-we all thought it was a legend! A trick! A rumor!” Link stammered.

“Yes, this place is quite out of reach...” The Great Fairy sighed. “A half day’s journey into the desert that no Hylian is willing to take, and six for Gerudo to cross this vast and empty land.” She chuckled, and let her small companion go, “I suppose I am a Great Fairy of nothing. Out of reach of two worlds.”

Link felt a twinge of sympathy. He then nodded and turned around, “A journey I should continue-”

“Why do you think I came out?” The Great Fairy giggled.

Link turned back. She was holding out her hand, “Link, I came to help you.”

He looked at her hand cautiously, “What do you mean?”

“I will take you back home, Link.” She said, “I can bring you to the Gerudo’s fortress for a day- one dawn till the next -and I can bring you back.”

Link looked back towards the tunnel, “Epona, too?”

“I can transport Epona, too.” The Great Fairy nodded, “And all you need to do is the next dawn you must be outside of the fortress and on your way to Hyrule; by the grace of the goddesses I will bring you back in time to end your journey.”

Link strode forward and grabbed her hand, “Alright.”

It felt like the flap of a hawk’s wing. Sudden, powerful, and a rush of air. Link didn’t know how it happened but he was atop Epona now, his makeshift cloak carefully resting on his shoulders. “You truly are magical...” Link murmured in the early morning light as he arranged the cloth over his features. He raised his head to the adobe wall in front of him. Din, it was so long ago and not very long at all when he was resting within it. He lowered his head when he saw a guard making her rounds.

He spurred Epona onward without a word. These women could very well kill him. He knew that from years training with them. So far they had nothing to prove that they weren’t willing to disobey Ganondorf. Link felt his hands tighten on the reins- what if Ganondorf was still here?

“Goddess of the Sands...” He swore under his breath. He closed his eyes, trying to see if he had any idea what to do next.

“You there, what brings you here?!”

Link kept his gaze lowered, and shrugged.

“Words, boy.” A spear entered his line of sight, “Or I will have to personally escort you out.”

Link cleared his throat, and changed the pitch as best as he could, “I just want shelter. I have my own water, and I can share it, if you wish. A few flasks for staying here until the next dawn.”

He dared to look up a little. Just who was this interrogating him? Did she know who he was? He had to bite back a laugh: it was Aveil. 

Her amber eyes were narrowed, processing the idea of a little more water and a stranger who kept to himself. Then again it was HIMself. Link had seen few men who were treated with a modicum of respect besides himself and Ganondorf. Actually none besides himself and Ganondorf. He was an exception because he was raised by them and Ganondorf’s treatment had obvious reasons.

Aveil leaned back and held her spear straight, “Well then, I suppose we can let you sleep in the stone of our prison.” She raised her hand with a yell to open the gate. Link was about to have Epona go forward before Aveil yanked the reins from him, “YOU aren’t controlling this mare.”

Link nodded solemnly. He noticed at the edge of his sight the other Gerudo women scornfully gossiping. Aveil started taking off water flasks, “You should pay upfront, eh?” Link nodded again, knowing yielding to her price was better than being found out. 

He noticed other companions in the crowd: Elaheh (she had always had a knack for taking care of the sick and injured and was humorless, but kind), Azar (full of fire and a fierce warrior), Kohinoor (an elderly woman who Link fondly remembered weaving tapestries and telling stories), Laleh (a free spirited lass who was always riled up about something and had laughter come to her as second nature), Mahtab (another quiet girl who preferred scouting into the lonely desert), Shohreh (a mother of several girls who could shoot a bullseye and split it twice more who had given Link quite a few lessons in archery), and so many others that he wanted to rush onto and hold and never let go.

“You’re very lucky,” another girl- oh of course it was Gulshan, inseparable from Aveil with her cropped hair and squared face, “His Lordship has left. He set out for Hyrule six days ago, and surely he must be getting close now. I bet he would be back already with victory if it weren’t for a... rascal making off with one of our few star charts and a horse. I doubt you’d be given even consideration if he was here.”

Link felt a chilled wind. Ganondorf was gone. Off to Hyrule. He bowed his head and hoped that Zelda could hold out for him. It was a small gesture of consolidation, but Link felt a thrum that was bound to be what he was looking for. Something reverberating in his bones and through the Master Sword on his back. Or maybe he was scared witless.

“You must be dumb.” Gulshan snapped, “You haven’t said a single word.”

Link had to bite back a sarcastic quip. He was not here as a friend, he had to remember that.

Aveil walked off with her arms filled with sloshing flasks, “Saran will be pleased with the water, at least.”

Link couldn’t stop himself before the name forced itself from his lips, “Saran?!” Thank Din she was alive. She was surely alive, and apparently unpunished if they talked about her that way. He now covered his mouth with his right hand, horrified he had let himself speak, but his left was digging into Epona’s mane with relief to match the smile behind his hand.

Gulshan walked around and squatted, trying to look at Link’s face. Link looked away and pulled up the cloth. When more and more women crowded around him, he made the blanket a cocoon. His hands trembled. Someone grabbed him and yanked him off, but Link held onto the blanket for dear life.

“Boy, who are you?! Answer me!” Gulshan demanded, “We know that voice!”

The blanket was finally ripped from Link’s hands, and Link felt every golden eye upon him. His shoulders raised, his arms wrapped themselves around him. Someone pulled off his cap, and his hair fell out and piled on his shoulders. He heard his name reverberating through the crowd, over and over like ripples.

And then suddenly one arm was upon his shoulders. Another set wrapped around his waist. More and more hands and arms wrapped themselves around him, his name being uttered with sighs of relief. Link was surrounded by the embrace of a family that had missed him just as much as he had missed it.

He screwed up his features, trying to smile, but soon he was sobbing, too. “I missed you.” He managed to say. A chorus replied:

“We missed you more!”

“Our little arrow came back like a boomerang!”

“You are safe, Link!”

“Goddess of the Sands, you came back to us at the most opportune time!”

Link finally got over his numbness and scooped up anyone he could into his arms and tried to lift them. His laughter mingled with others enjoying his fruitless effort to lift the young women, who were chastising Link in forgetting he was never the best in feats of strength. He knelt and hugged the old, wizened women who kept saying they had thought him dead or a deserter or permanently exiled, he kissed the ladies who he had grown up with, and somehow it broke out into a dance where everyone joined in and crowed with delight at how the little leever had wandered back into their home.

The sun was rising and Link began answering questions, telling his tales with flourishing hands and fluctuating voices. About the beauty of Hyrule, the sights he had seen, the wonders. His journey now felt like a vacation that had just had a few bumps in the road as he watched the young girls nod with wide eyes and open mouths at such simple Hylian concepts like Lake Hylia (“That much water?! Just there?! You’re burying our heads in the sand!”) and the forest (“Palm trees?” “No, no! Much bigger and so much more different and instead of large, shady leaves they have branches that twist like wind! And you can climb them effortlessly!”) and the grandeur of Hyrule Castle (“Hmph, so ostentatious.” “Well don’t you know Hylians have a brain the size of a peahat? They need to overcompensate so they can dupe countries into thinking they’re great!”- this exchange was met with much laughter).

By the time Link had finished all the stories he had wanted to (he wasn’t going to tell a soul about the horrors he had seen, or the real reason he was here) the sun was high in the sky. He answered the straggling questions that were left- about the princess (“no more pretty than any of you lovely ladies are- if anything you’re far more beautiful!”), whether or not Lake Hylia was real (“It is! I have a scale to prove it!” the scale was displayed with much “ooh”ing and “ahhh”ing), if Link had really traveled through the whole country, (“A good deal of it, but perhaps I still have places to go.”) and other small and trivial things.

The young ones scampered off to gossip about the tall- and yet true -tales they had heard, leaving Link surrounded by his own generation. He doodled in the ground about customs he had discovered, stories he had heard, frightening feats of courage and strength and faith he had accomplished.

Link sat back around mid afternoon, realizing he had been putting off something very important.

“Aveil, where’s Saran?” He asked.

“In the temple.” Aveil said, “She’s been praying for Lord Ganondorf’s success.”

Link felt his expression droop. He swallowed, then asked, “What is he doing?”

Aveil shrugged, “He says he’s going to take Hyrule and its riches by force. Specifically he said he was out for the Triforce, but you and I know that’s only a child’s tale, something not to be coveted.” While Aveil rambled on about how Ganondorf had spurred on much of the tribe to move out and stage a coup against Hyrule, all in the intention of getting something better than this dreary desert life, Link felt his heart flutter.

He stood, and Aveil fell quiet. “Link, are you well?” She asked. She then smirked, “Oh, I get it, you haven’t drank much, have you? Did you find saltwater? Water that tasted like the water you can find at the flats a day’s journey from here? You know, where we get our salt to preserve our meat?”

Link shook his head, and smiled, “No, no. I-I should just... Find Saran. I haven’t seen her yet.”

As he walked off, he heard Aveil call after him, “Come now! Saran can wait, little arrow!”

Link ignored her, and opened the doors to the temple he had started this whole journey in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh comin home and finding out people missed you, nothin like it


	27. To Err is Human

The moment Link stepped over the threshold was the moment Link knew the journey was worth it. He felt the Master Sword on his back jolting in response to the sacred space. He pulled it out gently, hearing the blade hum in a small whine. Something about it glowed in the torchlight. Link put it away for now, walking forward.

His hand skirted over a pillar, and soon he went around it. It was a ghost of yesterday when he was cowering in its shadow, still bleeding, still scared. He sat down a moment, letting the silence and change wash over him. It felt... more than surreal. He curled up, trying to remember the feeling. No, not remembering. He’d felt it every step of the way since huddling here. He’d just gotten used to it.

Link idly pulled the Master Sword back out, pressed the tip to the ground between his legs, and leaned his head against the flat of the sword while his hands loosely held it up. Now how would he go around getting power into this thing? He could feel energy thrumming around but it seemed to pass through instead of linger.

He then opened his eyes. The central chamber of the temple. Normally he was forbidden to enter that extremely sacred place, but these were... special circumstances, weren’t they? There was no doubt there would be trouble if someone found him there, but Link hoped that his family would understand. He could explain, and hopefully they could understand.

He stood and made his way to it. He paused at the doors, resting his hands on them while eyeing the stone snakes that guarded them. He took a deep breath and quietly went inside. He kept himself pressed to the door for several moments as he waited for his heart to get out of his ears. Link breathed in. Breathed out. Incense was a heavy, heavy scent in his nostrils. A skylight opened the chamber to the harsh sun, but there was enough shadow and an occasional breeze to keep it relatively cool.

Link peeled himself from the wall, and quietly walked up the the imposing figure of the Goddess. He knelt, and delicately placed the Master Sword before her, “Please, give me your blessing...”

“Who are you?!”

Link bolted to his feet, his hand resting on his scimitar. The woman glaring at him held the gold and ruby diadem of lieutenant- Ganondorf’s second in command and likely ruling in his absence -upon her head. 

But her face was more than recognizable. 

Link smiled, and lowered his hand, “Saran!”

Saran’s eyebrows raised, “Link?” She smiled, “I-I didn’t recognize you in those clothes! You adapted to Hyrule fairly well!”

“I did.” Link replied.

Saran leaned over, and walked around Link, “Even got yourself a lovely sword... I should be mad you came here, but Goddess bless us both you weren’t harmed.”

Link rubbed his cheek, feeling blood swell under it while he grinned even harder, “W-well, not entirely unharmed or without scrapes... It’s been a little rough, but I did come back.”

Saran was back in front of him again, a hand on her chin with a confused, hesitant smile. Link gestured to the Master Sword, “I just came to get a blessing for this.”

Saran’s smile flickered. “You could’ve asked one of our priestesses-”

“I was impatient, you know me.” Link laughed nervously.

Saran’s eyes narrowed. She squared out her shoulders, tilting her head, “Why?” Link cracked his knuckles, biting his lower lip. Saran slowly sauntered forward, “You know, if Lord Ganondorf was here you’d be already dead.”

“... Yeah.” Link couldn’t disagree with that.

Saran stopped, a yard or so still between them. Link could see the doubtful squint in her eyes, the troubled furrow to her brow. “Link, what is this really about?” She asked. Her voice had grown cold.

Link sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He shuffled a bit before undoing his left glove and pulling it off. He held out the crest on his hand to Saran, “This.”

“Your birthmark?” She scoffed, “A mere darkened patch of skin is your reason?”

“A lot more than that...” Link found his voice shrinking.

Saran was glaring at him now, “Link, I have trouble finding this to be credible-”

“Saran Ganondorf was right.” Link blurted it out. He locked up shortly after, seeing her eyes widen. Her hand dropped. Her mouth curled. He then tried explaining better, “He called me a hero and that’s what I am.”

Saran held out her hand, but let it hover in the air instead of consoling Link, “Link are you... Sane?”

Link took his hand back. He chewed on his cheek for a minute or two before saying, “I’m here because I’m trying to stop him-”

“Stop Lord Ganondorf?!” Saran yelled. “Child you have lost your senses!”

“N-no!” Link shook his head, “I-it’s... Hard to explain-”

“You’re not helping your own case.” Saran growled.

“I know!” Link snapped, “I know! But I don’t know how to tell you-”

“Just say it then-”

“I was visited by the Goddesses!”

The silence that followed was palpably tense.

Saran backed away, her head bobbing back and forth. Her expression had gone unchanged, twisted in a grimace. “Goddesses?” She asked, “As in more than one? As in the false ones those foolish Hylians-”

“No, they’re real. They’re very real.” Link murmured. He began rubbing his hand, “One of them is Our Lady of the Sands-”

“Now you’re speaking like a heretic!” Saran spat.

Link spat back, “Well now you see why I didn’t want to explain it!” He rubbed his wrist, trying to find strength. His eyes wandered to the set of swords at Saran’s waist. Of course she didn’t come unarmed. Now it was a matter of making sure the hands lingering on those hilts never picked them up.

He bowed his head, “Saran, please... I wish I could prove it to you but-”

“You have no proof? All you’re proving to me then is you’ve grown a traitor’s tongue.” Saran bitterly remarked.

Link stepped forward, “Saran-”

She held up her hand. Saran watched him as she began circling him. One foot brushed the stone floor after the other, cotton pants and sashes quietly billowing with each movement. Link backed up and began mirroring the gesture. He kept his hands off his sword, trying to keep this conflict as far from violence as he could. He held up his hands, “Saran, please... Ganondorf isn’t doing this the right way-”

“Right way? There’s a right way?” Saran laughed, “Do tell.”

In heavy silence the two watched each other. Their eyes looked over the new and the old, the change caused by the erosion of time. 

Link drank in her slightly crouched stance, her hands tapping against the pommel and hilt of her swords with rings tinkling. Her diadem glinted coldly in the light, looking like another set of angry eyes to match the frowning, worn pair resting on her cheeks. Her footsteps were light. Too light. Ready to make a move at any second. She was almost skipping across the floor, more skittish than Epona ever was or could be as she seemed to dance over what had become of the boy she helped to raise.

Saran, in turn, was digesting Link’s new look a little more thoroughly. Saran saw the fractures in Link's steely gaze. Like iron he had been reworked into a far tougher young man through trauma, at the cost of who he had been long before: she could see it in how planted his feet were yet how hesitant and timid he held his hands. Yet there was little to no mirth in his eyes, and he looked almost bestial with how focused and ferocious his gaze had become despite the weary bags and furrowed brow with a pleading fear. The clothes on his frame were like those Hylian dogs. Saran had yet to get over the audacity in breaking into such a sacred place with no reverence.

In many ways this was not her dear oasis.

"So," Saran said, "You side with them-"

"I... I side with who is right." Link replied, "Ganondorf is bringing you to needless war-"

"To better our people!" Saran snapped at him, "Surely you remember living here, or has the pampered comfort of your home country dulled your senses?! Ganondorf will finally give us something we can truly be proud of-"

“Ganondorf is going to bring war.” Link warned, “He’s going to bring suffering to both sides-”

“How do you know?!” Saran said, “How do you know that Lord Ganondorf will have us suffer? He could being a quick end to the Hyrulian royal family and how indolent they have been in properly managing their country! Link, we could actually live!”

Still they circled, boots thumping and sashes fluttering. Hesitating. Their words hung in the air like drapes. Stifling and obtrusive, yet inviting someone to come and rip them down.

Saran sighed upon realizing that Link wasn’t going to back down, "My dearest oasis, they've taken you from me..."

"I have not been taken by my Hylian heritage, Saran." Link told her, "I have accepted it is part of who I am. I was found and raised here, and I will always be indebted to you, my family, but my country, I have learned, isn't to be scorned so harshly. We should give them an actual chance." Link's hands dropped, "Saran, I can convince them to help us-"

"How?!" She asked. “If you think Ganondorf cannot then what can you do?!”

Link sighed. He barely knew how himself, with how little his words were working. All this time... Walking forward and not knowing. Well, he knew that his footsteps had been guided by Goddesses, that his destiny was foretold and set in stone eons ago. From the very moment his fate became known was the moment when he would have to... 

This was going to be difficult, and hearts would be broken. He said, "I'm their hero, they're indebted to me-"

"You're their hero?! Still prattling about that nonsense?!" Saran snapped at him, "When did you become their hero? When did you accept Ganondorf's mad notions-"

"It wasn't my choice to make!" Link yelled back at her, "The Goddesses chose me for it and how can I deny them?! How can I deny them when they came down themselves to tell me this?!"

Saran stopped a moment in shock. Everything fell from her face after flickering across it: betrayal, loss, anger, and finally a slate as blank as the dunes. She snarled and extended her arm to the statue observing their fight, "Have you forgotten who you are?! Who raised you, fed you, gave you shelter?! Ma’re did not have to bring you back from the desert’s harsh folds, Link! We could have left you to wither and die! Have you truly become so spoiled and entranced by Hyrule that you have forgotten that?! How DARE you even come back!"

"You don't understand-" Link barely said anything before she screamed at him: 

"WHAT I UNDERSTAND IS THAT YOU ABANDONED YOUR FAMILY!"

Link felt the full force of Saran's words. He winced. The tears were held back for now. Weakness did him no favors. After a moment to steel himself, Link continued his peaceful approach, "Saran, I haven't. I've seen what Hyrule is for myself, and if Hyrule can see me back-"

"Surely you know they scorn us, then." Saran spat, "Or should I say that you scorn me?"

"Saran, Saran please I don't mean that..." Link whispered. He couldn't bear this, but couldn't think of how he could make her see what he saw. Convincing Malon of his Gerudo heritage was one thing. Convincing Saran of his Hylian destiny was another entirely.

He saw her hands grabbing her swords, and he quickly put his hands back up, “Saran, be patient. Hylians trust and respect me, and you raised me. I am a perfect negotiator, all I need is your support and for Ganondorf to cease his conquest.”

Saran quietly turned from him and drew her swords. Her voice was quiet, tempered, as she said, “His Lordship said that if we were to even see you upon the horizon, we were to do everything in our power to kill you. Shoot you down, run you through, the only thing that would be left of life was your foot twitching in the wind.”

Link’s hand hovered to his sword, but he thought better of it and pulled it back. “Saran, I know, but Ganondorf isn’t here... And I can end all this in peace...”

Saran slowly turned back to Link, her swords raising.

Link knew he should've been drawing his own sword, but he couldn't. "Saran... Saran, no, please... I won't-"

"I've been delaying those orders too long now." She said, eyes eerily hidden in shadow, "I should've tried the moment I saw you.”

Link sidestepped a stroke clearly intended for his head. He drew his scimitar to block another ferocious strike. Link frantically blocked a whirlwind of Saran's fury.

The familiar rhythms of combat overcame him. He was fighting Saran. His mother's friend, his mentor of the years, the one who had helped him get to Hyrule in the first place. And now here he was, fighting her. He knew he couldn’t keep up against two swords with just one, and he dived to clumsily scoop the Master Sword into his right hand. One of Saran’s swords ended up cutting off some of his hair.

As he rolled over to try and get on the offensive, Saran proved every bit as difficult to fight as Link remembered; swift, graceful, and constantly aiming for his weaker points. He couldn’t get out of his defense without risk. She disarmed his scimitar, and it was a miracle Link could scramble for the sword and raise it before she got to him. A blow grazed his cheek, but her harsh words hit somewhere fatal, "If I had known you were going to return a traitor I would've let you perish!"

The Master Sword ground against Saran’s blades with a keening, painful whine. He shoved the scimitar into their locked blades, and used the leverage to shove Saran off of him to give them both breathing room. Link let his blades hang down at his side. "Saran, please, stop and think about this!" She complied, withholding all action except pointing her blades at him. Link couldn't bear seeing her disappointment.

Link sighed in relief at how he had gotten to her. He felt blood rolling down his cheek, and he carefully smudged it up with his thumb, “Look, we have a chance for peace. A chance where no one has to die or get hurt. Would you rather that than a war that could go on Goddess-knows how long?”

One of Saran’s swords was kept locked at his throat. She was watching the ground.

Link stepped forward, “I’m still the boy you raised, Saran. I’m just walking a different path than you thought I would.” She stepped back. Link cautiously pushed her sword aside to continue his advance, “This way no one has to suffer any more-”

Saran’s second sword flashed out.

Link scrambled for his own pair in blind panic. He wasn’t even thinking about where he placed his blades or where they would end up, the alarm and self-defense was far too loud to ignore or even subdue. The Master Sword met resistance first, then the scimitar. Link’s grip loosened and he let the Master Sword fall to the ground with a clatter, followed by his scimitar and his knees. He was panting for no reason, his heart was fluttering, and he was blinking fast enough to render the shadows pitch black. After two or three fathomless breaths, Link turned around to try and grasp what had transpired.

Saran had toppled. Her swords were on the ground and her hands were clutching her side. She wavered in the air on her knees a moment before she slumped with a bare whisper of a gasp, her diadem falling off and her hair creating a second pool of red. Like a puppet with no string.

Link’s blood became colder than ice.

“SARAN!” He screamed. He abandoned his swords and ran to her, his feet skidding and the echoes of his voice running through the room, taunting him. He tried to pick her up, but stopped himself and watched his hands. They shook. They wildly shook and made their flecks of blood dance and dance. How could he touch her, hold her, after what he just did?

But she was going to die without him. He held Saran’s back and pulled her up, and then wrapped his other arm under her knees. His voice was cracking, sobbing, choking, “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry, Saran I am _so **sorry**_.” She didn’t reply, but she was breathing. Link picked Saran off the ground and began running out of the temple.

“SOMEBODY!” He howled. “ANYBODY!” He wailed. “... Help...!” He whimpered. Link couldn’t slow down his breaths and he couldn’t get enough air. Blood was gushing over him and it took every fiber of his being not to drop Saran and curl up to scream and heave only empty air. 

His wails were answered, and he was rushed by a hoard he couldn’t distinguish as he stumbled down the steps. She was taken from his arms wordlessly, eliciting a broken cry and lingering hands. Link’s voice could only say one thing and that was ceaseless apologies and pleas of forgiveness. It never missed a beat, pouring out like a waterfall until he was silently put away in a cell. 

Link quietly curled up into a shuddering ball, head hung between his knees, hands pressing down on his neck.

He didn’t move even as the moon climbed into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~"... to forgive, divine."~~
> 
> Ahhh yes... Time for the scene I've had planned for a long, _long_ time.
> 
> Anyone need tissues? I got tissues.


	28. Unforgiven

Link’s eyes stung. They felt three sizes too big and full of needles. He could barely breathe through his nose without it making a wet, pitiful noise. His whole head throbbed and pounded while his thoughts whirled around and moved so fast he might as well have not been thinking, just standing there in an empty void.

Goddesses, Saran. Link didn’t know if she was okay. Did he want to know if she was okay? His hands curled around his neck ever tighter, looking for some form of solace. Or maybe he wanted to choke himself. He just about killed her, after all, it would only be fair to even the scales for a proper price.

Goddesses, this was his fault.

It echoed in his head.

His fault... 

His fault...

The metallic stench of blood on his tunic hadn’t left and it still wafted in and out of his nostrils. He trembled in memory of the last time he had seen and felt and touched the red liquid in this quantity. It was too fresh. Too crisp on the cloth, too dark. Too red, too wet, too unclean, too _damning_.

Link wasn’t sure if he could think of anything else. His fingers pressed at the nape of his neck, trying to embed themselves in his spine. Maybe he could grow roots and rot here, right where he deserved. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t cry a single tear more. He could barely breathe, his stomach was in braided knots, and perhaps that’s just how he wanted it. Staring at the empty betrayal of Saran’s gaze as sword sliced through her flesh and sapped away her life.

Link’s nails clawed at his neck. He couldn’t even see the blood on his hands but it was there. It was there, he knew it he could feel it he could pull them in front of his face and they’d be wet and dripping violence.

The guards outside his cell chatted in the dead silence of night. 

“He was so... reasonable.”

“People change. He’s been away from us long enough to be different.”

“But hurting Saran?”

“Well, I doubt either of them would attack each other without reason... Goddess, I hope Saran pulls out alright.”

“As do I.”

Link’s hand went to his face, pressing his palm painfully into his eye and whining, “Don’t take her away... I didn’t mean it...”

One guard shook her head, “Poor boy... He’s lost it...”

Link leaned against the wall. It was cold, hard stone. He pressed his hand to his mouth, murmuring into it, “Please... you gave her life... don’t have me reap it, please...”

The guards watched him in pitying silence. One nudged the other, gesturing at Link’s apparent insanity.

Link heard footsteps, and they only got fainter. Link rocked a little more, whispering, “I barely understand why you chose me... but it was not to kill the people I love. Please let Saran live. Please... If you’re going to listen to me at all listen now.”

Goddesses he was choking on it now. He could barely breathe and everything tasted like rust. He looked for water, but only found a dirty puddle in the corner. Not an ideal source. He realized how empty the night air was and how much of it had seeped into his bones. He sighed and a small cloud was born.

Link watched it, and delicately held out his hand to the small cluster of vapor. It vanished, and Link blew out a puff of breath again, watching it dissipate. He curled back up and shivered. He closed his eyes and tried to think of some sort of warmth. The caverns were blistering hot. He could still feel the thick layers of sweat washing down his cheeks. Then there was the dry season days of his youth.

He was thirsty. Mother said that he had to wait until he absolutely had to drink, it saved water that way. More water for everyone, and everyone was better than just one. A single grain of sand never made a dune.

Link didn’t know how he lapsed into reminiscing. He only abruptly stopped, opening his eyes again.

Raetalis would undoubtedly not believe him if he ever said he came from a place where water was scarce. Malon might sympathize. Might. His mind wandered back over to Gorons: did they even need water?

Water.

Blood.

Where was the difference?

Link’s fingers combed through his hair. He rubbed his swollen eyes in an effort to stop feeling their mournful buzz. His head was heavy and throbbing. He glanced down at his tunic, and leaned back to pull at the fabric. Bile rose at the dark brown splotches and he dropped the wad of cloth as if it was on fire.

The nausea was too much, and for the first time in hours Link moved; which in this case was scrambling to the puddle to dry heave. The ground scraped against his knees. His breaths carved ripples into the water. Link tried to stem the urge to vomit, knowing that nothing would actually come up, but it just wouldn’t go.

He stared at the puddle, and after a moment he blinked. Slowly. Trying to understand what was happening. It wouldn’t sink in. It couldn’t sink in. His hands pressed into the small pool, and the sensation was almost foreign to him. Cold and wet but so soothing. Everything was so heavy, but for a moment Link could imagine that just maybe he was floating.

The reflection that watched was tired and weary. His blue eyes remained drooping and puffy red, and strands of straw recklessly hung over his pallid face. He looked young. Too young, but also far too old. 

Behind him was the moon, and Link turned around to raise his head to the window high above. It was large and white and gentle, set against the blue sky with the same dusting of stars as Hyrule. It was light enough out for him to realize dawn was almost here. He stood, walking back to the bench he had wasted away the hours on and standing on it to get closer. He could almost reach the window, and could feel the wind trickling in with the dry scent of the desert. 

To his surprise he recognized the wildflowers of Hyrule, or maybe he was just imagining things. He watched the stars, wondering if Malon was up yet, wondering if she was seeing the same dots of light. Who in Hyrule was up at this hour? Was Ganondorf already there? Likely. All too likely. He glanced at his left hand- even after all this time it lacked its glove. The Triforce sat upon the bare skin, almost like it was burned into him. A brand. A promise he never made, but now had long accepted.

He pressed his forehead to the stone, “Saran... I am so sorry. Please live. Please forgive me. Forgive that your precious oasis had tainted water for you to drink.” He let the words linger in the air, then backed away and got off his bench.

Link walked over to the bars, peering down the hall for his things. He also checked his pockets but as expected they were empty, and his satchels and bags were understandably gone as well. His things were too far away for him to reach, which lead him to backing up and pausing to think. Absently, he pulled out his left glove and tugged it back on.

Link was troubled getting back into this mindset, especially when grief was still so fresh. He took a deep breath. More people than Saran could get hurt if he stayed here. He could save the people of Hyrule, then come back to beg for forgiveness.

He went to the wall beneath the window and felt for dips and edges. There was tiny, tiny places to put his hands and feet, but he could use them if he was careful. He scrambled at the stone, and managed to get his fingertips to the window before slipping. He stood and tried again, getting farther, but falling just the same. By the time he actually got through the window, gold was already appearing in the sky.

He skirted along the roof to avoid the guards, and ducked back in through a window. Instead of a hallway he found another cell, but this one was thankfully unlocked. He grabbed everything- bombs, boomerang, clawshot, whip, but his sword was missing. Both of them, actually. He looked everywhere he could, then nodded with the grim realization they were likely in the armory.

Link poked his head out. A few guards, maybe he could slink through. 

He pulled out his clawshot and aimed for the armory door, then some crates nearby upon realizing the door was likely too far away. In a rush of air he was dragged over, and he paused in the shadows to let everyone think that maybe that was just a particularly loud gust of wind instead of an 18-year old boy being dragged by one arm by a chain. He worked the metal claws out of the crate, tucked the clawshot back up, looked around for good measure, and darted into the armory.

His finger silently rolled over spears and scimitars, muttering breaths accompanying it. Standard issue weapons met his eyes time after time, but he had to find his own things- With a small “aha!” he grabbed his scimitar. Now all that was left was the Master Sword. He looked over the armory once more before covering his mouth in thought. The Master Sword wasn’t here, so where could it be? Thrown out as some useless Hylian relic? Still in the temple?

Still in the temple, Link decided with a small nod.

He turned to leave, but not before catching sight of a bow and quiver bursting with arrows leaning against the wall. The bow was standard, simply made with the only adornment being carvings, and the quiver was only a primitive- yet practical -container for the Guay-fletched arrows. Link counted them, and was stunned at the number approaching 50. 

He grabbed the bow, noting the heft, giving the string a quick pluck to check its condition. He found his hand wandering over the grooves in the curved wood, perhaps seeking comfort. The grip rested in his hand as if it had been there this entire time.

Link closed his eyes, frowning with bittersweet regret already as he slung the quiver onto his back.

He ran out, and after a quick assessment of his surroundings he scrambled up onto the roof. He quietly drew an arrow and searched for a proper place to make a distraction. He fired an arrow at a wall out of the way of his planned route, and while the guards weren’t looking he sprinted back to the temple.

This time Link wasted no time with nostalgia and headed straight for where he left the sword. He opened the doors to the central chamber with the expectation that it had moved, but to his mild surprise the Master Sword was exactly where he had left it.

Blood and all.

Link’s knees gave out at the sight. It had mostly been cleaned but the stain lingered. He covered his mouth and tried to ignore his stomach wringing itself to death. “Saran...” he whispered. Link rocked himself back and forth for a few moments to try and let the panic pass, but it kept ringing in his head. He finally closed his eyes, grabbed the Master Sword, and ran out of the chamber.

He slid down the door with a long, shaky sigh. He kept his eyes closed, trying to find a piece of calm or happiness to cling to. Eventually he found himself finding comfort in the steady thrum of the sacred blade in his hands, feeling it throb in his bones in a gentle heartbeat, a tranquil lullaby. He looked down at the blade, noting how it glowed in the dim light. The yellow gem winked at him.

Link gently held it closer to him, cradling it. He’d hurt with this sword, but now he was going to protect with it. He promised himself then and there he wouldn’t harm anyone with it. He shook his head. No more hurt. No more.

He tucked the Master Sword haphazardly in one belt and left the temple. The bow came in handy for several more distractions, and focusing on keeping his hand steady gave him something far less troubling to think of. If he found any spare arrows he picked them right back up and tucked them back in the quiver.

His hands ran over sandstone and stucco, lingering for a moment longer than they should have as he slipped through his home in the early morning light. He could feel the packed earth beneath his feet give ever so slightly, as if the land itself was begging him to stay.

Eventually stone became hay, and Link’s hands grabbed Epona’s reins. As he expected, the mare was well taken care of here. “You don’t belong here, though...” Link whispered. Epona knickered in agreement. He rubbed her muzzle, continuing to murmur, “Right, right... shh, we gotta get you back home, which means you need to be quiet.” Link glanced, and noticed the sun was beginning to rise.

The Great Fairy said dawn.

“Never mind you need to gallop!” Link cried. He hopped on and spurred Epona onward as fast as she could go. He heard yells as his fellows realized what was going on, but he only leaned into Epona and hissed, “Faster, faster!”

He doubted they would actually fire anything at him, but soon enough arrows were becoming a trail left in his midst. The gates began closing. People were yelling. Epona’s hoofbeats were thunder in his ears and her mane was damp with sweat.

Link’s shoulder bumped against the gate just as they passed through. He glanced over his shoulder to see the whole tribe watching him leave in a clamor too muddled to make out: were they mad? concerned? Link couldn’t tell.

“I’M SORRY!” He yelled back. He didn’t know what else to say. A thief and maybe even a murderer. Perhaps they should have never raised him. Perhaps fate would play a kinder, gentler hand if that was so.

As the Great Fairy promised, in the flap of a hawk’s wing Epona was running through tall green grass. Link kept staring back at the rapidly diminishing desert, trying to see if anyone had heard his apology. He eased up his grip on Epona to see if he still had his things, but the wind carried something that irritated his eyes and the smell of smoke was within the breeze.

Link lifted his head to see Hyrule Castle and its surrounding town in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we're definitely in the final chapters zone! Maybe like one or two more.
> 
> I'm mostly getting this up because 1) it's been awhile since an update and 2) I needed something to get me in a better mood because I accidentally got my tumblr blog deleted so basically it was like a hard reset and two year's worth of blogging is gone _(weeps)_ ;3;


	29. Rescue and Reconciliation

Time had become some odd mix of too fast and too slow. Hand gripped reins, mouth opened and closed with shallow breath. Epona moved around uncertainly, her legs stumbling around trying to find better footing. The castle grounds carried on burning.

Link was witnessing a nightmare.

“Epona...” he mumbled. His eyes blinked. No, everything was still in flame, and if he listened close enough- “EPONA NOW!” Link yelled. Epona whinnied and broke out into a hard gallop. He leaned into her, trying to get them there as fast as possible. His hands shook. Zelda was so young. So many people there had only ignorance as their crime. While there was justice needing to be served this brand of it was taking things too far.

He passed the ranch, an orange blur and voice barely reaching him, but far too late. He was already too far to comprehend what snippets he had heard.

“LINK!” Malon had yelled, “LINK?!” He was already too far for him to hear her and headed for the castle. The burning castle. Good Golden Goddesses.

She ran her hands through her hair, watching him go, watching the country undoubtedly falling to pieces. T-they had the hero! Where did everything go wrong? And where would they go if Link couldn’t....? Malon covered her face, muttering prayer after prayer and hoping if she removed her hands...

No, it was still there.

Link, meanwhile, was now registering that he had passed Malon. She was far out enough to probably make it out relatively unscathed. He sighed. It was too late to turn back and tell her to be safe now. He looked at his left hand, then ahead with resolve. He would have to do, then. Stop this madness before it truly began. Before the streets turned red, before people could only huddle in pockets of sanctuary, before heads-

He almost fell off Epona when she skidded to a halt. His face slammed into her neck and mane and he teetered dangerously to the side while his skull rang from the sudden trauma. Link continued wobbling uncertainly before shaking his head, gathering his cap, and seeing why Epona had stopped so suddenly.

The bridge over the moat was completely gone. Link slid off Epona and ran to the edge, looking down, then left, then right. Likely destroyed to keep people from escaping, and Link had to recoil in disgust from the thought. He shook his head and sighed before wondering how he was going to get across. Well, a bridge needed wood, wood came from trees-

Hollive. Of course. Link grabbed a scrap of paper and a burnt piece of wood and tried to scribble something legible on it. He then gave Epona the note to hold between her teeth and sent her on her way to Hollive. The note only said “Follow. Castle Town. Help. Need wood.” Or at least he hoped the scrawl could be read as such.

He promptly turned on his heel to the chasm. He glanced around, trying to discern any way he could get across while ignoring the pleas for help across the way. His hands shook and rose to cover his ears, but he couldn’t and only latched onto his hair. So much screaming. Terrified, wailing, and it felt like every cry was stabbing him because he was just standing here and letting it happen-

“LINK!”

Link followed the yell to see Raetalis swimming up to him from the moat. Her eyes were silver, the pupils almost gone, and her breathing was heavy with bits of mud clinging to her scaled skin. No, not mud. Ash.

Link knelt, “Raetalis, are you okay?”

“Are you?!” She asked, “We can smell the smoke even from our domain, a-and the ash is polluting everything!” Her voice wavered, as if she didn’t know if she was supposed to be offended or scared for her life and her people. She kept glancing back at the fires, occasionally swimming out of the way of debris.

“... I don’t think so.” Link finally said. He looked up at Castle Town, and swallowed down everything screaming in his head to run away to listen to everything else screaming for him to get in there and help. “L-look we’ll...” He looked down at Raetalis, “We’ll need water. A lot of it. Can I trust you to get everyone over here to start dousing everything?”

Raetalis opened her mouth, apparently triggered by some part of Link’s plan, but she sighed and nodded her head at the water. She looked up, “We can do that, but it won’t be without prices. It’ll take at least a month to filter all the water we're going to need, and I’ll have you know that my people can’t breathe in this filth-”

“You’ll have Hyrule’s thanks, I promise,” Link interrupted, “I’ll personally see to it that Princess Zelda...” He paused. He looked at the castle. “Princess Zelda-” A tower crumbled, and Link and Raetalis both turned their heads. “... or whoever’s left in charge after this,” Link mumbled, “will know of your sacrifices and will provide compensation. You have my word as the Hero.”

Raetalis turned back to Link. Her mouth was drawn tight, shoulders heaving, eyes still so wide and now shining as if they’d been polished. She nodded, and vanished under the water.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Link called after. His hand followed her ripples as if that would help her along.

He pulled his hand back and looked across the moat. He noticed the portcullis stuck-mid fall, likely jammed. His brow furrowed, and he stared ahead as he absently began searching his pockets. No, no, no not that- He pulled out the whip he’d gotten so long ago. Or at least it felt like such. When he got it was not the question on his mind, however. He stood and backed up a few steps, looking between the portcullis, ground, and moat.

Link threw the whip. It wrapped itself between iron bars, and when he pulled it held enough... Himself was going to be a whole other matter. Link stood, listening to the cries of help, knowing full well this was crazy. He closed his eyes, and for a moment... he wasn’t afraid.

His feet left the ground and Link could not for the life of him open his eyes in the weightless rush. Not until he felt himself tumble onto ground, the whip yanked from his hands like a scolding parent swooping in to confiscate something dangerous. It wasn’t a graceful landing- he rolled against uneven cobblestone -but after a time he skidded to a halt. He pushed his hat higher on his brow as he pushed himself up a little. He heard a groan, and looked back to see the portcullis slam shut.

Well there was one issue solved in exchange for another.

But he had no time for that- Link stood, and began running in the direction of a scream. The people first. Keep them safe. He turned the corner and saw his fellows menacing a woman and her child, and Link roared at them:

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

The Gerudo faltered, turning to Link with wide eyes. Link looked at the Hylian mother, then nodded to the gate- closed or not it was a place to gather people. She nodded in tearful thanks and ran, her assailants about to give chase before seeing Link’s glare. 

“Innocent people...” Link whispered, “Attacking innocent people... What is G- His Lordship telling you?”

“None of them are innocent!” one Gerudo cried. Link scrambled for a name for a moment before remembering- Akira. She slammed the butt of her polearm against the ground, “They’re all accomplices in this! Keeping us in that Goddess-forsaken desert!”

He couldn’t argue much there. “They did...” He looked back towards the woman. Huddled against a wall, holding her child, crying and hair a mess but still smiling and saying everything was okay. It was fine. They would live another day, blessed by the goddesses they believed in, and this would all be remembered as a nightmare. “But it’s what they’ve known. They didn’t know any better and didn’t want to think of anything better.” Link said slowly.

He looked over to his sisters eyeing him with wariness and suspicion. Link quietly turned and walked to the woman. She jumped at his footsteps, then sighed and was about to say something-

Link held out his hand. She hesitated, eyes wide, darting to her child and the armed women behind Link.

“You won’t get hurt...” Link’s voice was a murmur, “I promise.”

When he felt her hand in his, he gently guided her forward and back to the women he had known his whole life. “It’s a matter of perspective,” he began as he reached to take Akira’s hand. He gently pressed the two hands together; pale skin against dark, fingers spread. “and you just gotta listen.” He glanced between the two sides. Goddess he was lucky no one decided to flee or deem violence a reasonable reaction.

They seemed to be following along, watching each other with caution but also with some sort of... understanding. He’d reached a part of them and made a hesitant bond.

“My friends,” Link addressed Akira and her compatriot first, “I have a favor to ask of you: protect her, and any other who seeks sanctuary.” They opened their mouths in protest and Link shot them down almost instantly, “Prove. Them. Wrong. Fighting will not prove them wrong. Killing will not prove them wrong.” He turned to the mother, “Sitting down and listening, showing them who you really are, proves them wrong.”

Akira finally spoke, “B-but his Lord-”

“I will talk with him.” Link said, watching his hands and the pair before him, “And I’ll convince him that this is a fruitless effort.”

“Going against his word-?!”

“Going against what won’t help us.” He looked at Akira, “Do we really want to show them that everything they thought was true? Are we not better than this? Is violence a correct answer?”

Akira looked at her hand, the mother, Link, “Only if they won’t listen.”

“Then I’ll make them listen.” Link said, “Because this isn’t right.”

He finally backed up, hesitantly hovering around their hands for a moment. “Promise me you won’t hurt her.” Akira and her companion hesitantly nodded. He turned to the Hylian mother, “Promise me you’ll listen to them. As the people they are, not what you thought of our people.”

The mother squeaked, “B-but-”

“Promise me as your Hero.”

She swallowed, then nodded.

He nodded back, then turned to the rest of the town, “I’m going to help anyone else I can find. Gather at the gate and wait for me.”

Link ran into the streets. 

Once cluttered with people and now clogged with debris from collapsed and burning homes and shops, waterways thick with ash. The trapped were pulled and dug from prisons of stone and charred wood, weak and battered, and gently told to head for the gates and safety. The Hero only drew his sword when called for, deflecting arrows, jamming it between blade and flesh, or slicing polearms useless. Each group of victims were met with his same words: cease the fighting and understand they weren’t so different. After that they were sent to the gates just like the rest.

In time Link was left standing in a ruined square, mouth dry as home and head lighter than clouds. His hands hung at his side, tunic rippling in the wind beneath them. The screams had finally ceased, but there was still a burning sight of devastation anywhere he looked. He closed his eyes and murmured a small prayer for anyone who he couldn’t and didn’t save.

For a moment he sat there, trying to get rid of the pins and needles, the panic rising, the sick clench of his stomach. He couldn’t let his fears hold him back now, but they still felt as real to him as a shackle clamped on his wrist. His hands trembled, and in the stillness and silence he felt sick.

“But they need you.” He whispered, and began running back for the gates.

The people gathered there were a flighty, nervous crowd. Chatting here and there in hushed voices, tending to those who needed the aid. Link watched the refugees before him and felt a violent pang of sympathy, recollection, and regret. They did need him. The way he needed Saran. The way she needed him to stay safe. He had to swallow the bile that rose in remembrance of her skin torn open, bleeding-

Link quickly cleared his throat. The people watched him continue this, until his voice opened with a crack, “W-we can’t stay here.”

A disgruntled buzz of agreement to this captain obvious.

“We have to find somewhere you can stay.”

Of course. Did this boy think them dumb?

“But first we have to raise this gate.”

Link and a few others ducked into the room where the mechanics of the portcullis were held. It took a few heaves and an examination of the gears before they were able to lift it, but soon enough the gate was lifted, and the battered residents of Castle Town were met with a most welcome sight.

Epona saw Link and snorted proudly at how she had managed to get the residents of Hollive to the moat with enough wood to make a passable bridge. With one beam carefully put in place, another followed, and more trunks were laid across them to make a bridge.

Link was the first to cross, making sure it worked as it should and that no one would get hurt. After walking the full length he rushed back to the other side to help the others cross before eventually lingering in the middle. There was a clamor of voices- “Children first!” and “goddess bless us!” and other breathless thanks.

Now they were on the other side, and it was a matter of where to go after that. Fortunately the crowd was distracted, people settling out disputes of uneasiness and mistrust at the Gerudo amongst them, but Link couldn’t help but smile as he wasn’t needed. He spotted the very same Hylian mother standing up for them, and then- He gasped at the sight of Ezlo and Thelme. He expected the same of them but he still felt...

They saw him, and once everything was settled they rushed over. Thelme hugged him with the force of hundreds, “Oh, we’re so proud of you!” Link smiled and chuckled weakly, and fell silent when Ezlo joined in. The voices of other became a somber murmur in the back of his head. He sat there, being held tight, being held lovingly.

His hands quivered as they raised, wanting to reciprocate, _needing_ to reciprocate. He was so close to them, and he wanted to get even closer and feel the same safety and comfort he hadn’t felt in so long; to the point where he had forgotten these feelings, the point where he was left speechless with just this hug and-

His hands lowered before they even brushed cloth. He then started stepping back, and they let go of him with furrowed brows and frowning mouths. Link looked at the grass beneath them. The heat on his back from Castle Town was a poignant reminder that he couldn’t indulge in this.

“There’s a ranch,” He said. He lifted his head, “Lon Lon Ranch. Go there, and you’ll be safe. Tell Malon I sent you and she’ll understand.”

“But what about you?” Ezlo asked, “I-isn’t this everyone?”

Link turned around and watched the imposing figure of Hyrule Castle wreathed in smoke.

“It’s not everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't post for literally months because I have the most annoying writer's block and then suddenly I see Kung Fu Panda 3 and have the energy to churn out like 2000 more words ok.
> 
> ANYWAY we're almost done. There's probably one or two more chapters after this one (I INTENDED for this one to be part of the final one but I felt you guys needed an update and it was a nice sizeable chunk that could work on its own) and THIS TIME I hope to get them up before the month is over. Or at least before TP HD comes out and all my time gets sucked into that hot mess.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, thanks for following this so long, sorry I don't have any consistent updating time, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
